Eu Vou Me Casar, Hermione
by Melissa Hogwarts
Summary: Se Hermione Granger já achava que sua vida estava de cabeça pra baixo,imagine o que não pensou quando ouviu essa fatídica frase? Agora ela precisa correr para recupar o amor de sua vida... mas será que dá tempo? COMPLETA
1. Estômago ao Avesso

**Eu vou me casar, Hermione**

****

Melissa Hogwarts

**Intro: **a idéia dessa fanfic me surgiu meio de repente, sabem. Foi um impulso meio louco. E eu fiquei o tempo todo "tenho que escrever, tenho que escrever...". Foi uma coisa meio assim... já vou avisando de repente que é uma história totalmente diferente das que eu normalmente escrevo. É, eu que adoro coisas sinistras, escrevi um romancisinho... então, não estranhem ok? Eu realmente espero que gostem! Chega de bla bla bla e vamos direto à história. Espero muitas reviews! Um grande beijo da autora!

**Capítulo Um – Estômago ao Avesso**

_"Meu Deus, o que colocaram na minha cerveja amanteigada ontem__? Nossa, parece que minha cabeça pesa uma tonelada... ai, que dor... que horas serão?"_

Hora de tomar remédio para enjôo. Hermione saiu correndo do quarto tropeçando no tapete, foi até o banheiro e colocou pra fora o que aparentemente fora seu jantar da noite anterior.

_"Mas o que em nome dos céus é isso__? Que eu saiba até hoje ninguém ficou de ressaca com um copo de cerveja amanteigada! Mas o que está acontecen..."_

Não teve como terminar o raciocínio. Uma onda de enjôo tremendo a dominou uma segunda vez.

_"Que porcaria!"_

Quando sentiu que seu estômago dera permissão para que ela pudesse se levantar, Hermione desceu as escadas a fim de tomar café. Sua mãe estava sentada na mesa, lendo uma revista qualquer. Vendo-a chegar, Jane Granger levou um susto:

- Mas o que aconteceu com você?

- Nada, eu estou bem – murmurou Hermione debilmente achando que todo aquele cheiro de comida estava consumindo-a.

- Ora, bem não está. Como está pálida e... oh, Mione querida, olhe só para essas olheiras!

Hermione não respondeu de imediato. Primeiro porque sabia que sua mãe sempre exagerava nessas coisas (seu pai sempre não dizia que as duas eram idênticas?) e segundo porque achava que se abrisse a boca, colocaria as tripas pra fora novamente.

- Eu vou procurar algum remédio pra você agora e trate de voltar lá pra cima e se deitar – e antes que Hermione pudesse protestar – e não ouse me contrariar!

Se não estivesse tão mal, ela mesma prepararia uma poção simples, mas tudo estava começando a rodar. Péssimo sinal.

Voltou para o quarto e só quando estava novamente deitada que olhou para o relógio no criado-mudo. 8:57. _"Ah, tinha de estar no Ministério às 9:00!"_ O que tinha dado naquele relógio, ela mesma o tinha encantado. Por que não despertara? Acordava todo dia religiosamente às 7:00. E por que a mãe não chamara? Ou, como ela, que sempre acordava cedo e nunca faltava a um compromisso, conseguira acordar tão tarde?

Quem sabe ainda dava tempo. Podia explicar que não estava se sentindo bem, provavelmente iriam entender. Eles ainda iriam querer entrevista-la. Ela era _Hermione Granger_! Resolveu levantar da cama, foi até o armário e pegou qualquer roupa ao acaso (tudo estava rodando tanto... _"ora, o armário não ficava à esquerda?")_. Calçou os sapatos que estavam ao lado da porta, foi até o banheiro fazendo força pra não cair em cima da pia, escovou os dentes e prendeu o cabelo num horroroso e torto coque na nuca. Pegou suas pastas em cima da escrivaninha juntamente com sua varinha, e desceu.

- Onde você pensa que vai, garota? – perguntou a Sra. Granger.

- Para o trabalho – respondeu Hermione – tenho uma entrevista hoje. Vai dar tudo certo, não se preocupe. Eu só não estou passando muito bem... – e aparatou.

Muito bem não seriam exatamente as palavras que Roberta Youngblood usaria para descrever a chefe aquela manhã. Hermione parecia ter passado a noite dentro de um caixote de tão desconjuntada que estava. O andar sempre tão imponente e a pose elegante que a moça sempre exibia, pareciam ter sido postos sob efeito de um feitiço do Desaparecimento_. "Coitadinha, mal percebeu que vestiu a blusa ao contrário"_ e assim que Hermione passou entrando em seu escritório dando um _"Bom d-dia, Rob"_, Roberta viu sua admiração por ela desmoronar o que não melhorou muito depois da visão de _"oh, isso é uma mancha de vômito na saia dela_

- Por Merlin, aquela mulher que passou por aqui é a famosa Hermione Granger? – exclamou um homem de terno muito alinhado, barba bem-feita e cabelos cobertos de gel – vamos Derick, não podemos perder essa – e voltando-se para Roberta disse numa voz macia – diga a Srta. Granger que vamos recebe-la agora, apesar de seu _leve_ atraso.

Roberta, que era assistente de Hermione fazia mais ou menos uns dois anos, nunca se sentiu tão nervosa ao bater na porta da chefe quanto naquele dia:

- Hermione, o pessoal do _Profeta_ já está aí.

Não houve resposta. Resolveu entrar. A cena que encontrou não foi muito agradável. Um furacão parecia ter passado pela mesa de Hermione.

- Já vou indo – murmurou a jovem vacilante.

- Ah, não vai não! Eu não vou deixar que você apareça diante daqueles homens dessa maneira! – falou Roberta firmemente – vou agora mesmo providenciar uma poção e vamos dizer que você não estava bem... marcaremos isso para outro dia...

- Não será necessário – falou uma voz macia mais atrás de Roberta – já estamos aqui e creio que podemos fazer a entrevista.

Vincent Key era o mais prestigiado repórter do _Profeta Diário_ e comentava-se que provavelmente se tornaria o próximo editor do jornal. Diziam que fazia relativo sucesso com as mulheres, que esbanjava dinheiro e era internacionalmente reconhecido por seu... digamos, ham, talento. Somente seu fiel fotógrafo Derick sabia que na verdade Vincent Key era americano e se chama Wendy Ass (não me pergunte onde a mãe dele estava com a cabeça quando batizou o menino). Morava num apartamento bolorento nos subúrbios londrinos, devia aparentemente até a alma e só fazia sucesso por causa das... ham, digamos, reportagens um pouco enfeitadas sobre a vida alheia.

- Podemos começar a entrevista, Srta. Granger? – Hermione fez que sim com a cabeça enquanto Roberta bufava – vamos Derick, vamos começar.

Derick entrou segurando sua câmara fotográfica e bateu algumas fotos do escritório.

- Oh, isso é vômito? – perguntou o rapaz quando se aproximou da mesa.

- Não estava me sentindo muito bem essa manhã – declarou Hermione simplesmente.

- Hum – fez Vincent – interessante...

- Você não devia ter dado essa entrevista, Hermione! – gritou Roberta Youngblood enquanto fazia a chefe engolir cada gota de uma poção cor-de-rosa – não devia. Você sabe como aquele Key é. Vai escrever calúnias sobre você. Como espera obter aprovação do Ministério se todos vão vê-la como se tivesse passado a noite na rua?! Olhe só pra você, mal sabia quem estava na sala!

- Se eu dei conta de Rita Skeeter, não vai ser muito difícil com esse Vincent Key – murmurou Hermione depois de colocar o cálice em cima da mesa.

Como começava a se sentir melhor, Hermione resolveu ficar no escritório relendo alguns relatórios enquanto Roberta, com auxílio de sua varinha, limpava tudo. Na verdade, não conseguiu fazer nada. Apesar de não estar mais enjoada, a tonteira não passava de jeito nenhum e depois de confundir a palavra "decisão" com "gnomos com dedão", resolveu parar e descansar. Sentou-se na confortável cadeira que era a sua e ficou observando um lindo quadro abstrato que tinha na parede. Harry lhe dera de presente assim que conseguira o emprego no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

Nunca pensara que fosse ingressar no Ministério e muito menos naquele departamento. Mas quando terminara Hogwarts, decidiu que alguma coisa precisava ser mudada para que conseguisse progresso em seu projeto em relação aos elfos domésticos. Não adiantavam manifestos, nem greves de fome, nem ditos de _"não vamos jogar quadribol enquanto os elfos não forem livres"_ (não é de se admirar que este último manifesto não fora exatamente muito popular entre os grifinórios) e muito menos adesivos, faixas e botões da FALE. Descobriu que as coisas tinham de ser mudadas na _lei_. Na _lei_. E onde ficava a lei? No Ministério da Magia.

Hermione era uma funcionária dedicada e inteligente. De uma simples "auxiliar do assessor-júnior" passou para chefe do Departamento, com indicação de Amos Diggory que acabara se aposentando. Ela era conhecida no mundo bruxo. Escrevera dois livros. Trabalhava muito, principalmente com relação aos duendes. Oh, os duendes! Eles davam dor de cabeça!. Agora estavam exigindo propriedades no Beco Diagonal a fim de abrirem uma loja de bombas. Duendes e bombas. Para Hermione era mais fácil nomear Parvati Patil para Ministra da Magia. Os duendes eram difíceis. _"Prof. Binns tinha razão." _Ela fora lá e conversara com eles. Explicara os pormenores que envolviam o assunto. Como resposta, eles invadiram uma casa trouxa, pintaram todos os moradores de vermelho com tinta não-removível e atolaram sua mesa de cartas e berradores, muitos dos quais contendo as palavras "machado", "tortura" e "cabeça" inúmeras vezes. Na próxima quinta-feira, iria a uma reunião de acordo com eles, protegida por uma escolta.

As coisas eram complicadas, mas ela continuava trabalhando arduamente num projeto de apoio aos Elfos Domésticos. Iria apresenta-lo no final do mês e tinha esperança que dessa vez, fosse aprovado.

_O Sr. Malfoy deseja falar-lhe _– eram as palavras de um memorando que chegou à mesa de Hermione – _Já está a caminho._

_"Era só o que me faltava acontecer hoje!"_ Antes que ela pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa a mais, Malfoy esmurrou a porta da sala, entrando a passos firmes.

- Eu _exijo_ os meus direitos!

- O que aconteceu desta vez, Sr. Malfoy?

- Como assim _o que aconteceu dessa vez Sr. Malfoy_? – falou ele em vez de deboche – sua assistente me disse que não tem meu pagamento! São exatos setecentos e sessenta e oito galeões, quinze sicles e um nuque! – o loiro leu o número de um pergaminho que agora se encontrava muito amassado.

- E posso saber porque o Ministério deve lhe passar isso? – perguntou Hermione tentando controlar a tontura.

- Mas que tipo de departamento é esse? – gritou Malfoy cuspindo – eu exijo uma indenização! Ontem mesmo eu vim aqui tratar disso. Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar por sua conta, Granger.

Então Hermione se lembrou. Na manhã do dia anterior, Draco Malfoy invadira seu escritório com aquele mesmo jeito arrogante, contando-lhe que um duende invadira sua propriedade, instalando-se no banheiro a fim de preparar terreno para uma invasão. O tal duende, ainda ameaçara Malfoy com um barbeador mágico-multi-uso. Draco, tentando reagir, jogara um vidro de tônico capilar em cima de seu agressor e o resultado disso tudo foi que o duende partiu pra cima de Malfoy com violência, arrancando-lhe grande parte do cabelo muito loiro. Como pudera se esquecer disso? Oh, simplesmente se esquecera.

- Oh, peço desculpas _Sr_. Malfoy – disse Hermione com a cabeça latejando de dor enquanto amaldiçoava Gina por ter escolhido dentre todos os garotos de Hogwarts, logo o mais detestável – não tenho a quantia da sua indenização aqui, mas o _senhor _– ela acentuava o "senhor" – poderá voltar amanhã.

- Eu acho bom, Granger – falou Malfoy ajeitando o chapéu que estava usando a fim de esconder seu novo penteado – acho bom mesmo ou eu a verei no gabinete do Ministro da Magia!

Bufando, Malfoy saiu da sala batendo a porta com violência. Hermione gostaria que ele não tivesse feito isso. Sua cabeça estava explodindo.

- Oh, meu dia está péssimo! Estou devendo favores a Draco Malfoy!

- Ele é um péssimo homem se quer saber minha opinião – disse Roberta entrando pela porta que Draco acabara de bater – olhe só quem é o pai dele.

- Sim – concordou Hermione lembrando-se de Lúcio – disse que enlouqueceu lá em Azkaban.

- Foi e bem-feito se quer saber a minha opinião – finalizou a assistente com firmeza – bem-feito pra aquela família de malditos.

Hermione riu um pouco. O jeito com que Roberta falava da família Malfoy parecia com o jeito de alguém que ela conhecia... de... de Rony. O jeito que Rony falava de Draco. _"Rony... quanto tempo faz que não penso nele__? Quanto tempo faz desde a última vez que o vi?"_ Ela afastou o pensamento.

Pensar em Ronald Weasley não fazia com que ela se sentisse menos tonta.

**N/A:** o que acharam do primeiro capítulo? Fraquinho? Super legal? O maior lixo que já vi em toda minha vida? Por favor me mandem a opinião de vcs!!! Faça uma escritora maluca feliz!!!

Oh, fans do Draco Malfoy não me matem! Mas eu simplesmente não resisti naquela história de revolta de duende e tônico capilar... hahaha... eu também adoro o Draco (e mesmo assim faço tanta maldade com ele!). Um beijo grande para minha beta Mel que lê minhas fics e sempre tenta me ajudar quando eu to desesperada me sentindo um lixo total! Obrigada pelos comentários (até mesmo pelos nossos delírios por homens-altos-e-ruivos-que-de-preferencia-se-chamem-Rony-Weasley...)

**No próximo capítulo...**

A vida de Hermione fica de cabeça pra baixo! Muitas mudanças... pra melhor? Pra pior? Vocês terão de continuar lendo... ah, e onde está o Rony nessa história toda? ? ? Não percam o próximo capítulo, **´Os Anjos Voltam a Espiar´** com direito a flashback e tudo...


	2. Os Anjos Voltam a Espiar

**_Eu vou me casar, Hermione_******

**Capítulo Dois – Os Anjos Voltam a Espiar**

- Malfoy está praticamente louco de raiva! Diz que é a terceira vez que vem aqui e não recebe a maldita indenização. Você não autenticou nenhum daqueles relatórios sobre aqueles espíritos e muito menos começou a trabalhar para o encontro de quinta-feira com os duendes. Onde você está com a cabeça Hermione, onde você está com a cabeça?

Era uma resposta que Hermione também queria ouvir.

Assim que chegara em casa no dia anterior, se trancara no quarto indo eventualmente ao banheiro já que nem água parava em seu estômago. Assim, tão frágil, deitada na cama a lembrar do dia horrível que tivera percebera o quanto as pessoas de que ela mais gostava acabavam se afastando dela. Estava doente e ninguém, a não ser o Sr e a Sra. Granger que eventualmente ameaçavam botar a porta à baixo caso Hermione não os deixasse entrar, vinham vê-la. _"Antigamente era diferente... pra onde, pra onde foram todos_

Harry se tornara um Auror. Trabalhava muito tentando provar pra todo mundo que não era apenas um nome famoso. Que realmente, merecia ser um Auror. Hermione se lembrava dos comentários maldosos a respeito dele, dizendo que só fora nomeado por ser o Menino-que-sobreviveu. Gina era curandeira no St. Mungus e foi lá, no hospital, que começou seu relacionamento com Draco Malfoy. Ele estava tratando de um espinho encravado e Gina foi a curandeira-estagiária que cuidou dele. O dia em que a garota contara para a família que estava namorando um Malfoy foi turbulento: Arthur Weasley desmaiou enquanto Fred e Jorge perguntavam se Gina não havia pegado algum tipo de vírus que causasse alucinações no St. Mungus. Acontecera no salão principal do hospital. Hermione estava lá naquele dia. Aliás, ela costumava sempre estar com os Weasley, ir muito na Toca. Quanto tempo fazia que não ia lá?

Sabia que Fred e Jorge continuavam com as Gemialidades Weasley no Beco Diagonal, e estavam indo de vento em popa. Outro dia mesmo não lera em algum lugar uma referência a uma grande liquidação? Fazia tempo também que não ia à loja... lembrou-se então da última vez que estivera na Toca. Fora num casamento. No casamento de Percy e Penélope. Ela estava no sétimo ano e era Férias de Natal. Hermione se lembrava de como fora divertido. Tudo aconteceu no quintal dos Weasley. Eles tinham colocado arranjos floridos pela casa toda, havia mesas e mais mesas do lado de fora. E chegavam mais e mais pessoas nos momentos mais inesperados (_"Como coube tanta gente lá?")_, dos _lugares_ mais inesperados. Até mesmo Dumbledore dera um pulinho na festa, nos últimos minutos e dera um par de meias florescentes para os noivos.

Tinha sido um dia divertido sim. Ela, Harry e Rony comandavam os fogos de artifício juntamente com Fred, Jorge e Lino. Ela, Harry e _Rony_. Rony... ele era jogador dos Cannons agora.

_"A quanto tempo não falo com todos eles__? De vez em quando esbarro com Harry nos corredores do Ministério, no elevador. Mas e todos os outros? Que foi feito deles? O que foi feito de _mim

O que estava acontecendo? Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles? Ora, por que ela não via os amigos? Porque era uma pessoa ocupada. O Ministério exigia muito dela. Tinha de trabalhar muito, principalmente agora que estava conseguindo mudanças significativas com relação às Criaturas Mágicas. Sim, tinha escrito dois livros durante esse tempo. Sua vida não tinha sido uma total perda de tempo. De jeito nenhum. As coisas estavam indo melhor e...

Estavam indo mesmo? _"Todos tomaram rumo na vida. E eu continuo aqui, morando com meus pais. Fazendo as mesmas coisas de antes, só que agora eu recebo pra isso"_ O que ela estava esperando ganhar para fazer algo? Que adiantaria todos aqueles galeões que ganhava, se tudo ficava em sua conta de Gringotes. Fora do trabalho, vivia como trouxa. _"O que estou esperando da vida? Um sinal? Um sinal para fazer o que? Mudar? Mas mudar para ser o quê?"_

Olhou para a janela como se esperasse que alguma coisa entrasse por ela e respondesse a suas perguntas mas ao invés disso, viu apenas a noite estrelada. Sim, já era noite. Ficou ali, durante alguns minutos apenas admirando a beleza do que via: pontos brilhantes. Quando criança, sua mãe dizia que as estrelas eram buraquinhos que os anjos usavam para espiar as pessoas. _"Os anjos me espiam agora?"_

Lembrou-se do céu em Hogwarts. Não sabia como ou porque, mas o céu lá era diferente. Parecia de alguma forma _maior_. Misterioso. Quase encantado. Lembrou-se das inúmeras noites em que ficara acordada até tarde observando, da janela de seu dormitório, o refletir das estrelas na água do lago. Rony gostava disso também. Uma vez, ele a levara durante a noite para ver de perto. A água negra e quieta do lago, as estrelas. Era lindo.

a a a

_- Venha, você vai ver como é – disse Rony puxando-a pelo pulso._

_- Não – falou Hermione apreensiva – vamos voltar pra Grifinória, Rony._

_- Pra quê? Você não disse que gostava de ver o reflexo das estrelas no lago? Vamos, deixa eu mostrar pra você como é de perto..._

_Hermione ficou calada e seguiu Rony pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Desejou que ele tivesse lembrado de pegar a Capa da Invisibilidade de Harry. O castelo parecia tão diferente á noite. Parecia assustadoramente _vivo_. Ao pensar nisso, sentiu um leve arrepio._

_Cuidadosamente, Rony abriu as portas de carvalho agradecendo por dentro o fato de Pirraça não os terem visto. Levariam uma boa bronca de Filch por estarem saindo à noite ou até coisa pior. Os tempos estavam perigosos. Dumbledore havia dito pra ninguém se arriscar fazendo o que não devia... _" mas não estou fazendo nada de errado. Só quero mostrar as estrelas pra Mione..."__

_- Rony, você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Hermione pela milésima vez – não é melhor voltarmos?_

_Mas no fundo ela sabia que não queria voltar. Queria ver de perto. Ver se era lindo como Rony havia dito que era._

_Eles foram correndo até chegar à orla do lago. Hermione suspirou de decepção quando não viu nada. Nuvens cobriam as estrelas. O lago estava negro._

_- Espere – pediu Rony quando ela virou a fim de voltar ao castelo – as nuvens vão embora._

_- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou ela em tom de desafio._

_- Porque quero mostrar pra você – respondeu ele simplesmente mirando o céu._

_Hermione o fitou por um tempo. Ele estava diferente. Não sabia como, mas estava. Continuava sendo o mesmo Rony de sempre, mas ao mesmo tempo era outro. Não, não era aquele Rony que ela conhecia. Seu amigo e amigo de Harry. Ele era apenas um rapaz ruivo cheio de sardas querendo mostrar o lago iluminado._

_"Querendo _me_ mostrar." – pensou ela repentinamente._

_- Olhe, Mione! – ele apontou pra cima e ela ergueu os olhos._

_A visão a fez ficar muda. Era lindo. Não conseguiria descrever nunca o modo como a água escura conseguia fundir-se de maneira tão perfeita com as luzes brancas. Nem com mil palavras._

_- Gostou_? – perguntou Rony vendo o quanto ela estava deslumbrada.

_- É perfeito._

_Os dois ficaram em silêncio observando o lago até as nuvens tomarem novamente conta do céu._

_- Vamos embora – disse Hermione devagar. Aquele espetáculo parecia ter deixado sua mente mais lenta – antes que alguém nos veja._

_Rony concordou com ela mas antes disse:_

_- Mas já nos viram._

_- Quem? – perguntou Hermione temerosa, lançando um olhar às janelas escuras do castelo._

_- Os anjos._

_a a a_

_"Os anjos me espiam agora?" _– Hermione perguntou novamente. _"Espiam Rony?"_

Silêncio.

_"Por que estou me lembrando disso agora?_" – pensou ela cerrando as cortinas bruscamente – "_por que estou pensando em Rony? Eu estou bem assim, estou feliz com a vida que tenho. Não preciso de mais nada. De mais nada. Nem de ninguém."_****

Puxou as cobertas e virou para o lado. Estava cansada, fora um longo dia e precisava acordar cedo no dia seguinte.

a a a

- ...onde você está com a cabeça, Hermione? – Percy perguntou mais uma vez.

- Eu, eu não sei... – murmurou ela à beira das lágrimas – eu realmente não sei, Percy.

Se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão estranha, provavelmente levaria a sério a visita de Percy a sua sala. Ele acabara se tornando conselheiro-chefe do Ministro da Magia. Hermione praticamente nunca o via, só em situações de emergência. E aquela parecia ser uma delas.

- Você esqueceu os relatórios? O pagamento de Malfoy? Simplesmente esqueceu?

Hermione não respondeu. Era funcionária exemplar, nunca faltava com seus compromissos. Nunca. Formara-se com mérito em Hogwarts. Agora deixaria, que por causa de um enjôo e de pensamentos depressivos tudo despencasse? Assim, sem mais nem menos?

- Ontem eu não estava me sentindo bem, Percy – começou ela – tive uma forte crise de estômago logo pela manhã, vim para o trabalho e ainda de tive de dar uma entrevista ao _Profeta. _Malfoy invadiu minha sala mais à tarde e minha noite foi péssima.

- Eu também tenho dias ruins – começou Percy em tom pomposo – tenho meus maus momentos. Nem tudo na vida é fácil, Hermione. É preciso trabalhar todo dia. Isso quer dizer _todo_ dia. Dar tudo o que podemos de nós sempre. Entendeu? Não aceito suas desculpas. Se você continuar assim não sei o que poderá acontecer. Logo você, que sempre foi uma garota sensata me arranja uma encrenca dessas. Trate de melhorar seu serviço e não me venha com esses _maus dias_ ou serei obrigado a descontar todas essas faltas do seu salário – ele girou os calcanhares para ir embora mas antes disse – e mais um deslize seu, mais _um _e adeus cargo de chefe de departamento.

Assim que o ruivo saiu, Hermione se deixou largar em sua confortável cadeira. _"Eu sempre faço tudo certo. Sempre fiz tudo certo. Mas um dia de erro, estraga tudo... Apenas um erro é suficiente para estragar tudo..." _Precisava relaxar um pouco. Parar de pensar. _"Parar de pensar nessas coisas que pensei que já tinha esquecido. Parar de pensar tanto em Rony..."_

- É uma bomba!

Hermione desejou que as pessoas não gritassem tanto. Roberta, sua assistente, vinha entrando pela sala gingando desesperadamente, balançando um exemplar do _Profeta Diário_ nas mãos.

- A matéria comigo saiu? – perguntou Hermione sem muito interesse.

- Saiu sim – confirmou Roberta dramaticamente – e na primeira página.

Ela atirou o jornal da na mesa da chefe que leu:

MINISTÉRIO NO FUNDO DO POÇO

_Funcionária de alto escalão do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas é encontrada trabalhando bêbada. O que será de nós___

- O quê...? – começou Hermione indignada, mas Roberta fez sinal para que ela lesse o resto.

A medida que seus olhos corriam por aquelas linhas, o queixo de Hermione ia caindo. _"As reformas no Ministério após a queda do Lord das Trevas não foram suficientes para expurgar todos os funcionários não qualificados", "Hermione Granger, escritora do sucesso _Igualdade entre os Mundos _aparentemente se encontrava bêbada durante nossa entrevista e com toda certeza não está apta a fazer acordos com ninguém, muito menos com duendes revoltosos." _Não podia acreditar no que estava lendo. Era loucura! Ela, acusada de trabalhar bêbada, de possuir delírios mentais? O que estava acontecendo? O que estava acontecendo com sua vida?

- ... e recomendamos um tratamento no St. Mungus com a curandeira Philipa Jones, especializada em vícios mágicos – murmurou Hermione lendo as últimas linhas do jornal – Roberta, o que... o que é isso?

- Eu disse pra você, Hermione – falou Roberta pegando de volta o exemplar do jornal – eu disse pra você não fazer aquela entrevista. Pra eles, pouco importa que os duendes estejam explodindo o mundo desde que possam falar mal de alguém...

- Mas eu sempre faço tudo certo, Rob! – protestou Hermione batendo a mão com força na mesa – eu sempre faço tudo certo! No meu primeiro erro, eles caem em cima de mim. Caluniando. Mentindo. Dizendo que eu estava bêbada! Oh, pelos céus, eu nunca sequer cheguei _perto_ de um Whisky de fogo!

- Controle-se, Hermione, voc...

- Eu não quero me controlar mais! Eu me controlei a vida toda. Sempre fiz tudo certo e quando eu erro, uma única vez, tudo desmorona! Não quero mais isso pra mim, preciso dar um tempo. Repensar minha vida. Ver se está tudo realmente valendo a pena...

Hermione saiu correndo da sala deixando Roberta para trás.

- Não tente ser perfeita demais, Hermione...

a a a

Rony Weasley tomava café da manhã no Caldeirão Furado. Não havia dormido muito bem na noite anterior. Estava cansado, apesar da viagem de Belfast até Londres não ser exageradamente longa. Tinha tanta coisa ainda para fazer... precisava ir para a Toca, falar com a Sra. Weasley, acertar algumas coisas que faltavam. _"Acalme-se Rony, daqui a uma semana você estará feliz, viajando para o Caribe"_

- Oh, você está aqui – exclamou uma mulher sentando-se ao lado dele – procurei você por todo este lugar! Não sabia que costumava acordar tão cedo!

- Não costumo – respondeu Rony bocejando – não consegui dormir muito bem esta noite.

- Pobrezinho – murmurou a loira – dei uma passada no Beco Lateral...

- ... Diagonal – corrigiu Rony automaticamente.

- Isso! Sabia que tinha qualquer coisa a ver com triângulos.... – o ruivo franziu a sobrancelha perante o comentário – mas isso não importa. Comprei um exemplar do _Protetor Diário_ e...

- _Profeta_ Diário – corrigiu Rony mais uma vez.

- Não gosto quando fala comigo neste tom – falou a mulher com um ar ofendido.

- Desculpe – pediu Rony arrependido – já disse que não dormi bem esta noite... desculpe, sim?

A mulher sorriu largo e prosseguiu:

- Pensei que você gostaria de ler.

Rony deu um sorriso para ela e pegou o jornal. Não gostava do _Profeta Diário_ e raramente o lia. Somente quando tinha notícias de esportes e de preferência, notícias sobre os Cannons, que estavam progredindo em seu fracasso secular.

Houve uma época em Hogwarts em que ele, Harry e _Hermione_ liam o jornal todas as manhãs. _"Os tempos eram difíceis naquela época. As coisas eram escuras"_ As notícias eram diferentes das de agora. Ora, que palhaçada era aquela, uma funcionária desconjuntada daquele jeito? E que sala era aquela? Parecia mais o quarto de Fred e Jorge!

Leu a manchete: MINISTÉRIO NO FUNDO DO POÇO. Sua atenção voltou para a foto onde a mulher tentava em vão arrumar os cabelos. Parecia ter passado a noite no Cabeça de Javali.

- Meu Deus! É uma funcionária do seu Ministério? – perguntou a mulher que estivera lendo a notícia por trás de Rony. O ruivo era enorme e se ele estivesse de pé, provavelmente a loira mal lhe chegaria aos ombros. Isso é claro, se ela estivesse usando salto alto.

- É o que parece – concordou Rony imaginando o que Percy não diria quando lesse a notícia.

Provavelmente a carreira daquela infeliz estaria acabada. Não duvidava que daqui a uma hora mais ou menos, a mulher da foto estaria com seus pertences reunidos numa caixa, ouvindo Percy gritar um belo e longo discurso sobre responsabilidade e fidelidade para com o Ministério. Sem recomendação, ela não encontraria um bom emprego nunca mais. Rony imaginou sua vida: uma mulher provavelmente inteligente, que poderia ter alcançado relativo sucesso, se casando com um homem gorducho e feio _"provavelmente o dono de um bar"_. Passando o resto dos dias lavando pratos para a ajudar o marido e depois arrumando um bando de filhos, todos eles com nomes tipo Stu, Van, Déb e Lyn. Todos eles futuros fracassados também. _"No máximo um deles poderá se tornar condutor de Noitibus Andante ou se derem sorte, faxineiro do St. Mungus." _

Continuou olhando a foto da mulher por alguns segundos. Era bonita também. Suas vestes, apesar de sujas, eram elegantes. Imaginou-a com um avental velho. _"Um único erro pode acabar com toda uma vida"._

Ficou assustado com seu próprio pensamento. Um calafrio lhe percorreu o corpo. _"Ora, que bobagem. Por que estou pensando nisso?"_

- O que diz sobre a mulher da foto? – perguntou a outra atrás dele.

Rony, que fora trazido bruscamente de volta à realidade, leu a legenda:

- É a Chefe de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Hermio... – parou bruscamente ao ler novamente aquele nome depois de tantos anos – Hermione Granger.

- Você a conhece? – perguntou a loira.

O ruivo não respondeu de imediato. Sim, ele se lembrava de que Harry havia lhe dito que Hermione trabalhava no Ministério, algo com Criaturas Mágicas mas ele não dera muita atenção a isso na época. Sabia por alto que ela havia escrito uns livros (Gina até tinha comprado uns exemplares e presenteado toda a família com eles) e que tinha relativo sucesso no mundo bruxo. O que acontecera com ela? Olhou para a foto do jornal uma última vez e se lembrou da garota que conhecera em Hogwarts. Não, impossível de serem a mesma pessoa. Hermione era... _"ela era perfeita" _– pensou Rony sem querer.

- Não. Eu não conheço.

N/A: estão gostando dos rumos da fic? Eu realmente espero que sim! Não se esqueçam das reviews por favor! Sabe, pra eu saber que pelo menos tem alguém lendo a história... critiquem, elogiem, façam o que quiserem (que isso to dando uma Victor Ichijouji pedindo reviews tão histericamente assim...) Podem me mandar e-mails também Pode ter certeza de que eu vou responder...

Os agradecimentos deste capítulo vão para a minha querida irmã Jéssica, porque ela tem toda paciência do mundo em agüentar toda a minha falação sem fim sobre as minhas fics. Valeu maninha, você é demais! E me perdoe a encheção de saco... e desculpe ter feito tudo isso com a Hermione... é porque se não, não teríamos fic, não é mesmo? Ah, sim antes que me esqueça. Essa cena do lago foi inspirada numa situação que aconteceu comigo de verdade. Então agradecimentos à pessoa que estava comigo... inspiração vem de onde né?

**No próximo capítulo...**

Gente chorando, Harry dando conselhos, reflexões sobre a vida... quem é a mulher loira conversando com Rony? Ela vai aparecer direito no próximo capítulo? Eu respondo: continuem lendo (e mandando reviews... não eu não desisto mesmo dessa história de reviews...) o próximo capítulo **´Eu Vou me casar, Hermione´ **(é, o capítulo é o título da fic sim...).


	3. Eu vou me casar, Hermione

**_Eu Vou me casar, Hermione_**

**Capítulo Três – Eu Vou me Casar, Hermione**

Hermione seguia pelos corredores do Ministério sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores que as pessoas lhe lançavam. Ora, que eles olhassem! _"Olhem, olhem todos vocês! Nunca se cansam de se alimentar das fraquezas alheias, não é? Por que não se olham no espelho! Veja o que vocês são!"_ Eram reflexões amargas, ela sabia, mas era a única coisa que sua mente permitia-lhe pensar.

Entrou no elevador. Queria ir embora dali, o mais rápido possível. Para onde? Ela não sabia. Talvez nem quisesse saber. Estava acontecendo algo com ela, uma mudança naqueles últimos dias. O que mais faltava acontecer? O que _faltava_ acontecer?

- Hermione?

Ela já ia se virar para gritar "_Sim, eu sou Hermione Granger e sim, eu vomitei em cima da minha mesa ontem e sim, cala a maa dessa maldita boca agora!"_, quando percebeu que era a pessoa com quem ela mais gostaria de conversar no mundo.

Era Harry.

Ela o abraçou imediatamente começando a chorar. Harry não soube como agir. Olhou para as pessoas em volta rapidamente e meio sem jeito, acabou retribuindo o abraço. "_Meu Deus_ – pensou ele – _que cena mais constrangedora"._

- O que... o que aconteceu, Hermione? – perguntou ele ainda surpreso com a reação a amiga.

- Oh, Harry – falou ela soluçando em seu ombro – você não sabe como é horrível! Não faz idéia!

- O que é tão horrível?

- Tudo desmoronou, Harry – começou ela debilmente – por causa daquele maldito enjôo comecei a fazer e pensar coisas que não devia.

Só faltava essa. Hermione tinha surtado de vez. Harry não sabia exatamente como agir. Na verdade, sempre que enfrentava problemas pessoais e sentimentais, pedia ajuda à amiga. _"Ela é a pessoa mais qualificada para controlar esse tipo de situação, ou pelo menos, era."_

- Eu tenho que ir ao Beco Diagonal hoje, Mione – disse Harry preocupado com o estado da amiga – não quer ir comigo tomar alguma coisa no Caldeirão Furado?

Hermione não disse nada. Depois de ter sido taxada de bêbada pelo _Profeta Diário_, a última coisa que queria era aparecer chorando num bar.

- Poderíamos conversar melhor lá – continuou Harry – você poderia me contar tudo sem que precisássemos interditar o elevador do Ministério.

Ela olhou em volta. As pessoas estavam olhando. Esperando que eles descessem. Alguns até mesmo gritavam para que eles saíssem dali, fazendo piadinhas maldosas. Ora, não precisava dar satisfação a ninguém. Harry estava querendo ajuda-la (e ela bem sabia que ele não era lá tão bom nesses assuntos. Sabia que ele preferia derrotar mil Comensais da Morte ao ter que dar conselhos sentimentais a alguém). Que importava aqueles imbecis do _Profeta_! Era a _sua_ vida. Fazia dela o que bem queria.

- Tudo bem, Harry – consentiu ela lançando um olhar mortífero a uma velha que gritava qualquer coisa sem sentido – vamos.

Dois pequenos estalos e os dois já não estavam mais ali.

a a a

Se perguntassem, Rony não saberia dizer porque tinha dito não conhecer Hermione. Eles tinham sido bons amigos, não tinham? Durante todos os anos de Hogwarts. Fazia quanto tempo que não a via? Três anos? Talvez até um pouquinho mais... a última vez fora na sede da Ordem da Fênix, depois de terem terminado Hogwarts. _"Harry estava todo arrebentado_ – lembrou-se Rony repreendendo-se por rir de uma lembrança como essa – _não conseguia nem levantar da cama." ****_

**a a a**

_- Enquanto eu estou aqui sofrendo, vocês estão aí se divertindo – falou Harry. Ultimamente ele andava melhor, tentava anima-los. Dizer coisas alegres._

_- Ah, Harry, não reclama – retrucou Rony rindo – estamos fazendo um favor de trazer comida pra você._

_- Se me deixassem levantar, eu mesmo iria até a cozinha._

_- Se não me engano muito, a poucos segundos você disse que estava sofrendo... – disse Rony rindo e entregando um prato de batatas recheadas ao amigo._

_- Hum – fez Harry enfiando um pedaço particularmente grande na boca – onde está Hermione?_

_- Fazendo as malas – respondeu Rony – vai voltar para casa, quer ver os pais depois de tudo._

_- Rony – começou Harry – quer um conselho meu?_

_- Sinceramente? Não._

_- Vamos Rony, quando foi que te dei um mau conselho?_

_- Pra dizer a verdade você nunca me deu um conselho, Harry – disse o ruivo rindo._

_- Não faça uma burrice – falou Harry ignorando o comentário do amigo._

_- Que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Rony parando subitamente de rir._

_- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer – respondeu Harry enfiando o garfo em mais uma batata._

_a a a_

_"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer"_.

Rony nunca entendeu realmente o que Harry queria dizer com aquilo. Os dois nunca tinham tocado nesse assunto novamente. _"O único conselho que Harry me deu na vida e até hoje eu não consegui entender!"_ Riu alto da lembrança. Gostaria de ver o amigo novamente. Desde que fora para Belfast não falava com ele e isso fora a mais de um mês atrás. Precisava contar as novidades a ele. Saber o que vinha acontecendo.

_"Não faça uma burrice"._

Talvez até perguntasse sobre aquela tarde, tanto tempo atrás. Fora a apenas três anos mas pareciam ter corrido três séculos. As coisas mudaram tanto. _Ele _mudara tanto. Quem diria que se tornaria jogador de quadribol? Ele, Rony Weasley, o perdedor. Andando sempre à sombra de alguém. À sombra dos irmãos, à sombra de Harry, à sombra de Hermione. Hermione... aquele nome que ficara marcado nele durante tanto tempo. Onde ela estaria agora?

a a a

- Não ligue para o que esses idiotas estão dizendo, Mione – falou Harry. Estava sentado numa mesa do Caldeirão Furado bebendo cerveja amanteigada enquanto ouvia Hermione chorar, contar o que tinha acontecido, chorar, dizer que sua vida estava toda errada, chorar e dizer que tudo que conquistara estava destruído para depois chorar de novo. Ele, cumprindo dificilmente o papel do melhor amigo, ouviu tudo e deu um conselho. Muito clichê por sinal.

Pra falar a verdade, Harry estava assustado. Hermione sempre parecera tão impenetrável que durante um tempo, pensou que nada pudesse atingi-la. Claro, já vira a garota com medo e apreensão, mas nada chegava sequer perto do estado em que ela se encontrava agora. _"Ela não pode ao menos parar de chorar um pouco? Assim não precisarei fazer tanta força para entender o que ela está dizendo"._

- Isso já aconteceu comigo – achou que precisava dizer alguma coisa mais – várias e várias vezes. Mas eu me deixei abater? Não, eu sabia que meus amigos sempre estariam lá comigo e que eles sabiam que nada daquilo era verdade.

- Oh, Harry... – murmurou Hermione limpando as lágrimas.

- Você já passou por coisas muito piores que isso – lembrou Harry dando um sorriso sincero – enfrentou tantas coisas... nunca se deixou abater. Ora, não foi você mesma que disse no quarto ano: _não ligue para o que o que aquela filha da mãe da Skeeter diz sobre você, Harry. _Bem, talvez não tenha sito exatamente com essas palavras, mas o sentido foi esse.

Hermione começou a rir:

- Você tem razão, Harry. Mas é que tudo tem me parecido tão errado desde ontem. Maldito enjôo foi aquele.

- Tem hora que a vida arranja um jeito de acordar a gente. Pra ver o que realmente vale a pena.

- Pra ver o que realmente vale a pena... – repetiu Hermione sonhadoramente – obrigada por ter vindo até aqui, Harry, eu não sei o que faria sem você.

- Não foi nada – disse Harry ficando feliz por saber que ela estava mais animada – eu tinha que vir até aqui mesmo. Pedi uma folguinha hoje.

- Folga? – perguntou ela interessada – pra que?

- Bem, não estava pensando em contar nada agora – falou Harry embaraçado - mas a verdade é que... ah, vou dizer. Resolvi tomar um outro rumo na vida e dizer a...

- Rony!

- Não! – protestou Harry – eu vou pedir...

- Oi, Harry – cumprimentou o ruivo que acabara de entrar no Caldeirão Furado. Tinha acabado de voltar do Beco Diagonal – olá, Hermione.

Sentiu um desconforto ao vê-la ali, não sabia porque. Estava com uma cara péssima e provavelmente contava para Harry o que ele próprio lera no jornal pela manhã. Seus olhares se encontraram por um longo tempo.

- Hey, Rony! – disse Harry sorrindo ao ver o amigo – o que faz por aqui?

- Estou hospedado aqui desde ontem – respondeu o outro tentando evitar de olhar para Hermione novamente e agir com naturalidade – desde que voltei de Belfast.

- E como foi a temporada? – perguntou Harry animado – o time está progredindo, não?

- Está sim – concordou Rony.

A conversa era sobre quadribol e Hermione não entendia absolutamente, indubitavelmente, NADA sobre goles, balaços e pomos. Ficou observando Rony. Ele estava diferente. Fazia muito tempo que não o via. Sentiu algo estranho. Se vinha de dentro ou de fora ela não sabia dizer. Só sabia que era pelo fato de Rony estar perto dela. Depois de tanto tempo os três estavam reunidos. Hermione sentiu-se corar. Podia perceber que apesar de estar conversando com Harry, Rony tentava captar seus movimentos. Parecia a toda hora se certificar se ela realmente estava ali.

Por que tudo tivera de acontecer num tempo de guerra? _"Largue de ser idiota Hermione Granger, foi só um beijo bobo..."_ Um beijo. Ela foi embora. Ele não foi atrás.

_"Um único erro pode mudar toda uma vida"._

E por que não se viram depois? Primeiro foram os testes para os Cannons. Depois a entrada dela para o Ministério. Sempre tinha alguma coisa no caminho que acabava impedindo um encontro entre os dois. Aniversário de uma amiga, viagens, doença... _"Talvez tudo isso tenha acontecido para que eu percebesse que minha vida não seria como eu queria se não estivesse com ele... talvez, por isso tudo tenha ruído. Para que eu pudesse encontra-lo de novo aqui no Caldeirão Furado..."_

Mas que tipo de pensamento era aquele? Então, ela ainda amava Rony? _"Não, isso seria ridículo... mas..."_ Sim, ela ainda amava Rony! Aquele jeito idiota de sorrir, o modo como arrepiava os cabelos de vez em quando e aquele maldito jeito de falar, que fala sempre besteira. Gostava do jeito como ele se confrontara com ela a vida toda. Era o único que a fazia se sentir superior e uma completa imbecil ao mesmo tempo. _"Ele era o único que me atrapalhava... o único que me afetava... oh, pelos céus! Eu amo ainda Rony Weasley!"_

Esse pensamento a encheu de uma inesperada alegria. Começou a rir sozinha. Como fora idiota durante todos esses anos! Agora, o que faria? Diria a ele? Marcaria um encontro casual? Falaria com Harry? Precisava tomar uma atitude. Mais do que nunca queria estar com ele. _Precisava_ estar com ele. Mas antes que pudesse planejar algo Rony disse:

- Estou para mudar radicalmente o rumo da minha vida.

- O que vai fazer, Rony? – Hermione entrou animada na conversa – enfiar algum cérebro nessa cabeça oca?

- Não – respondeu o ruivo olhando no fundo dos olhos dela – eu vou me casar, Hermione.

**a a a**

**N/A:** primeiro me desculpem pela demora na atualização. Mas eu cumpri o prometido né? Foi na última horinha do fim de semana mas pelo menos foi, né? como prometido coloquei flashback nesse capítulo também. Tudo bem, são pouco reveladores ainda mas depois vocês vão entender tudo. Espero realmente que não tenha ficado tão ruim... a ação da fic começa a partir de agora (a ficha da Hermione finalmente caiu) e estou me esforçando ao máximo para não fazer nenhuma maluquice muito grande. Espero realmente que estejam gostando e por favor, mandem reviews!!! Não custa nada gente!

Agradecimentos desse cap vão para:

a Jéssica: querida irmã, se não fosse vc o que seria de mim? Ou pior, o que seria das minhas fanfics?

a Fran KC: valeu, vc foi primeira a comentar a minha história!!! Muito obrigada por dizer que ficou boa, eu tento me esforçar o máximo que posso!

a Anna-Malfoy: eu também amo Rony e Mione do fundo do meu coração! (é por isso q vivo judiando dos dois na minha fanfic) E sim, o Rony é um idiota, principalmente quando disse que não conhecia a Hermione... obrigada pela sua review! Ah, antes que eu esqueça. Já li uma fic sua, na verdade era tradução... De Volta ao Passado. Ficou muito boa!

a Thati Weasley: espero que continue lendo e gostando da fic!!!

**No próximo capítulo...**

A notícia cai feito uma bomba na cabeça da já tão sofrida Hermione. Finalmente poderemos ver mais Rony na ativa, assim como a noiva dele! (até que enfim!!!) Mais um flashback e prometo que esse vai ser mais revelador! Não perca o próximo capítulo **´Convite de Casamento´.** E por favor gente, reviews!!!


	4. Convite de Casamento

**Eu vou me casar, Hermione**

**Capítulo Quatro – Convite de Casamento**

_Alexander__ e Alexandra __Zivojinovich_

_juntamente com_

_Arthur e Molly Weasley_

_convidam você, Hermione Jane Granger, para o casamento de seus filhos_

**_Nadia Anastácia Zivojinovich e Ronald Billius Weasley_**

****

_A cerimônia se realizará na próxima sexta-feira, Hotel Entre Trapos e Farrapos – Londres juntamente com a recepção festiva._

Era quarta-feira de manhã. Hermione comia (com muita moderação e relutância) um pedaço de torrada seca em companhia dos pais. Eram sete horas e Joshua Granger acabara de trazer sua correspondência e assim que ele proferiu as palavras:_ "Seu correio já chegou, minha filha__?" _uma chuva de corujas de todas as cores e espécies possíveis invadiu a mesa dos Granger, largando dezenas e dezenas de pergaminhos em cima da mesa do café-da-manhã.

- Não sei se vou me acostumar com isso – murmurou a Sra. Granger tomando um grande gole de chá gelado enquanto observava a última coruja ir embora, não antes é claro, de soltar um monte de penas.

Hermione ao menos leu o remetente das cartas vermelhas onde havia o desenho de uma cabeça decepada. Sabia que eram dos duendes. Depois de ouvir ao que lhe pareceu milhares de berradores, todos eles gritando algo parecido com _"Você é a vergonha da comunidade mágica! Bêbada promíscua!", p_egou um pergaminho muito branco e leu as novidades de Amélia Heart, uma antiga colega de Departamento que iniciara agora uma longa viagem pela Ásia. Duas ou três cartas tratavam-se de assuntos ministeriais menos importantes e havia um envelope dourado, elegantemente timbrado. Hermione abriu. Leu. E quase caiu da cadeira.

- O que foi? – perguntou o Sr. Granger.

Era a confirmação do que Rony havia-lhe contado no Caldeirão Furado. No dia anterior sentira uma vontade imensa de gritar: _"Você não pode se casar! Você disse que me amava!"_ mas não fez isso, limitou-se a dar os parabéns sem saber ao certo o que estava dizendo. Logo depois, despedira-se com pressa, dizendo que precisava voltar ao trabalho, mas na verdade ficara andando pela Londres trouxa aparentemente sem rumo.

Era uma brincadeira. Ou uma tentativa de Rony fazer com que todos acreditassem que havia realmente tomado um rumo na vida. Da próxima vez que ela se encontrasse com ele, provavelmente os dois iriam rir daquela história idiota de casamento. Além do mais, quem iria querer se casar com Rony Weasley? Mas naquela manhã, com o convite, as coisas pareciam mais sérias. _Terrivelmente_ mais sérias.

Tinha lido errado, era isso. Talvez tivesse pensado tanto naquilo durante a noite que sua mente resolvera brincar um pouco com ela. Tinha lido errado. Provavelmente era só mais algum desconhecido do Ministério que estava se casando e querendo fazer barulho, andara convidando todo mundo. Era isso. _Tinha_ de ser isso.

Releu os nomes no pergaminho mais uma vez. Não havia dúvida: _Nadia Anastácia Zivojinovich e Ronald Billius Weasley._ Ronald Billius Weasley. Ora, não precisava ser necessariamente _aquele_ Ronald Billius Weasley, precisava? Poderia haver outros infelizes cujos pais provavelmente bêbados, tivessem dado ao filho o nome de Ronald Billius Weasley, não podia? Claro que podia! Deviam existir montes deles. E por coincidência, _esse _Ronald Billius Weasley tinha pais que se chamavam Arthur e Molly. Claro!

... e amanhã mesmo porcos mutantes da Estônia entregariam sua correspondência usando fitas coloridas nos polegares opositores de seus dedos dos pés.

_"Rony está se casando."_ Hermione não conseguia mais pensar... _"Rony está _realmente_ se casando.__" _Era impressão sua ou as coisas estavam ficando fora de foco? _"Rony está se casando!"_ O convite caiu da mão dela quando gritou a plenos pulmões:

- Ele está mesmo se casando!

Joshua e Jane Granger, dois dentistas trouxas que já tinham visto de tudo na vida (eu digo de tudo mesmo, porque são incríveis certas coisas que acontecem em consultórios dentários. O que aquele motorzinho não faz com as pessoas...) ficaram de queixo caído ao ouvirem Hermione gritar daquele jeito. Sim, porque ela gritou com vontade como se fazendo isso, pudesse deixar a coisa menos real. Menos dolorida.

Por que? Por que percebera que ainda o amava tão tarde? Então sua vida tinha ido por água abaixo a toa? Sua moral tinha sido arrastada para a lama _a troco de nada_? Isso era injusto! Por que? Por que?

_"Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça _– pensou Hermione firmemente – _preciso fazer alguma coisa."_

Não tinha mais nada a perder. O amor de Rony agora parecia ser a única coisa que valia a pena. Que fosse para o lixo toda aquela história de carreira, trabalho e responsabilidade. Imaginou-se uma velha solteirona morando sozinha. A casa era grande demais. Imaginou-se sentada em sua cadeira no departamento fazendo um discurso igual ao de Percy. Não, não ia deixar que Rony se casasse com aquela Nada Zivojoporcaria e nem com mulher nenhuma!

_"Será que em dois dias consigo impedir um casamento?"_

a a a

Rony acordou de devagar. Estendeu o braço para o outro lado da cama e sorriu ao tocar em Nádia. Abriu os olhos e mirou, feliz, a mulher com quem iria se casar na sexta-feira. Ok, sexta-feira não havia sido o dia da semana com o qual ele pensaria em realizar seu casamento. Mas ao que parecia, aquela sexta-feira era o aniversário do tataravô de Nádia e ela quisera fazer uma homenagem.

- Rony... – murmurou Nádia acordando – você já acordou?

- Já sim – respondeu ele admirando-a. Nadia era branca demais. Tinha a pele muito clara, os cabelos muito loiros. Rony dizia que ela parecia um anjo. Um anjo albino, mas ainda assim um anjo.

- Hoje vamos até a sua casa? – perguntou ela sonolenta.

- Vou levar você lá – falou Rony enquanto brincava com o cabelo dela – tem que conhecer todos. Já conhece Carlinhos, Fred e Jorge mas não os outros. Mamãe disse que vai dar um almoço especial em sua homenagem, está realmente ansiosa para te conhecer. Combinei tudo com ela ontem. Já comprou tudo que tinha de comprar no Beco?

- Já sim – afirmou Nadia com os olhos brilhando de contentamento – comprei coisas lindas, Rony. Lindas, lindas. Comprei um presente para sua mãe, espero que ela goste. Vamos indo agora?

- Não sem antes você me dar um beijo.

- Tolinho – ela chegou mais perto a fim de dar-lhe um beijo estalado – acha que sua família vai gostar de mim?

- Se eu gosto – falou Rony – por que eles não gostariam? – e puxou-a mais para perto de si...

a a a

- Mal posso acreditar que Roniquinho está se casando – falava a Sra. Weasley enquanto arrumava a cozinha da Toca impacientemente com um aceno de varinha – e ainda mais com uma russa!

- Ela não é russa, Molly – corrigiu o Sr. Weasley comendo um grande pedaço de torta de ameixa – ela nasceu na Finlândia e mora na Irlanda. Fred disse que os _pais_ dela é que eram russos.

- Ele não podia ter escolhido uma garota menos no _norte?_! – reclamou Molly largando-se numa cadeira ao lado do marido e pegando um lenço nas vestes para assoar o nariz.

- Que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Gina que vinha descendo para tomar café.

- Sua mãe está inconsolável com a notícia que Rony deu ontem – anunciou o Sr. Weasley mirando a esposa.

- Ora, mamãe – disse a ruiva – não fique assim. Rony está feliz, não está? Está encantado com a idéia de se casar e até mesmo já enviou os convites.

- Ao menos nos contou seus planos... – chorou a Sra. Weasley.

- Sim, mas ele mesmo diz que tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Fique feliz por ele, mamãe.

- Eu estou feliz, Gina querida, mas é que... – ela assoou o nariz forte.

- Mas é que o quê? – perguntou Gina penalizada.

- Ele vai casar numa sexta-feira!

- E o que tem isso?

- Ora, Gina, querida. Ninguém se casa numa sexta-feira – começou a Sra. Weasley ligeiramente irritada – eu me casei no sábado assim como Carlinhos. Percy se casou num domingo. Rony vai se casar na sexta?

- Quem importa o dia da semana, mãe – fez Gina repartindo a torta com o pai – ele está feliz. Encontrou a mulher da vida dele. Finalmente parou de pensar em Hermione.

- Não diga tolices, Gina – disse a Sra. Weasley levantando-se – desde quando Rony gosta da Hermione?

- Desde sempre – afirmou Gina enquanto censurava com os olhos Arthur Weasley que ria da conversa das duas – Rony era louco por Hermione. Por que acha que nunca arranjou uma namorada realmente séria? – ela mesma respondeu – porque vivia pensando em Hermione. Agora pelo que parece, ele resolveu tocar a vida e esquece-la. Não vale a pena sofrer por quem não nos quer.

a a a

- Rony... – chamou Nádia que estava deitada no tórax dele – já chamou seus padrinhos?

- Chamei Harry – respondeu o ruivo fixando o teto do quarto.

- Que Harry?

- Meu melhor amigo Harry – explicou Rony – somos amigos desde Hogwarts. Chamei-o ontem. Encontrei com ele aqui no Caldeirão.

Rony perguntou-se porque não chamara Hermione para ser madrinha mas aí se lembrou que ela saíra apressada, provavelmente ainda tentava salvar o emprego. _"Mas, se ela tivesse ficado, eu a chamaria?"_

- Hum... e quem mais?

- A namorada do Harry – respondeu ele sem emoção.

- E quem é ela?

- Uma garota.

- Imaginei que fosse uma garota – retrucou Nádia num tom seco. Detestava quando Rony fixava o teto daquela maneira e respondia a suas perguntas de modo tão vago. _"Parece que não está aqui. Parece que está longe... longe de mim."_

Os dois ficaram em silencio durante alguns minutos. Rony continuava mirando o teto. Estava longe. Estava no Baile de Inverno, em seu quarto ano.

_ a a a_

_Rony havia deixado Harry conversando com Cedrico. Em outra situação, provavelmente estaria curioso mas sua mente estava toda na pessoa que andava a menos de dez passos à sua frente. Hermione. Ela estava linda naquele baile. O modo como o vestido balançava enquanto ela andava... o modo como seus olhos brilhavam... simplesmente linda._

_- Luzes Encantadas – murmurou a garota e a Mulher Gorda mais sua amiga Vi abriram passagem enquanto diziam:_

_- Ânimo querida!_

_- Luzes Encantadas – repetiu Rony porque quando chegou o quadro já havia se fechado._

_- Por que não veio com sua amiga? – perguntou a Mulher Gorda visivelmente aborrecida por ter sido interrompida mais uma vez._

_- Não é da sua conta – retrucou Rony entrando na Sala Comunal._

_Se sentia mal. Não sabia exatamente porque. A noite havia sido pequena para tantos acontecimentos. Descobrir que Hagrid era meio-gigante e tudo mais. Estava deixando sua cabeça pesada. Largou-se de qualquer jeito numa poltrona e assustado, percebeu que Hermione estava sentada à sua frente._

_- O que foi? Já está com saudades do Vitinho? – foi a única coisa que conseguiu dizer._

_- Larga de ser idiota, Rony. Pare de chamá-lo de Vitinho._

_- O encontro não foi tão bom assim? – disse o ruivo dando um sorriso maldoso._

_- O seu parece não ter sido. Padma Patil arranjou outro garoto para dançar – era a vez dela dar um sorriso maldoso._

_- Eu não me importo com Padma Patil – falou Rony levantando-se – só sei que você está traindo Harry, conversando com Krum, é isso que você está fazendo!_

_- E se eu estivesse fazendo alguma coisa, Rony? – perguntou Hermione se pondo de pé e se afastando dele – o que você iria dizer? Ou o que você vai fazer? Traindo Harry? Isso é só uma saída para o seu ciúme. Quando é que vai tomar coragem e..._

_- Não é nada disso! Não estou gostando do..._

_- Não gosta do quê? – perguntou Hermione lívida. Seus cabelos começavam a se soltar do coque – de saber que eu posso me divertir sem estar com você ou com Harry? Em saber que existem outros garotos no mundo que possam se interessar por mim? Que eles possam querer sair comigo?_

_- Realmente eu não gosto disso. O que o Krum fez com você? Lavagem cerebral? Detesto essa droga de baile!_

_- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe?_

_- Ah, é? – berrou Rony ficando vermelho – qual é?_

_- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso! – gritou Hermione dando as costas a ele e subindo para o dormitório feminino._

a a a

- Rony! – berrou Nádia. Estava agora sentada no fim da cama mirando o ruivo com mágoa.

- Hum? – fez Rony saindo de suas lembranças.

- Estou falando com você!

- Desculpe – pediu Rony indo até ela – estava distraído, pensando...

- Pensando em que?

- Me lembrando dos tempos de Hogwarts – falou Rony não mentindo – você me fez lembrar de Harry, então andei me lembrando de algumas coisas...

- Sei que está mentindo – disse Nádia com amargura – posso ter conhecido você a um mês atrás mas sei quando mente pra mim. Em quem você estava pensando?

- O que é isso, Nádia? – perguntou o ruivo começando a rir – eu só...

- Me diga em quem você estava pensando! – gritou ela.

Rony se assustou. Nunca pensou que Nádia pudesse ser assim. Nunca. Ela era tão calma, nunca o desafiava.

- Eu não estava pensando em ninguém. Vamos, meu amor, vamos parar com isso – tentou dar-lhe um beijo mas a loira virou o rosto.

- Vou trocar de roupa. Temos que ir para a casa de sua mãe ainda antes do almoço.

Sorriu para Nádia, mas ela não retribuiu. Lembrou-se de que uma vez Gina lhe dissera que as mulheres sempre sabiam quando seus homens pensavam em outra. _"Será que Nádia sabia?_ – perguntou ele para si mesmo enquanto se vestia – _será que ela sabia que estava me lembrando da única garota que realmente amei durante toda minha vida?"_

a a a

**N/A:** não tenho nada de muito importante para falar dessa vez, só que é pra vcs continuarem comentando porque isso é muito importante pra mim! E mais uma coisa, gostaram do flashback? Eu não sei se ficou bom mas eu tentei!

**Agradecimentos:**

Mel, minha beta. Eu sei que sumi mas vc vai ter muito trabalho em breve então se prepare!

Nandinha Shinomori – primeiro, valeu pela review! É importante saber que tem alguém lendo e gostando do que a gente escreve... e q bom q vc achou legal a maneira que Hermione descobriu q ainda gostava do Rony, foi realmente difícil escrever! Quanto à atualização aqui está ela e espero que curta!

Estrela Vespertina – realmente eu fiz uma bagunça na vida da Hermione né? Fazer o que? Se não fosse isso não teria fic... hahaha... obrigada pela sua review e espero que continue lendo e gostando da minha história. A atualização está aqui!

Bem, e se vc está lendo não se acanhe e me mande uma review ou até um e-mail ), eu terei o maior prazer em responder. Seja uma crítica positiva ou negativa, o importante mesmo é dar a sua opinião para que eu possa melhorar.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Ok, o que realmente Rony sente por Hermione? O que os Weasley pensam dessa história toda? Hermione realmente vai sair correndo atrás de Rony? Algumas situações embaraçosas e revelações importantes no próximo capítulo!


	5. Relações, Revelações e Reações

_Eu vou me casar, Hermione_ Capítulo Cinco: Relações, Revelações e Reações 

Rony desceu as escadas com Hermione. A garota acabara de se despedir de Harry e todos os outros membros da Ordem que se encontravam na casa. Com um feitiço de levitação (usar magia fora da escola podia ser incrivelmente prático) guiava os malões à sua frente.

_Quando chegou na porta, Hermione se virou para Rony:_

_- Até mais, Rony. Acho que nos veremos novamente em breve... talvez não com a mesma freqüência com a qual nos víamos em Hogwarts, mas somos amigos, não somos?_

_- Claro, somos amigos – disse Rony meio sem jeito._

_- Então, até logo – falou Hermione acenando com a mão, sem graça. Não sabia porquê, mas aquela despedida havia sido mais difícil do que imaginava. Pensar que não veria Harry e Rony todos os dias reclamando dos deveres de Snape, que não os reprovaria por não estudar tanto quanto ela, que não os deixaria copiar seus deveres depois de brigar muito e que não passaria mais noites e noites acordada ajudando-os sair de uma encrenca, oh céus, como aquilo doía agora._

_Sempre quisera isso. Terminar os estudos. Mas e todas aquelas lembranças? As escadas que mudavam de lugar e os fazia chegar atrasados na aula, os professores, os fantasmas, os retratos sussurrando nos corredores... tudo em Hogwarts tinha um pedaço da história dela. Dela, de Harry e de Rony. Cada um seguiria seu caminho agora. _"O tempo passou tão depressa... parece que foi ontem que vi Rony tentando enfeitiçar Perebas no Expresso Hogwarts... passamos por tanta coisa juntos... vivemos... mas o que é isso? Somos amigos! Seremos sempre amigos. Não seremos?_". _

_- Hum, vê se escreve – foi o que o ruivo conseguiu dizer._

_- Eu vou escrever..._

_Silêncio._

_Hermione observava Rony arrepiar os cabelos daquele jeito irritante. Precisava ir embora, seus pais estavam esperando que ela chegasse em casa._ "Eles acabaram se tornando minha família também".__

_- Então eu já vou indo – Hermione deu meia volta, mas sentiu a mão de alguém em seu ombro._

_- Não vai – era Rony mesmo, tão vermelho quanto os cabelos – eu preciso... preciso te dizer uma coisa..._

_- Então diga._

_- Bem..._

_Se Hermione tivesse ido embora naquele instante, talvez essa história não tivesse sido a mesma._

a a a

As mesas haviam sido montadas no quintal da Toca. Todos estavam lá, de menos Percy, é claro, que estava trabalhando. Era mais fácil um hipogrífo dançar balé num tutu cor de rosa do que Percy Weasley faltar um dia no trabalho.

- Roniquinho, nós admitimos que você teve bom gosto! – exclamou Fred olhando Nádia se aproximar da mesa e se sentar ao lado de Rony.

- Realmente, ela é uma belezinha do Norte! – completou Jorge olhando em volta. Por sorte, Angelina estava conversando animadamente com o Sr. Weasley – sem ofensas, é claro, Roniquinho.

- Parece que nossa família ultimamente tem atraído estrangeiras – comentou Fred rindo.

- É o magnetismo Weasley, meu caro irmão – disse Jorge – não temos culpa se nossos cabelos fogosos agradam tanto às mulheres. Garotas de todo o mundo vêm até nós para saber como se faz um Weasley...

- Carlinhos se casou com uma romena – comentou Rony com Nádia que parecia pouco à vontade na mesa – a Catalina. Ela não veio hoje porque está cuidando do filho deles que pegou uma gripe de dragão... mas ela vai vir para o casamento, não se preocupe. Você vai conhece-la.

- E Gui ainda já foi enrolado pela deusa apoteótica da França...

- Fleur Delacour – Fred completou a frase do irmão – ela é parte veela pelo que dizem.

- Eles vão chegar amanhã – Jorge disse à Nádia – Gui mora no Egito, trabalha no Gringotes. Você vai gostar dele quando o vir.

- Sua família é grande Rony, espero que consiga gravar os nomes de todos – falou Nádia e nem Rony, muito menos os gêmeos entenderam se aquilo era uma piada ou não. Mas de qualquer forma eles riram.

- Você se acostuma – disse Fred ainda meio sem entender – nossa família tem o dom de ter muitos filhos...

- Com certeza – falou Jorge – Angelina nunca reclamou de mim. E sobre nosso querido Roniquinho, alguma queixa?

Nádia riu alto.

- Sobre o que estão conversando? – perguntou Gina que terminara de ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha e vinha caminhando até os quatro.

- Estamos falando sobre o condão de fazer filhos que nossa família tem – respondeu Fred num sorriso maldoso.

- Ah! – exclamou Gina rindo – não liga para as bobagens que eles falam Nádia...

- Em que você trabalha Gina? – perguntou Nádia, feliz por ter agora uma companhia feminina.

- Trabalho no St. Mungus – disse Gina não conseguindo esconder o orgulho – no andar quatro, de danos causados por feitiços.

- St. Mongol?

- St. Mungus – corrigiu Gina educadamente – é o hospital.

- Ah, é claro! Que tolice a minha! – Nádia ficou muito sem graça e bateu na própria testa de leve.

Rony lançou um olhar fulminante aos gêmeos como que dizendo _"Comecem a rir dela... é só começar..."_. Fred e Jorge pareceram entender o recado e se contentaram com uma troca de olhares.

- Está gostando da Inglaterra? – perguntou Gina tentando estabelecer uma conversa com a loira.

- Claro! – falou Nádia sorrindo – já tinha vindo aqui algumas vezes, mas nunca conheci realmente o país. Estou adorando tudo, até agora. Morei os últimos tempos na Irlanda, mas nunca me envolvi muito com relações exteriores...

- Ela passou os últimos tempos no Tibet – explicou Rony dando um leve beijo na noiva – veio para a Irlanda a apenas seis meses...

- Você já viajou muito, não é Nádia? – Gina estava ficando interessada. Viajar sempre fora um sonho seu, mas nunca tivera dinheiro suficiente para faze-lo.

- Ah, sim – concordou a loira abraçando Rony – meus pais eram pesquisadores de plantas e ervas mágicas, então sempre estive em muitos lugares!

- Ervas mágicas, isso sempre me faz lembrar de Snape! – Fred praticamente cuspiu o nome do ex-professor de poções.

- Que escola de magia você cursou? – perguntou Gina tentando desviar o assunto do seboso professor. Como toda grifinória que se prezasse, ela tinha verdadeiro pavor ao antigo diretor da casa Sonserina – com certeza não foi Hogwarts.

- Durmstrang – falou Nádia simplesmente.

Fred, Jorge e Gina ficaram tão chocados com a afirmação quanto Rony. Dessa ele não sabia.

- Fala sério – murmurou Jorge num meio riso.

- Estou falando sério – disse Nádia não entendendo muito bem o motivo de todo aquele espanto – eu me formei no Instituto Durmstrang.

- Uau! – fez Fred olhando incrédulo para Rony como se pedisse uma explicação.

- Eu também não sabia – falou Rony desconsertado – sempre existe mais uma coisa para saber, não? E o que tem demais? Até Vitor Krum estudou na Durmstrang...

Rony se sentiu estranho ao pronunciar o nome de um dos seus maiores ídolos do quadribol. _"Ele costumava escrever cartas imensas para Hermione... dizendo o quanto ela era linda. Ele criou uma manobra que se chamou Finta de Hermione! E ela nem se interessava por quadribol... bem feito. Aquela finta com o nome dela não faz a mínima diferença... ou será que faz? Não, Hermione não liga pra essas coisas fúteis e imbecis... ainda bem que ele se mancou e parou de dar em cima dela. Mas, será que parou mesmo? Ele é um completo idiota esse Victor Krum!"_

- Volte para este planeta, Roniquito – berrou Jorge estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos dele.

- Ah, quê? – fez Rony tentando se concentrar na conversa mais uma vez. Olhou para Nádia. Ela parecia analisa-lo. De um jeito estranho – desculpe.

- Nossa, o que mamãe está aprontando naquela cozinha? – perguntou Gina levemente preocupada – ela disse que eu podia vir, que ela dava conta de tudo...

- O Harry não vai vir não? – perguntou Fred.

- Ele disse que tinha algumas coisas para resolver – respondeu Rony ainda um pouco aéreo – mas que viria mais tarde. Está doido para conhecer Nádia.

A loira voltou a sorrir.

- Também quero muito conhece-lo.

- Você vai gostar muito de Harry – murmurou Gina se deixando envolver por lembranças num leve instante – Com licença, vou dar um pulinho na cozinha e ver o que mamãe está aprontando por lá... realmente, ela disse que eu podia vir!

- Posso ir com você? – perguntou Nádia em um tom levemente ansioso – eu posso ajudar em alguma coisa.

- Claro, Nádia – disse Gina sorrindo para a cunhada – me acompanhe. Deixemos os homens um pouco à vontade.

Nádia se levantou da mesa, deu um beijo em Rony e saiu atrás da caçula Weasley rumo à cozinha.

- Rony, você não sabia que a sua noiva estudou na Durmstrang? – assim que Gina e Nádia pareceram seguramente longe, Jorge voltou a insistir no assunto.

- Bem, eu a conheço a pouco mais de um mês – respondeu Rony apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa - e nunca me veio à cabeça perguntar que droga de escola ela estudou. E isso ao menos é importante...

- Como assim não é ao menos importante? – falou Fred como se a questão fosse óbvia – eles ensinam Artes das Trevas naquela escola!

- É Roniquito, como é que você vai saber se não está dormindo com uma bruxa maligna?

- Não sejam idiotas – resmungou Rony implorando que Gina voltasse logo com sua mãe e Nádia trazendo a comida. Assim, os gêmeos teriam alguma coisa para se preocuparem – ela _não_ pratica Artes das Trevas, está bem?

Os outros dois ruivos não pareceram muito convencidos.

- Eu a conheci na Irlanda – começou Rony lentamente – estava resolvendo alguns pontos para o time quando a vi pela primeira vez. Ela é repórter de um jornal irlandês, especialista em esportes bruxos. Nos esbarramos depois por acaso no corredor do estádio de quadribol e ela me perguntou se eu não era o Weasley goleiro dos Cannons. Eu respondi que sim. Ela me pediu uma entrevista e marcamos de nos encontrar naquela mesma noite num bar irlandês chamado Manticora. Conversamos durante muito tempo e a entrevista acabou meio esquecida. Quando dei por mim já estava convidando-a para sair no dia seguinte e...

- Peraí, você nunca nos disse que ela era repórter – observou Jorge.

- É, nem mesmo quando você a apresentou lá na loja – disse Fred.

- Ela escreve sobre esportes. É uma das melhores colunistas de quadribol do mundo, além de escrever as melhores matérias sobre grandes jogadores de esportes bruxos. Conhece muita gente influente internacionalmente, Malcom Jamilson, Victor Krum... esse tipo de coisa. Ela _não_ está envolvida com artes das trevas.

- Duvido que uma mulher possa entender tanto assim de quadribol! – falou Jorge olhando mais uma vez para Angelina e agradecendo a Deus por ela ainda estar discutindo tomadas com o Sr. Weasley.

- É – apoiou Fred – além do mais ela não é um exemplo de inteligência. Eu ouvi bem ou ela disse Beco Triangular?

- Ela simplesmente não conhece a Inglaterra – respondeu Rony aborrecido com os gêmeos – mas é uma mulher realmente fascinante. Já viajou muito pelo mundo.

- Ora vamos Rony, e desde quando você liga pra cérebro? Se ligasse estaria se casando com a Hermione, não com uma colunista esportiva russa.

- Fred, você sabe muito bem que ela _não_ é russa! – agora sim Rony estava realmente irritado – os _pais_ dela é que eram russos. Agora calem a boca!

a a a

- Mamãe?

Gina e Nádia entraram na cozinha da Toca e encontraram Molly Weasley com a cabeça entre os braços, apoiada numa mesa, chorando.

- Mamãe, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Gina sentando-se ao lado da mãe.

- Ele está nos deixando também – fungou a Sra. Weasley – primeiro foi Gui, depois Carlinhos, Percy, Fred e Jorge. E agora Roniquinho também irá abandonar essa casa. Daqui a pouco você irá se casar com aquele odioso Malfoy, ir morar naquela mansão enorme e a casa ficará vazia...

- Oh, mamãe – falou Gina revirando os olhos – pensei que já tivéssemos falado sobre isso. E além do mais, não diga que Draco é odioso. Ele é meu namorado!

- Desculpe, minha filha – falou a Sra. Weasley enxugando desajeitadamente as lágrimas no avental – é difícil mudar tão rapidamente velhos conceitos...

- Além do mais Rony não vai nos abandonar, ele...

Nádia deixou a cozinha. Estava se sentindo incomodada. Todos ali pareciam estar julgando-a, como se não fosse a noiva esperada para o Roniquito deles. _"O que há de errado comigo? Será que fiz alguma coisa inadequada? Rony disse que eles eram gente simples... sem nenhuma frescura..."_ A loira estava nessa linha de pensamento quando ouviu um barulho estranho no quintal.

a a a

- A Srta. Weasley não se encontra aqui no momento – informou a curandeira-chefe do St. Mungus – ela está de folga durante os próximos dois dias. Parece que o irmão vai se casar e ela precisa ajudar.

- Muito obrigada e desculpe tomar seu tempo – disse Hermione decepcionada.

Se tinha de começar a fazer alguma coisa, precisava de informações e se precisava de informações sobre Rony e sua "lambisgóia do norte", precisava de Gina. Saíra correndo de casa a fim de chegar ao St. Mungus e conversar com a amiga, mas Gina não estava lá. Estava de folga. "Ajudando no casamento de Rony!"

Esse pensamento conseguiu tira-la do sério. Chutou uma lixeira na rua, coisa que jamais imaginara ser capaz de fazer. "Meu Deus, o que o amor não faz com as pessoas! – pensou ela admirada consigo mesma – hoje chuto uma lixeira, amanhã enforco um cachorro." Ou uma cachorra. Uma cachorra russa.

Resolveu ir à Toca. Gina provavelmente estaria lá. Entrou numa rua onde não havia muitos trouxas passando e aparatou...

... em cima de uma poça de lama.

- "timo – exclamou ela desatolando um pé – parece que andou chovendo em Ottery St. Cachpole... que maravilha! Ah! Um gnomo de jardim! Larga do meu casaco, larga! – berrou ela enquanto sacudia violentamente o sobretudo marrom que usava. Mas isso não estava dando resultado algum, já que o gnomo mordera com força – ah! Solta! Solta! Solta!

Hermione começou a pular e o resultado disso foi que se salpicou de lama. O gnomo acabou sendo arremessado para longe e ela resolveu correr com medo de que seus companheiros pudessem querer vingar-se da invasora. Nunca fora boa corredora, sabia muito bem disso, mas pensou que nunca dera tanta má sorte. Atropelou uma galinha e meteu a cara no chão úmido.

- "timo, ótimo – reclamou enquanto se levantava – era só o que me faltava acontecer nesses dois dias...

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou uma voz mais atrás dela – o chão anda escorregadio mesmo.

- Eu atropelei uma galinha.

- Ah – exclamou a mulher um tanto surpresa – com quem quer falar?

- Com Gina Weasley – respondeu Hermione tentando limpar os cabelos – eu ia aparatar na cozinha, mas acho que calculei mal...

- Quando comecei a aparatar também não conseguia acertar os lugares muito bem...

- Comecei a aparatar a mais de três anos – anunciou Hermione dando um sorriso amarelo.

A mulher ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes.

- Venha, vamos entrar, meu dia hoje está péssimo também.

Hermione tentou sorrir, pelo menos conseguiria falar com Gina. Acompanhou a outra até a cozinha, onde Molly Weasley, de olhos inchados, comandava a lavagem das panelas com a varinha.

- Em nome dos céus, o que é isso? – perguntou ela espantada assim que viu as duas mulheres entrarem.

- Eu encontrei essa moça caída no quintal – explicou a mulher rapidamente – ela diz que quer falar com Gina. A senhora a conhece?

- Mas é claro que sim – disse a Sra. Weasley sorrindo – é a Mione. Entre, querida. Vou chamar logo Gina – e saiu da cozinha gritando – Gina!

- É amiga de Gina? – perguntou a mulher tentando puxar conversa com Hermione.

- Sou sim – respondeu ela secamente – conheço-a de Hogwarts.

- Do jeito que falam, Hogwarts deve ser incrível.

- É... – murmurou Hermione lembrando-se do castelo e conseqüentemente de Rony também. Droga, onde estava Gina? Precisava falar com ela, explicar tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Olá, Mione – disse Gina entrando na cozinha mais uma vez – mamãe me disse que estava perdida no quintal. Será que não posso deixar ninguém sozinho por um minuto sem que alguma coisa extraordinária aconteça? – ela lançou um olhar à mãe que corou levemente – venha aqui Mione e obrigada por encontra-la, Nádia.

Hermione engasgou. Gina teve de esmurrar-lhe as costas a fim de que a outra pudesse respirar novamente. "Nádia? Ah, não... entre todos os Weasley que poderiam ter me ajudado. Ora, moram cinco malditos ruivos nessa casa e logo a cadela russa foi quem me salvou? Só pode ser brincadeira."

Mirou Nádia com atenção. "Como uma mulher bonita dessas pode se interessar por Rony?"

- Ajudem a Hermione – pediu a Sra. Weasley desesperada – chamem alguém.

- Mãe, eu trabalho no St. Mungus – disse Gina olhando feio para Molly Weasley – sei o que estou fazendo.

Foi travada uma verdadeira batalha contra o engasgo de Hermione. Gina, que era excelente curandeira, não sabia como proceder já que a outra tinha engasgado sozinha. Finalmente, depois de muita água, bateção nas costas e histeria, Hermione finalmente se recuperou. Estava mais calma agora. Não adiantava nada ficar tossindo feito uma velha na frente da noiva de Rony. Isso só ia colaborar para que todos pensassem que ela era uma idiota fracassada. Bem, na verdade ela era, mas o mundo inteiro não precisava saber disso.

- Oh, querida – falou Nádia mirando-a com uma expressão preocupada – acalme-se. Você está muito nervosa...

Hermione se controlou. "O que essa mulher deve estar achando de mim? Deve estar me chamando de idiota. Sem moral no mundo mágico, com o pé enfiado no barro, gnomos no casaco, atropelando galinhas e agora engasgando... como eu posso ficar calma?"

- Acalme-se, Mione – disse Gina surpresa em ver a sempre tão equilibrada Hermione Granger naquele estado – vou secar suas roupas – tirou a varinha das vestes e murmurou um feitiço. Num instante, as roupas de Hermione estavam secas.

- Obrigada, Gina – foi o que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

- O almoço está pronto – anunciou a Sra. Weasley – Hermione, você pode ficar aqui conosco. Estamos fazendo um almoço especial para comemorar o casamento de Rony... creio que você já deve ter sido informada. Essa moça loira aqui é que é a noiva dele.

a a a

- Graças a Deus a comida! – exclamou Rony assim que viu pratos, talheres e panelas cheias de comida boa e cheirosa. Estava feliz por dois motivos. Um, seu estômago estava roncando de fome e dois, os gêmeos agora lhe dariam um pouco de paz. "Finalmente, agora vou poder relaxar...".

Carlinhos, Angelina e o Sr. Weasley se calaram. Também estavam com fome. A Sra. Weasley veio gingando, segurando um suculento doce de abóbora. Pousou-o na mesa para depois se sentar ao lado do marido. Gina veio logo atrás demonstrando estar impaciente. Nádia veio à cola da ruiva e Rony sorriu para ela. "Sente-se aqui a meu lado. Vamos comemorar o nosso casamento. A nossa felicidade". Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos de forma brusca quando percebeu que vinha mais alguém. Hermione. "Ela não pode estar aqui".

- Mais uma cadeira para a Hermione – pediu Gina.

- Olá, Mione – cumprimentou Carlinhos atendendo ao pedido da irmã e conjurando uma cadeira – o que faz por aqui?

- Eu precisava falar com Gina – respondeu ela olhando aturdida para a mesa.

- Chegou em boa hora! – exclamou Fred.

- A hora da comida – completou Jorge.

- Hermione – foi a vez do Sr. Weasley – quanto tempo! Muito trabalho no seu departamento, eu imagino.

- Sim, muito trabalho... – Hermione murmurou para logo depois se calar abruptamente. Ela não queria tentar impedir o casamento de Rony? Bem, aquela era uma grande chance.

Um grande estalo fez com que Gina gritasse alto:

- Será que eu não consigo ficar um só segundo sentada nessa cadeira?

- Olá, Harry – disse Fred – Carlinhos, outra cadeira.

- Estou muito atrasado? – perguntou Harry já sabendo que a resposta era sim – pelo que vejo, estão todos aqui.

- De menos Percy e Gui – disse Rony.

- Mas Percy nunca vem de qualquer forma... – falou Jorge indiferente.

O olhar de Harry caiu imediatamente sobre Hermione. Dentre todas os bruxos que poderiam estar naquela mesa, Harry nunca pensou que ela pudesse estar ali. "Não posso acreditar que ela está aqui para comemorar o casamento de Rony. Isso é totalmente impossível".

Harry podia ser simplesmente uma catástrofe na hora de dar conselhos, podia não entender absolutamente nada de assuntos do coração, mas se orgulhava de um fato: conhecia muito bem os amigos que tinha. E sabia que Hermione nunca esquecera Rony totalmente. A cara o-que-estou-fazendo-aqui da garota denunciava ainda mais sua posição.

- Harry – começou Rony sorrindo para o amigo – essa aqui é a minha noiva, futura esposa.

- Nádia Zivojinovich – apresentou-se Nádia estendo a mão para Harry.

- Muito prazer – disse Harry aceitando o aperto de mão – eu sou amigo de Rony, Harry Potter.

- Desculpe, mas pensei ter ouvido que você era Harry Potter.

- Eu sou Harry Potter – Harry ainda detestava quando esse tipo de coisa acontecia. "Mas que droga! Será que nunca vão se esquecer que eu existo?"

Nádia olhou aturdida para Rony como se pedisse uma explicação. Rony por sua vez, largou-se mais na cadeira. Aquele almoço estava começando a render problemas demais. Por que simplesmente todo mundo não enchia a barriga, conversava sobre futilidades e depois ia embora feliz para casa? Por que todas aquelas perguntas e aparições estranhas? E por que diabos Hermione tivera que aparecer ali? "E por que eu tenho que ficar pensando nela?".

- Você é amigo de Harry Potter...– murmurou Nádia num tom estranho. E somente Rony percebeu que era de repreensão.

- Estudamos juntos em Hogwarts – disse Harry sentando-se ao lado de Hermione que não parecia mais confortável que ele.

- E a Hermione também estava lá – acrescentou Gina apontando para amiga.

- Você nunca me contou isso – falou Nádia para Rony – nunca me falou sobre Harry...

- Claro que falei! – disse Rony um pouco mais ríspido do que gostaria – ele é meu melhor amigo, Harry. Ele é padrinho do nosso casamento. É claro que falei sobre ele...

Nádia se encolheu um pouco, ficou calada, mas seus olhos demonstravam claramente que estava surpresa. Incrivelmente surpresa.

Hermione observava a situação. "Bem, parece que existe realmente uma pequena falha no relacionamento deles... se conheceram a pouco tempo... ela não sabe simplesmente nada sobre a vida dele. Nada. Eu estava lá em todos os momentos importantes da vida dele... eu estou na lembrança dele". Esse pensamento fez com que a moça começasse a sorrir inesperadamente.

- Talvez Rony não tenha contado, Nádia – começou Gina olhando com pena para o irmão que parecia querer agora se fundir com a cadeira – que também ajudou na Segunda Guerra.

- Segunda Guerra? – perguntou Nádia em voz baixa.

- Sim, a guerra que levou à queda de Lord Voldemort. Você deve saber a que me refiro...

- Claro que sim – disse Nádia incrivelmente embaraçada – o mundo inteiro sabe. Eu é que sou um pouco desmemoriada quando se trata de termos precisos... nunca me lembro deles!

- Pois bem – continuou Gina dando um sorriso de compreensão à outra – ele tem uma Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe por serviços prestados à comunidade mágica. Para dizer a verdade, toda a nossa família ajudou na queda de Voldemort. Somos amigos de Dumbledore.

- Isso é verdade, Rony? – perguntou Nádia com os olhos esbugalhados.

- É sim – fez Rony numa voz murcha e rouca.

Hermione lançou um olhar a Harry. Ela sabia que ele nunca falava sobre a derrota de Voldemort há três anos atrás. Sempre fugia do assunto. Gina pareceu perceber a situação desconfortável que Harry se encontrava, porque Nádia ameaçou querer fazer perguntas, lançou um olhar a Hermione e disse:

- Conseguiu folga hoje, Mione?

- É mesmo – emendou Carlinhos – todos aqueles duendes estão dando muito trabalho, não? Como conseguiu folga hoje com todo esse trabalho?

Hermione olhou para o prato que acabara de encher com batatas. "Como vou dizer que faltei no trabalho, com todo esse problema, só para tentar impedir que seu irmão se case?". Tomou fôlego e disse simplesmente:

- Vou ter um encontro com o líder dos duendes amanhã e já tenho tudo planejado – "Nossa que mentira! Ao menos sei se vou ter emprego amanhã!" – então consegui uma folguinha. Precisava de um pouco de distração e queria muito falar com Gina. Você sabe, conversar mesmo.

- Ah, sim – exclamou Carlinhos parecendo aliviado – que bom que está tudo em ordem. Imagina se esses duendes não resolvem se revoltar?

Hermione deu um sorriso amarelo e olhou para Harry. Só ele sabia da verdade. O amigo contentou-se em lançar um olhar tranqüilizador.

- Duendes? – perguntou Nádia levemente curiosa – eles estão querendo se revoltar por aqui?

- Estão querendo uma loja de bombas no Beco Diagonal – falou o Sr. Weasley – não é isso mesmo Hermione?

- É – concordou ela colocando ainda mais batatas no prato. Precisava de alguma coisa para ocupar as mãos – isso mesmo.

- Mas isto é totalmente inaceitável – começou Nádia gesticulando com uma das mãos – que providencias o seu departamento está tomando?

- Amanhã tenho uma reunião para acertar os detalhes de uma possível negociação – falou Hermione ainda enchendo o prato com batatas cozidas.

- Bem, em 1957 os duendes irlandeses organizaram uma revolta exigindo o direito de portar armas, algo igualmente perigoso – Nádia prosseguiu parecendo estar realmente séria – o governo resolveu armar uma...

Hermione ficou de boca aberta. As batatas caíram em cima da mesa sem que ela tivesse consciência disso. Aquela loira, que tinha a aparência de uma fútil sem cérebro incrivelmente bonita, estava descrevendo com exímia perfeição a revolta dos duendes de 1957, na Irlanda, onde Profato, o duende assassino, havia tentado matar um representante do governo. Mas ninguém naquela mesa ficou mais assustado com a demonstração cultural de Nádia, do que Rony. Ele sabia muito bem que a noiva não era lá um crânio. E agora estava ouvindo-a dar conselhos para Hermione sobre duendes? Conselhos? Para Hermione? Sobre duendes? Aquele dia estava indo de mal a pior... ele sentiu que não sabia mais nada sobre sua vida.

Harry olhou para Hermione apreensivo. A bruxa parecia estar prestes a chorar. Ela não devia ter ido lá. Fora um erro. Rony estava fazendo um bom negócio se casando com aquela russa. Sim, eles seriam felizes. Porque ela não era uma fracassada. Ela não era taxada de bêbada por um jornal e muito menos se vestia em condições precárias.

O almoço prosseguiu. Dos duendes Nádia passou aos dragões. Ela parecia saber tudo sobre eles, o que fez Carlinhos quase saltar de excitação. Para o desespero de Hermione, Nádia também era excelente cozinheira. Uma hora depois e todos os presentes pareciam amar Nádia. Quando ela começou a debater sobre quadribol, Hermione achou que era melhor desistir da idéia de impedir o casamento de Rony. Mas quando Rony a abraçou (ela havia acabado de contar toda a temporada anterior dos Cannons) e beijou-lhe, Hermione achou que era melhor desistir de viver.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui? O que eu pensava conseguir? Chegar aqui e dizer: bem Rony, você se lembra que disse que me amava a uns três anos atrás? Pois bem, então desista de se casar e volte pra mim." Rony parecia estar feliz com Nádia, aquele pequeno atrito no início do almoço não significava nada. "Ele está feliz... nos braços de outra."

Hermione se sentiu mal subitamente. Uma tonteira passou-lhe pelo corpo, levantou-se e saiu correndo. Se o que ela queria era tirar as atenções de Nádia, conseguiu, porque todos os olhares se voltaram para a mulher que acabara de se levantar, atolar o pé em mais uma poça de água para depois sumir quintal afora.

Rony estava assustado. Sempre pensara em Hermione como algo inatingível. Ela era a mulher de seus sonhos mais delirantes, mas jamais havia refletido sobre o que ela _realmente_ representava para ele. Pelo menos não nos últimos três anos. E lá estava ele novamente cara a cara com Hermione. Mas não a Hermione que nada podia penetrar, não a Hermione que ele colocara em um pedestal durante tantos anos... ela era apenas uma mulher. Que tinha agora o emprego ameaçado, a carreira brilhante jogada na lama por conta de um artigo de jornal...

_"Ela estava chorando naquele bar. Ela estava chorando quando a vi... ela parece estar chorando agora. Por que saiu correndo desse jeito, Mione?"_

Talvez Hermione fosse mais humana do que ele pensava que fosse. Ela caiu do pedestal de algo sublime e irreal. E de repente Rony ficou assustado com seu próprio pensamento: se ela era real, então ele podia tê-la, não podia?

a a a

Hermione chegou finalmente ao quintal e pôde respirar. Tropeçara em praticamente todos os móveis da casa até chegar ali, atropelara uma mesinha cheia de livros e um cabide de chapéus que xingava. Amaldiçoou umas quatro vezes alto e seu dedão do pé estava doendo consideravelmente agora, mas finalmente estava à salvo. Longe de todos aqueles ruivos... e daquela loira.

_"Que tolice a minha vir até aqui. Como se realmente pudesse mudar alguma coisa_ – pensou ela amargamente enquanto se encostava na parede da casa com certa relutância (a Toca era meio inclinada e parecia incrivelmente frágil) – _só fiz papel de idiota. Como se eu pudesse me dar ao luxo de me desmoralizar ainda mais. Ao menos me preparei para o encontro com os duendes... provavelmente serei despedida. Percy não vai me dar outra chance. Ah, preciso ir embora daqui. Clarear as idéias e pensar numa solução para aqueles malditos duendes"._

Se estivesse em uma situação comum, Hermione se reprovaria. Estava falando mal de uma criatura mágica (por mais desprezível e assustadora que fosse), um comportamento que normalmente combatia. Mas aquela não era uma situação comum. Acabara de se dar conta de que o homem que amava a tanto tempo havia encontrado outra. E o pior, a outra o fazia feliz. Não era justo acabar com aquilo. Era melhor ir embora antes que as coisas piorassem. Além do mais, precisava ir embora, seus pais provavelmente estavam preocupados. Ela saíra correndo pela manhã sem dar explicações. _"Por que ainda moro com meus pais? Já devia ter tomado um rumo na vida... ah, tudo está errado comigo!"_

Preparou-se para aparatar (_"que seja em um lugar seco, ou será que é muito pedir menos desgraça na minha vida?")_ quando ouviu alguém:

- Onde está indo, Hermione?

Ela virou-se devagar para ver quem a chamara, pedindo em silêncio que não fosse quem pensava que era mas... _"Oh, ótimo! Os céus querem mesmo que tudo dê errado..."_ era. Rony.

- Você sumiu da sala – disse o ruivo numa voz que pareceu a Hermione um pouco preocupada – de repente. Está se sentindo bem?

Hermione relutou antes de responder e seus olhos expressaram uma certa confusão. Rony percebeu. _"O que eu penso que estou fazendo?_ – dizia o ruivo a si mesmo – _ela já é uma mulher feita, eu não preciso me preocupar. Ela pode tomar suas decisões. Ou talvez não possa. Olhe só o estado dela! Por Merlin, ela nunca esteve assim antes. Nunca pareceu tão... tão frágil..."._

- Eu estou bem se é o quer saber – somente depois ela examinou as palavras. Oh, estava sendo rude com ele! Ora, que fosse! Ele estava se casando, merecia ser tratado mal... não, não merecia. Isso não era desculpa. Que culpa ele tinha de ter encontrado um caminho enquanto ela estava perdida?

- Vamos voltar lá pra dentro, mamãe fez chá. Estamos vendo o álbum da família Weasley, venha, ou você vai perder Percy só de fraldas? – ela soltou um riso de verdade e Rony riu junto. Ela ficava tão linda quando ria daquele jeito... _"Eu não devia ter vindo até aqui! Era melhor que ela tivesse ido embora... por que tive de ler aquela reportagem no jornal? Por que me lembrei dela? Por que ela teve de vir aqui hoje?"_

_Às vezes a vida encontra um jeito de te acordar, pra ver o que realmente vale a pena._ Quem tinha lhe dito isso? Ora, por que estava pensando nisso? Nádia estava lá na sala àquela hora esperando por ele e daqui a exatos dois dias ele estaria casado com ela. Daqui a um mês estaria viajando para a nova temporada dos Cannons. Estaria provavelmente planejando seu primeiro filho e estaria muito feliz. Estaria mesmo?

- Tudo bem. Preciso realmente dar umas risadas – disse Hermione dando um longo suspiro.

_"Não Hermione, você devia ir embora, devia ficar longe de mim, é isso que você deve fazer. Você não entende que mudei? Que eu cresci? E fiz tudo isso por _sua_ causa! Agora vá por favor, vá... deixe que Nádia possa ocupar o seu lugar no meu coração. Estou implorando!"_

Mas ele não disse nada disso:

- Então venha logo, antes que Carlinhos acabe com tudo. Você sabe, ele adora o chá verde de mamãe...

Quando Hermione andou em direção a ele e os dois seguiram juntos para dentro da Toca ele estremeceu levemente enquanto pensava: _"Você sempre me faz falar e fazer exatamente o contrário do que devo. E talvez seja por isso que eu te ame"._

a a a

- E este aqui é Rony quando tinha apenas três anos – falou a Sra. Weasley mostrando a foto onde um garotinho ruivo de cara chorosa brincava com uma vassoura de brinquedo – sempre sensível, o meu Roniquinho. Estes aqui são Fred e Jorge – ela virou a página e a próxima foto eram de dois garotos com aproximadamente seis ou sete anos, correndo pela cozinha, com os bolsos cheios de comida – sempre aprontando os meus gêmeos...

- Mãe, não precisa mostrar isso! – falou Jorge mudando apressadamente a página do álbum de fotografias.

- É, essas coisas são muito pessoais – completou Fred com as bochechas vermelhas, assim como as do irmão.

- Oh, não sejam tão estraga prazeres – disse Angelina segurando o riso – nunca tinha visto Jorge só de cuequinha laranja com estampa de vassouras roxas!

Todos explodiram na risada, exceto Jorge que parecia chocado com a observação da namorada.

- Oh, Jorge, é bonitinho!

- É Jorge – implicou Fred – é _bonitinho_!

- E você não vem – observou Gina aos risos – a sua cuequinha era amarela florescente com estampas de unicórnio!

Foi a vez de Fred lançar um olhar fuzilante à Gina. Mas depois começou a rir como todos os outros.

- Aqui uma foto mais recente! – disse a Sra. Weasley passando apressadamente para o fim do álbum – foi tirada aqui mesmo na Toca!

- Lembra-se dessa, Harry? – disse Gina olhando sonhadoramente para a fotografia.

- Lembro – respondeu Harry observando a ele mesmo acenando ao lado de Rony, Hermione, Gina, Neville e Luna – foi a uns três anos mais ou menos. Depois que melhorei...

- É – concordou Carlinhos – eu me lembro daquele garoto Longbottom, nunca vi ninguém tão desajeitado na vida...

- Somente Hermione tinha paciência com ele – falou Jorge.

- Vocês pareciam ser muito amigos – a voz de Nádia foi pela primeira vez ouvida naquela sala desde o almoço.

- Passamos por muita coisa juntos – explicou Harry à noiva do amigo – isso fez com que nos tornássemos inseparáveis.

- Mas não tão inseparáveis quanto você, Rony e Mione – observou Gina com uma pontinha de inveja – vocês nunca ficavam longe. Lembram-se das brigas de Rony e Hermione? Aquilo era prova do quanto estavam ligados...

- Não pensei que Hermione fosse tão ligada assim à Rony e Harry – falou Nádia.

- Está brincando! – disse Fred – ela era o cérebro do trio!

Nádia se calou enquanto os outros discutiam qualquer coisa sobre Hogwarts. Hogwarts. O nome daquele lugar que antes aparecia tão pouco nas conversas entre ela e Rony, agora aparecia tão freqüentemente na boca dos familiares do noivo. Se sentiu levemente incomodada com rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Antes, apesar do pouco tempo, ela julgava saber tudo de importante sobre a vida de Rony. Ele era jogador dos Cannons, fanático por seu time, gostava de comer, especialmente batatas, ficava facilmente bêbado com whisky de fogo e detestava acordar cedo. De repente, um monte de fatos inovadores apareceram: seu melhor amigo Harry, não era outro Harry senão Harry Potter! E Rony ajudara na luta contra Lord Voldemort, quando este ameaçou toda a Inglaterra. Ele era condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe por serviços prestados ao bem-estar da comunidade mágica assim como praticamente toda a sua família. E era amigo de Alvo Dumbledore!

Nádia agora sentia como se não soubesse nada do homem com o qual se casaria dali a dois dias. Parecia que num segundo, ele se tornara outra pessoa. Estava receosa com o fato de conhecer a família dele e seus amigos, mas nunca pensou que pudesse se abalar tanto. _Seriamente_. E aquela moça, Hermione. Rony nunca a havia mencionado antes... _"E ela era a melhor amiga dele..."_

- Olhe só quem resolveu voltar! – disse Angelina assim que Rony e Hermione apareceram na sala – perderam a melhor parte...

Hermione se sentou num lugar vazio, ao lado de Carlinhos enquanto Rony continuou em pé. _"Sente-se ao lado da sua mulher Rony, em nome de tudo o que você ama, sente-se ao lado dela..."._ Mas o ruivo não fez isso. E durante todo o tempo, mesmo não tendo coragem de olhar, Hermione sentiu que Rony olhava para ela. Assim como Nádia.

a a a

- Ela é aquela mulher do jornal, não é? – perguntou Nádia assim que Rony fechou a porta do quarto atrás de si.

- O que? – perguntou o ruivo não entendendo bem o que estava acontecendo – como?

- Ela é aquela mulher do jornal – repetiu Nádia em um tom estranho aos ouvidos de Rony – o jornal que dei a você no Beco Triangular... a mulher, funcionária do Ministério que foi trabalhar bêbada.

Rony estava tão assustado com a atitude inesperada da noiva que nem se deu ao trabalho de corrigi-la. Nádia estava surpreendendo-o tanto e ele não sabia direito se isso era bom ou ruim. O quadribol. Os duendes. Os dragões. Ela voltava a surpreende-lo agora:

- Aquela, Hermione Granger – Nádia tirou Rony abruptamente de suas cogitações através de uma voz cortante – era a mulher do jornal. Era ela.

- Sim, era a Hermione – foi o que o cérebro de Rony conseguiu formular. Não era exatamente que resposta que gostaria dizer, mas era o que mais podia chegar perto dela. _"Sim, a mulher daquela reportagem era a Hermione e não sei porque disse a você que não era. Talvez porque eu tenha medo. Certas coisas nunca estão fundas o bastante em nossos corações..."_

- Por que me disse que não a conhecia? Por que mentiu pra mim? – Nádia tinha uma expressão de mágoa contida e Rony não conseguia entender exatamente porquê. Era só uma reportagem idiota! – Ronald, ela era sua melhor amiga! Ela é amiga da Gina... Fred e Jorge dizem que ela costumava passar muito tempo aqui. Por que você me disse que não a conhecia?

Rony parou estático. Ela o chamara de Ronald? Será que ele estava ouvindo direito? Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém o chamava de Ronald, exceto a Sra. Weasley quando ficava muito brava. Detestava quando o chamavam de Ronald. Era um nome odioso. Não combinava com ele, principalmente quando saía da boca de Nádia.

- Oh, Nádia – imaginou que ela estivesse esperando uma resposta. Tentou sorrir – deixe isso pra lá, meu anjo. Vamos, vamos tentar dormir. O dia será cheio amanhã.

Mas quando Rony se aproximou dela, Nádia o afastou bruscamente. Seus olhos exibiam um brilho ameaçador. Rony nunca a vira assim e achou que nunca mais queria ver. _"Foi apenas uma reportagem idiota! Uma frase idiota! Por que as coisas não voltam a ser como eram entre nós?"_

- Só há duas explicações para o fato de vocês terem se distanciado – a loira parecia querer insistir naquele assunto – ou vocês dois tiveram uma briga de proporções homéricas, o que realmente acho difícil pois a conversa naquela mesa não parecia ser uma reconciliação. Ou vocês eram apaixonados um pelo outro.

a a a

**N/A:** primeiro, DESCULPEM A DEMORA NA ATUALIZAÇÃO! Atrasei por 2 motivos: 1)provas bimestrais e 2)minha cri(atividade) resolveu dar uma voltinha por aí e demorou para voltar. Esse cap foi realmente difícil de ser escrito e espero realmente que vocês não tenham achado horrível. Ficou meio grande (leia-se ENORME), mas eu não podia dividi-lo em dois porque tudo é muito contínuo, iria ficar estranho. Mas pelo menos compensa o atraso, não? Um cap que vale por dois! (eu fiz tudo o que pude nesse cap...). Espero que tenha conseguido mostrar um pouco mais da Nádia. O foco da história mudou um pouquinho para o Rony, mostrando o quanto ele ficou abalado com a "presença de Hermione". É um capítulo bem denso também sem o humor dos outros... mas o próximo será bem mais light com direito uma interação r/hr... eu agradeço muito a todos aqueles que me mandaram reviews e e-mails, vcs foram realmente minha motivação! Continuem mandando comentários (especialmente sobre esse cap), assim eu fico sabendo o que vcs acharam e posso tentar melhorar alguma coisa, ok?

**Agradecimentos:**

Anna Karolina: realmente a fic aqui no f f . net esta mais adiantada. Eu tento colocar um capítulo por semana sempre, mas às vezes minha falta de tempo não permite : Eu fico realmente feliz em saber que vc riu com a parte do convite de casamento, fazer as pessoas rirem é uma coisa realmente legal!!! Quanto a dar um pouco de felicidade pra Mione... quem sabe? Espere e verá...

Satine M: minha fic? Fantástica? Que isso... mas obrigada pela sua review. Vou tentar sempre melhorar.

Anna-Malfoy: oi vc de novo! Que bom que continua comentando! Eu adoro! É, o Rony só conhece a Nádia a um mês... prometo que nos próximos caps vcs vão saber um pouco mais sobre a arquiinimiga da Mione...

Ana Luthor: eu fico realmente lisonjeada com o fato de vc ter matado a saudade de R/H com a minha fic. Eu também adoro esses dois! Gostou da cena do baile? Que bom! Foi uma idéia meio maluca que eu tive mas não sabia se ia dar muito certo... é ótimo receber uma crítica tão boa assim! Quanto ao fato da review grande, não tem problema, eu ADORO!!!! (sério, ninguém deve ter percebido que eu gosto de reviews, né? Nem coloco isso nas N/As o tempo todo... hahaha). Obrigada!

Estrela Vespertina: hey, é bom ver vc por aqui de novo... 10 min? Uau, vc realmente leu rápido garota! Eu fico realmente muito contente por minha humilde fic ter feito alguém se estimular tanto em ler!!!! E realmente, eu fiz uma bagunça na vida de muitos personagens mas... é uma delícia fazer isso, não é? Ah sim, eu gostaria muito de conferir a sua fic, só que o f f . net não permite colocar URLs no ar... ou seja, todo endereço de internet q a gente coloca nesse site, simplesmente, NÃO APARECE! (perceberam que eu coloco f f . net, com espaço? É pra tentar enganar o site...) Portanto, vc manda o endereço da sua fanfic pro meu e-mail, Eu vou ficar muito feliz em ler!

Melissa: obrigada por ter topado ler a minha fic. Sua opinião é muito importante pra mim e já até te considero amiga! Prometo que não vou empacar nessa fic e que vou terminar a Comensais de qualquer maneira.

Anna Martins: obrigada por dizer que adorou a fic. Eu fico realmente feliz por você ter comentado. Quanto ao enjôo da Mione... não vou me pronunciar quanto a isso, vocês tirarão suas próprias conclusões no final! Quanto ao próximo capítulo, cá está ele e espero realmente que agrade. Beijos.

Mel: sem vc eu jamais conseguiria! Desculpe pelos e-mails desesperados, pedindo betagem rápida... vc é um anjo! Me salva sempre que preciso...

**No próximo capítulo...**

Hermione resolveu desistir da idéia de ter Rony de volta. Mas ela realmente vai conseguir isso? E a Nádia? O que ela realmente está pensando dessa história toda? E o Rony??? O que ele vai fazer? E o final do flashback Hermione-diz-adeus-a-Rony vai rolar nesse capítulo? Leiam! Finalmente um capítulo com uma interação R/Hr de verdade! Não percam **Essa Noite Não tem Estrelas´**.


	6. Essa Noite não Tem Estrelas

**_Eu vou me casar, Hermione_**

**Capítulo Seis – Essa Noite Não tem Estrelas**

- Rony! – exclamou Harry assim que o amigo apontou no pé da escada.

- Alô, Harry – respondeu Rony numa voz meio (lê-se totalmente) deprimida.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry quase que no mesmo instante.

- Nada – retrucou Rony de mau humor enquanto se jogava brutalmente numa das poltronas da sala. Bateu a cabeça no braço duro do móvel mas não se importou. Seus olhos fixavam o teto numa expressão esquisita que Harry achou bem parecida com a de quando Rony comera um feijãozinho de limão magicamente azedo em seu sétimo ano.

- Nada? – perguntou Harry mais uma vez, levantando a sobrancelha, desconfiado.

Harry sabia que Rony era um péssimo ator. Cada linha do rosto do amigo demonstrava diversas emoções diferentes, menos a de nada-aconteceu-tudo-está-na-mais-perfeita-ordem. _"Será que todos estão com problemas? Hermione é a nova desgraça-sensação do mundo bruxo e Rony... será que Rony ao menos sabe sobre a Hermione? Ninguém disse nada durante o almoço"_ – pensou Harry.

- É alguma coisa com a Nádia?

Rony fechou os olhos devagar. Não queria falar sobre nada. E esse nada incluía particularmente, seu casamento. Não sabia porquê exatamente, mas sua vontade agora era de estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos naquela sala. Queria que a temporada dos Cannons não tivesse acabado. Queria poder contar com os treinos exaustivos para limpar a mente, queria ter de se preocupar somente com os repórteres...

- Ou o problema é com Hermione?

O ar azedo de Rony desapareceu por completo e ele arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse acabado de ser atingido pela maldição do alerta (Harry se lembrava bem dessa. Moody costumava lança-la quando os alunos do treinamento de aurores tiravam notas baixas em Vigília... qualquer sussurro parecia um trovão de furar os tímpanos quando se estava sob o efeito dessa maldição). O ruivo, que estava deitado, se sentou na poltrona ignorando completamente o fato de estar ficando subitamente vermelho. Não, vermelho não. Ele estava ficando era púrpura mesmo.

- Mas... mas... o que é isso? – indignou-se Rony lançando um olhar mortífero a Harry – isso não tem _nada_ com a Hermione!!! O que você tem hein, Harry?

Harry deu um sorrisinho maroto:

- Eu é que pergunto. Vamos, Rony, todos nós aqui sabemos que esse seu casamento é a maior burrada que você já fez na vida. Ah, não... peraí, tem uma pior: aquele dia na sede da Ordem da Fênix. E eu ainda avisei a você. Lembra-se? Não faça uma burrice!

A boca do ruivo ficou seca. Nunca pensou que Harry pudesse realmente se lembrar daquele dia, daquele único conselho... pra dizer a verdade, ao menos tinha sido um conselho _sério_, tinha? _"Não faça uma burrice"._.. _"Você sabe o que quero dizer"..._ aquelas frases, ditas a tantos anos atrás, pareciam dançar na mente de Rony. Numa dança muito irritante por sinal. Lançou um olhar ainda mais terrível ao outro e se encheu de revolta. _"Quem é você pra falar assim comigo? Pelo que me consta, a _sua_ garota se apaixonou por _mim_! E aí, o que você acha do pobretão Weasley agora? Ela gostou de _mim_!"_. Rony ficou assutado com o próprio pensamento e por alguns segundos temeu que tivesse dito tudo aquilo em voz alta, mas percebeu que não. Porque Harry não estava em cima dele espancando-o no nariz, pelo contrário, sua expressão era suave:

- Não acha que foi tudo rápido demais?

_"Não venha me dando conselhos... daquela vez o seu conselho não valeu de nada. Você já fez tanta burrice na vida quanto eu! Se quiser me dar um agora, pelo menos seja mais específico."_ mas disse:

- Eu gosto da Nádia se é o quer saber.

- Eu também gosto dela Rony! – disse Harry numa voz incrivelmente amável – estou falando se você acha que ela é a mulher para se viver durante o resto da sua vida... se vai aturar as manias dela até o fim! Estou falando de amor e...

- Desde quando você ficou tão romântico? – interrompeu Rony não conseguindo esconder o absoluto terror que passara como uma sombra por ele.

Harry ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de um Weasley:

- Bem, eu... está bem, vou contar... é que...

- Vamos Mione, eu sei que você não está legal. Eu _sei_!

Harry e Rony olharam para ver quem entrara na sala. Era uma Gina falando alto e uma Hermione de ar sepulcral. Harry deu uma olhada rápida em Rony, o amigo parecia ter conseguido tirar aquela cara azedo-revoltosa com uma facilidade extrema e agora exibia uma expressão surpresa-aterrorizada-quero-ir-embora-daqui.

- Só não me diga que é por conta daquele artigo – acrescentou Gina rápido para a amiga – porque a Hermione que eu conheço jamais se deixaria abater por uma coisa dessas.

- Você leu? – perguntou Hermione temerosa. Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, exibindo um olhar de pena. Artigo? A ruivinha fora generosa, ora, havia sido uma primeira página. – claro que leu, todo mundo leu não é mesmo?

Não estava se sentindo bem ali. Seu plano não dera certo. Analisando os fatos agora, Hermione percebeu que ao menos _tivera_ um plano. Saiu de casa correndo, na esperança de poder falar com Gina e as duas tentarem impedir que Rony se casasse com a lambisgóia russa que entendia tudo de quadribol, dragões e duendes irlandeses. Só que não lhe ocorrera (e agora se sentia uma completa idiota em perceber isso) que talvez Gina estivesse feliz com o casamento do irmão e que o principal: talvez Rony tivesse mesmo mudado. Talvez ele amasse Nádia e ao menos se lembrava dela. _"Afinal por que deveria de lembrar? Aquele beijo não significou nada... aquelas palavras foram vazias... como sou idiota de me apegar a algo que aconteceu quando éramos apenas dois adolescentes assustados que tinham acabado de voltar de uma guerra? Ele mudou. Seguiu sua vida, encontrou uma outra mulher. Eu deveria ter feito o mesmo... mas fiquei esperando. Esperando o que?"._

Mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando percebeu que Gina tentava falar qualquer coisa com ela.

- ...e é claro que você deve ter preparado tudo para o encontro com os duendes amanhã, você não iria querer perder o emprego, ainda mais depois de toda aquela história do _Profeta Diário_ – Gina sorria para ela – então por que não fica por aqui esta noite? Amanhã eu posso até mesmo levar você até o encontro com os duendes e tudo mais, já que vamos todos fazer compras.

Como ela, Hermione Granger, iria dizer que não havia terminado o negócio com os duendes? Como iria dizer que jogara tudo pro alto por conta de uma lembrança idiota? De um garoto idiota? _"Não, ele não é idiota... – pensou ela bobamente enquanto olhava Rony arrepiar os cabelos ruivos"._ As palavras de Gina caíam como chumbo em sua mente. Oh, em nome de todos os santos, ela iria perder o emprego! Gina tinha razão. _"O que eu faço agora? Oh, Deus me ajude, o que eu faço agora? Como vou dizer isso? Como vou dizer que eu sou um fracasso do mundo mágico? O que eu vou fazer da minha vida?"_.

Estava desesperada e sentiu que não agüentaria ficar de pé nem mais um segundo. E não agüentou mesmo. Quando Gina se virou para exigir uma resposta, Hermione estava caída, estatelada, no chão da sala.

a a a

Nádia estava sentada na cama com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Sabia que agira errado, era tolice ficar com ciúmes de uma lembrança. _"Ora, ele estudou em Hogwarts, tem seus amigos lá... suas lembranças. Também tenho as minhas de Durmstrang"._ Mas não era só isso, não, e ela sabia que não era. Ele estava diferente. Alguma coisa em Rony Weasley mudara com a velocidade da luz. O que era? Essa era a resposta que Nádia Zivojinovich tentava encontrar.

Ela levantou-se da cama e com um aceno de varinha, trouxe a mala para perto de si. Começou a procurar sua roupa de dormir. Se trocou e mirou-se no espelho pequeno do quarto. Viu uma mulher incrivelmente branca, de cabelos quase tão brancos quanto e olhos azuis, sem cor. Sempre odiou seu reflexo, ela era tão... tão apagada! Era bonita, sabia disso, mas era apagada. Uma beleza em nuance. As vestes cor de vinho que usava agora deixavam tudo em um contraste ainda maior. Aquela moça, a tal Hermione Granger, não era um exemplo de beleza física, seus olhos eram tristes, mas ainda assim ela parecia viva. Aquela vivacidade que Rony tinha. Que Harry Potter tinha…

Deu uma olhada completa no quarto de Rony. Era todo laranja berrante e cada

centímetro das paredes era coberto por pôsteres dos Chudley Cannons, de três gerações diferentes. _"Ele realmente ama o que faz... ama o time"_. Havia também antigas revistas em quadrinhos, a gaiola (agora estava vazia) de sua estardalhada corujinha Pichi, velhos livros escolares todos colocados de mal jeito em cima de uma escrivaninha muito velha. _"É o quarto típico de um garoto de dezesseis anos"._ E rindo ela foi mexer nos velhos livros de escola dele.

Eram todos de segunda mão o que não a deixou espantada, sempre soube que Rony vinha de uma família pobre, ela mesma escrevera uma pequena coluna sobre ele para o _Balaços_, famoso jornal irlandês de esportes bruxos, antes mesmo tê-lo conhecido pessoalmente.

a a a

_- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Weasley! Como explica a vitória dos Cannons contra o Puddlemere United? – uma mulher loira berrava em meio a multidão com uma pena na mão e um pedaço de pergaminho amassado na outra._

_Os sete jogadores do Chudley Cannons travavam uma verdadeira luta contra todos os repórteres, fãs e representantes do Ministério que se aglomeravam em volta deles. A batedora Bárbara West gritou para um colega de time:_

_- Hey, Weasley! Eu acho que ela está gritando por você!_

_- Você está maluca Barbie, ninguém nunca grita por um Weasley, principalmente repórteres..._

_Mas aparentemente a tal mulher loira gritava por ele. Dois dias depois, Rony estava saindo da sala apertada nos fundos do estádio de quadribol oficial irlandês, e a tal loira apareceu novamente. Ele a reconheceu. Nunca vira rosto tão exótico na vida._

_- Sr. Weasley – ela se virou rapidamente no corredor quando o viu passar – Você é Rony Weasley, goleiro dos Cannons, não é?_

_- Sou – falou Rony devagar._

_- Eu sou Nádia Zivojinovich, repórter para o _Balaços_ – ela estendeu a mão para ele e Rony retribuiu o aperto. Não estava acostumado com repórteres, mas não podia negar que gostava de receber a atenção deles – gostaria de cumprimenta-lo pessoalmente por sua excelente atuação no jogo contra o Puddlemere United no sábado._

_- Obrigado – respondeu ele corando ligeiramente._

_Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos._

_- Poderia nos ceder uma entrevista?_

_Rony sorriu largo. Já vinham escrevendo pequenas colunas sobre ele e como sua entrada havia renovado o ânimo do time, mas nunca, nunca havia sido convidado para algo maior. Para uma entrevista. Foi tomado de simpatia pela jovem loira à sua frente._

_- Claro! Seria ótimo._

_- Então – falou Nádia sorrindo ainda mais que Rony – ás oito no Manticora?_

_- Estarei lá – respondeu o ruivo arrepiando os cabelos._

_- Muito obrigada, Sr. Weasley..._

_- Pode me chamar de Rony._

a a a

_"Esse seu jeito de arrepiar os cabelos é irritante, sabia?"_ – pensou Nádia voltando da lembrança – _"e eu vou me casar com você na sexta! E vai ser o dia mais feliz de nossas vidas..."._

Abriu um livro ao acaso, _O Livro Padrão de Feitiços, 7ª série,_ e todas as boas impressões de Rony sumiram naquele momento. Jogou o livro com força no lugar onde estava e voltou para a cama a passos firmes. Puxou os lençóis até o pescoço fazendo força para que lágrimas amargas não começassem a cair.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do quarto se abriu com um estalito. Era seu noivo quem vinha entrando, mas fechou os olhos, fingindo que estava dormindo. Não queria falar com ele, nem com ninguém naquela hora.

a a a

_"Já deve ser tarde... tudo está escuro demais... e silencioso demais"._

Hermione levantou-se da cama sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça. O que tinha acontecido? A última coisa de que se lembrava era que estava conversando com Gina na sala e Harry e Rony estavam lá e... _"Eu desmaiei – _pensou ela balançando cabeça_ – desmaiei só de pensar no que vai me acontecer amanhã"._

Tentou afastar o pensamento, isso só faria com que ela entrasse em pânico e acabasse de nariz contra o chão mais uma vez. Afinal, desde quando sua saúde andava assim tão fraca? Desde quando ela sentia enjôos e desmaiava com tanta freqüência? _"Desde que o destino (ou os anjos, que seja!) resolveram aprontar comigo..."._

Estava no quarto de Gina. A amiga ressonava levemente numa cama de armar ao lado da dela. Hermione não quis acorda-la, já estava sendo um estorvo na vida de muita gente e não queria incomodar mais ninguém. Calçou seus sapatos (que alguém, provavelmente a Sra. Weasley, deixara carinhosamente arrumados embaixo da cama), pegou sua varinha em cima da mesa de cabeceira de Gina e saiu do quarto, abrindo a porta com o cuidado de não fazer nenhum ruído.

A Toca era assustadora à noite, foi a primeiríssima impressão de Hermione. Não que nunca tivesse dormido na casa, mas nunca andara _sozinha_ por ela ao que devia ser altas horas da madrugada. Alguém parecia roncar em algum quarto distante e os ecos chegavam quase que fantasmagóricos alguns lances de escadas abaixo. Além disso, havia aquele lamento constante, quase inaudível, do vampiro no sótão.

Chegando ao pé da escada, a moça resolveu ir até a cozinha. Magicamente, as velas do aposento se iluminaram quando entrou e ela acabou se sentando numa cadeira perto do fogão. Olhava tudo, mas não _via_ realmente nada. Não percebia o que estava à sua volta. Sua mente vagava longe...

Quando chegou a casa dos Weasley aquela manhã, Hermione se imaginou logo correndo até Gina, sentando-se com ela na cama (como fazia em Hogwarts) e contando detalhadamente todo o problema que vinha enfrentando no Ministério da Magia, como Percy fora duro com ela, como descobrira que nunca – por mais que tentasse negar – tinha esquecido Rony, sua reação ao ler o convite de casamento e como tivera a idéia maluca de impedir o casamento dele. Sim, contaria tudo para a ruiva que costumava ser sua única companhia feminina e as duas juntas, bolariam um plano para que Hermione pudesse ter Rony de volta. Contando sempre é claro, que Gina ainda quisesse ver seu irmão com Mione.

Mas simplesmente não conseguia mais abrir a boca. Não podia impedir o casamento de Rony, seria algo muitíssimo egoísta! Sentiu vergonha de si mesma. A esta hora devia estar em casa (ou no escritório, já que vivia trabalhando além da conta) acertando os últimos detalhes do trabalho com os duendes na manhã seguinte enquanto tomava xícaras e mais xícaras de café, tentando manter seus olhos abertos. Ao invés disto, estava na cozinha da casa dos Weasley depois de ter desmaiado, aparentemente, sem motivo. _"Realmente, sou a maior fracassada que já andou sobre a face da Terra!"_

Balançou a cabeça reprovando-se impaciente, e seu olhar se voltou para uma das janelas do aposento. Queria ver o céu! Queria ver os pontos brilhantes! Tropeçando ligeiramente, deixou seu posto de lamentações na cadeira e escancarou a janela de uma só vez, desejando internamente que não tivesse feito muito barulho. O ar fresco da noite banhou seu rosto e ela por alguns instantes, sentiu-se quase que levitar. Não parecia haver razão para se preocupar no mundo mais...

- Mione...

A brisa fresca pareceu se transformar em um ar gelado, um vento glacial, que percorreu o corpo de Hermione. De repente, ela não sentia mais as pernas. O coração batia com tanta força dentro do peito que chegava até a doer. A respiração estava acelerada como se ela tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona... sua mente parecia ter sido posta sob o efeito da poção do confundimento. Não queria se virar, não queria ver quem estava ali, parado logo atrás dela...

- Se você quiser ficar sozinha...

_"Isso mesmo. Vá embora daqui. Volte pra sua mulher e me deixe em paz. Me deixe tentar esconder você dentro de mim de novo..."._

- Não, tudo bem – não conseguira falar nada do que pretendia. Era como se alguém tivesse formado novas palavras e respondido por ela.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Rony resolveu olhar através da janela também. Hermione começou a se sentir quente. Em poucos segundos provavelmente fumaça iria brotar de suas orelhas...

a a a

_Era difícil ter de dizer aquilo. Ensaiara em frente ao espelho várias e várias vezes (logicamente quando o dormitório estava vazio. Não queria que nenhum dos garotos pensasse que ele era um babaca romântico), mas agora não conseguia se lembrar de nada que pudesse parecer interessante. Ele estava tremendo? Ou era só impressão? E aquele calor que estava sentindo? O tempo teria mudado tão depressa assim ou era porque..._

_- Não ia me dizer algo, porque eu tenho realmente de ir, Rony, meus pais estão me esperando..._

_Ia dizer. _Tinha_ de dizer. Contar a ela quanto a amava. Dizer que ela sempre exercera uma espécie de fascínio terrível sobre ele. Era a única que conseguia faze-lo perder a cabeça e foi a única que conseguiu fazer com ele se apaixonasse... fazia tempo, ele o sabia, que gostava dela daquele jeito. Não era só uma amizade simples como parecera ser no início, era algo _diferente_. Diferente e assustador. Tão assustador que ele fingiu não se dar conta disso durante um bom tempo... mas, como todo sentimento reprimido, um dia ele estourou com força total. E Rony se perguntou intimamente, por que, afinal de contas tentara esconde-lo durante tanto tempo. Fora quando ele e Harry tentavam arranjar pares para o Baile de Inverno, ele contava então com catorze anos e acabou percebendo: Hermione era uma garota. A _sua_ garota, por sinal._

_Mas ele era apenas um Weasley pobretão. Ele era feio, burro, pobre, cheio de sardas e ridículo e ela era linda, inteligente, esperta e tinha um sorriso maravilhoso. Hermione riria da cara dele se um dia se declarasse. E por que não? Iria chamá-lo de idiota e dizer aquela típica frase, aquela que todo apaixonado mais teme no mundo inteiro: _"Mas Rony, nós somos apenas amigos". Em _seus piores pesadelos, Hermione dizia isso pra ele._

_Então resolveu nunca dizer. Ela não merecia um imbecil banana igual a ele, ah, não! Ela tinha o Krum. Um cara legal, famoso, inteligente e podre de rico (ah, como Rony detestava a maldita conta no Gringotes que Vítor Krum devia ter). Era uma competição desleal, não vali a pena nem tentar. Um dia, aquela paixonite adolescente haveria de acabar..._

_Não acabou. Diante de seus olhos, Hermione se tornava ainda mais linda e inteligente (como se fosse possível). Quantas vezes não teve ímpetos de dizer a ela... de beija-la. Ás vezes pensava que ela se interessava por ele, mas provavelmente era só mais um delírio da cabeça de um ruivo romântico. Começou a se dedicar inteiramente ao quadribol, ao mesmo tempo para fugir dela e para impressiona-la._

_Veio a guerra. O tempo fechou no mundo mágico. Não havia mais tempo para pensar nessas tolices, Harry morria aos poucos, precisava ajuda-lo a enfrentar o que quer que fosse. E as pessoas começaram a morrer em todos os cantos. Rony sentiu um medo terrível: e se Hermione morresse? Não, ela não ia morrer, não podia morrer. Só a simples menção desse pensamento e já soava dolorida demais. Ele diria? Contaria? Não tinha coragem suficiente... tinha coragem para lutar mas não para se declarar._

_E aquela era sua última chance. Não havia mais desculpas. Não havia Krum, não havia mais os fofoqueiros de Hogwarts, nem quadribol, nem guerra, nem nada. Só o medo de que ela o repudiasse. Bem, se isso acontecesse, ele provavelmente daria um jeito de sumir do mapa..._

_Hermione olhava para ele docemente. As palavras fugiram, não tinha mais idéia nenhuma na cabeça e ele fez a única coisa que pareceu ser sensata naquele momento._

_Foi assim que Rony Weasley beijou pela primeira vez Hermione Granger._

a a a

Rony queria dizer alguma coisa realmente inteligente agora. Queria impressionar Hermione, mostrar que ele não se tornara um idiota. Ele era o goleiro dos Cannons, era alguém. Queria contar para ela seus planos de ser capitão de time, as novas táticas que desenvolvera, como andara pesquisando. Quem diria, ele, Rony Weasley andara pesquisando... mas ao invés disso, soltou a pérola:

- Dá pra acreditar que estou me casando?

Ele fechou os olhos percebendo a burrice que tinha dito e tentou de todas as maneiras possíveis não olhar para Hermione mas era algo um tanto inevitável.

- É um grande passo, Rony – falou Hermione numa voz que não demonstrava qualquer emoção – sinal de que você ao menos amadureceu.

O ruivo ficou parado, estático, olhando para ela com os olhos arregalados. Peraí, ela devia realmente dizer isto? Ela devia ter... _"Oh, Rony, você é realmente um idiota! Achou que ela gostasse de você? Achou mesmo?"_

- Você também – foi o que ele disse – não que nunca tivesse sido madura, você sempre foi a mais consciente de nós três – Rony não percebeu que Hermione revirou os olhos – e olha para você agora, chefe de departamento.

- Eu sou um fracasso, Rony – disse a jovem tentando não parecer melodramática demais – e você sabe disso. Com certeza deve ter lido a reportagem que fizeram sobre mim...

_"Eu li sim. Foi essa reportagem que fez meu mundo desabar, que fez tudo começar a andar pra trás! Nadia me odeia, pelos céus, ela me odeia!"_

- Você não é um fracasso. Sei que aquela reportagem era uma mentira. A Hermione que eu conheço jamais faria algo assim.

_"Ele acredita em mim! Depois de todos esses anos ele ainda sabe que..."_

- A Hermione que você conhece mudou desde que... – iria dizer um "desde que você não foi atrás de mim" mas achou que seria algo digno de uma novela mexicana – desde que saí de Hogwarts.

- Duvido muito – disse Rony numa voz deprimida. Tentava de todas as maneiras não ter de encara-la nos olhos – eu é que daria esse tipo de mancada. Você deve se lembrar bem de Hogwarts... não sei fazer nada direito, só quadribol... e tem hora que nem isso.

- Você é um bom jogador de xadrez – falou Hermione e por um instante fugaz pensou estar em Hogwarts, tentando animar Rony para um jogo de quadribol mais a tarde.

Rony olhou para Hermione. Nos olhos dessa vez. Como fora tão burro de deixa-la ir? Ela era uma garota incrível e estava passando por um momento difícil agora. Queria ajuda-la. Queria estar perto dela. Queria mais do que nunca poder amá-la.

Hermione começou a ficar vermelha. _"Seria melhor se eu fosse embora... sim, seria melhor que eu fosse embora..."._

Os olhos dos dois pareciam estar presos por uma espécie de fio invisível. Rony só queria chegar mais perto... um _pouquinho_ mais. Não faria mal, faria?

Nenhum deles percebeu, mas o espaço entre eles começava a diminuir. Hermione achou que suas pernas pareciam agora feitas de marshmallow. Maldita hora que resolveu tentar impedir o casamento de Rony e ir para a casa dos Weasley. Iria fazer uma burrice. Uma _grande_ burrice. Mas pensando bem, talvez não fosse tanta burrice assim...

- Mione, durante todo esse tempo que estivemos longe... eu... pensei que tivesse... que tivesse esquecido mas... – estavam tão próximos um do outro que Hermione podia sentir o hálito com cheiro de hortelã de Rony.

- Não... – fez ela lançando um olhar aterrorizado ao ruivo.

- Mas eu fui um idiota – prosseguiu Rony não dando atenção ao murmúrio de Hermione – nem ao menos sei que estou fazendo agora mas... eu te amava em Hogwarts e...

- Rony, por favor – ela não queria ouvir aquilo. Não _podia_ ouvir. Ele iria estragar tudo. _"O casamento Rony, lembre-se do maldito casamento. Lembre-se da sua russa..."_. O que ela tinha feito? Tinha ido à Toca destruir a vida de mais uma pessoa? Não! Ela nunca fora disso, não era justo. Não! – por favor, estou pedindo...

Mas Rony nem deu sinais de que tivesse ouvido os apelos quase que desesperados da moça.

- Eu te amava em Hogwarts e ainda te amo. _"Eu falei? Pelos céus, mal posso acreditar que falei..."._

Rony esperava qualquer coisa depois daquela frase, menos a reação de Hermione. Ela puxou uma cadeira, sentou-se nela e pôs-se a chorar compulsivamente.

- Você é um idiota Rony! – soluçou ela tentando em vão limpar os olhos com a manga do casaco – e eu sou mais ainda por ter vindo aqui hoje! O que eu tenho na cabeça? O que estava pensando fazer?

- Hoje pela manhã eu me lembrei de você e quando você chegou para o almoço eu tive uma certeza. Você entende isso? Eu tive certeza. Você está mal, precisa de ajudar e eu quero ajudar.... eu devia ter estado sempre perto de você para te proteger... eu fui um verdadeiro imbecil da última vez e não vou ser agora! Não agora que acho que encontrei você de novo...

- Você está maluco? – Hermione limpou os olhos bruscamente uma última vez e o encarou, sua voz era amarga – eu estou maluca? Eu vim até aqui hoje para tentar impedir que você se casasse...

O rosto de Rony se iluminou repentinamente com um sorriso como o de um criança que ganhou uma mini-vassoura no Natal, mas ele logo se apagou quando Hermione prosseguiu:

- ... mas vi que isso era um ato egoísta. Iria acabar com sua vida, com a vida de Nádia. Não é justo. E você não me ama, você ama a sua russa, você só está _pensando_ que me ama, ok? Essas coisas acontecem... e quem garante que eu realmente te ame? Talvez tenha sido só uma das coisas loucas que estão acontecendo na minha vida ultimamente.

- Não estou _pensando_ que te amo. Não sou eu que te amo, é o meu coração. Ele é que sabe disso.

- Pára, Rony! Pára! – Hermione quase gritou com o ruivo que estava parado à sua frente aparentemente petrificado – você vai se casar depois de amanhã! Se casar! Casamento!

- Você nega que sente o mesmo? – Rony a desafiou – acabou de dizer que veio até aqui hoje para tentar impedir o meu casamento. Por que tentaria fazer isso se não alimentasse um sentimento por mim.

- Você lê os jornais? – perguntou a moça – eu sou a mais nova bêbada-louca-desgrassada do ministério! Eu não sei mais de droga nenhuma. Eu não sei o que vou fazer com os duendes amanhã, não sei mais o que sinto por você... pode ter sido só mais um delírio! Um delírio da minha mente cansada de trabalho e responsabilidades! Eu não tinha sequer _noção_ do que estava fazendo hoje pela manhã quando recebi o seu convite. Rony, entenda, eu _não posso_ te amar! O que aconteceu entre nós acabou a muito tempo, a três anos, na sede da Ordem da Fênix.

Rony ficou parado, remexendo os cabelos daquele jeito irritante. Mais uma vez seus olhares pareciam presos por um fio invisível.

- Agora acredito quando você diz que mudou – falou Rony num sopro de voz.

- Todos mudam um dia – disse Hermione numa voz cortante - é melhor você ir embora, volte para a sua esposa russa.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça lentamente e girou os calcanhares. _"Por que eu disse isso? E a Nádia? Eu amo Hermione, oras, disso eu sei a tempos... mas não devia ter dito. Nunca. Devia ser um segredo enterrado"._

- Antes de ir, só dê uma olhada no céu... – disse Hermione sem ao menos perceber o que estava dizendo. Como queria que as coisas pudessem voltar no tempo... _"Mas um único erro pode estragar toda uma vida"._

- Eu já vi – falou Rony num tom mais seco do que desejara – essa noite não tem estrelas.

E saiu da cozinha.

a a a

**N/A:** mais uma vez eu peço desculpas pela demora na atualização mas infelizmente, inspiração não vem quando a gente pede... humf... mas felizmente, consegui escrever o cap6 e espero que gostem. Finalmente interação R/H, hein? Tivemos até 2 flashbacks de uma vez! Foi, foi e... briga! Rá! Eu sou terrível... eu escrevi esse cap na escola (durante as aulas da bruxa da minha professora de história e enquanto a professora de química falava qualquer coisa sobre oxidorredução... mas quem precisa disso?) e na sala de espera de um consultório médico. É verdade... minha mãe atrasou pra se encontrar comigo lá (fiquei uma hora esperando) e depois já ter resolvido (ou pelo menos tentado) todas as equações logarítmicas, peguei uma folha do meu fichário e comecei a escrever... e se esse capítulo conter devaneios demais, não se assustem, estou numa fase meio zen... e por ser um capítulo meio meloso, talvez não tenha sido tão engraçado. Por favor me escrevam contando o que vocês acharam. O cap5 não teve muitos comentários, será que ficou tão ruim assim? Não se esqueçam, reviews... um grande beijo!

**Agradecimentos:**

Paula Lírio: prometo tentar não demorar tanto para atualizar. E você não é a única que não gosta da Nádia. Que bom você não vê a hora do próximo capítulo, eu fico realmente muito feliz em saber que alguém está gostando do que escrevo. Quanto à minha shortfic (Apenas um Malfoy, você também comentou nela), quem sabe um dia não resolvo escrever uma continuação??? Vc não foi a primeira a pedir... prometo pensar no assunto com cuidado. E obrigada pelo comentário na minha outra shortfic ´As Flores´, que isso, não mereço palmas não... Obrigada pela review!!!

Anna-Malfoy: olha só a comentarista número um da fic! É ótimo ver que você apareceu nesse cap5 também... fui muito má? Eu sei... mas preciso da garantia de que vocês vão continuar a leitura né? Prometo tentar não demorar tanto nas atualizações... bjos e espero que tenha gostado do cap, depois você manda uma review contando...

Mellie: obrigada por todo o apoio que você tem dado para a continuação dessa fic. É muito importante ter alguém pra nos incentivar e todos os que comentam com certeza fazem isso! Principalmente você... que bom que gostou do cap5, eu particularmente não me senti totalmente feliz com ele... espero que continue lendo e me desculpe a demora para atualização!!

Hermione Kinomoto: que bom que está gostando da minha fic. Também adoro o Rony, ele é meu personagem favorito. Um grande beijo.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Hermione negou seus sentimentos para Rony, e aí? Ele vai continuar com a idéia de se casar? Todo mundo vai fazer compras mas peraí, duendes! Malfoy faz sua gloriosa aparição e quem sabe Harry não conta o que tanto tenta contar? Tudo isso e muito mais em **'Duendes!'**.


	7. Duendes!

**_Eu vou me casar, Hermione_**

**Capítulo Sete – Duendes!**

Gina levantou-se preguiçosamente. Sabia que aquele era seu dia de folga e que não precisava acordar cedo mas os sete anos se matando de estudar em Hogwarts pareciam ter criado em seu corpo uma espécie de despertador natural e na opinião de Gina ele era incrivelmente irritante.

A contragosto, a ruiva se pôs de pé. Olhou Hermione apagada na cama ao lado (_"Pobre Hermione..."_) e saiu para tomar café. A casa estava em silêncio. Ok, talvez silêncio seja exagero. Carlinhos parecia roncar tão alto quanto os dragões que criava, e das escadas, Gina podia ouvir o barulho de coisas caindo no chão e de alguém amaldiçoando com um palavrão. Quando chegou lá, disse em tom brincalhão:

- Pensei que mamãe tivesse dito para não falar essas coisas.

O ruivo levou um susto e isso resultou em mais uma xícara no chão.

- M#$&!

- Acalme-se – disse Gina ainda num sorriso enquanto procurava a varinha nas vestes (adquirira esse hábito durante a guerra e não conseguia livrar-se dele) – não vai querer ser um noivo estressado, vai?

Era o mais jovem dos homens Weasley quem estava ali naquela cozinha, tentando preparar em vão uma xícara de chá.

- Além do mais – prosseguiu Gina finalmente encontrando a varinha – hoje vamos fazer compras, não? _Reparo_. Deixe que eu faço isso – disse ela tirando a chaleira da mão do irmão.

Rony observou estupefado Gina fazer em um segundo, o que ele tentava fazer a uma hora.

- Toma – a ruiva serviu duas xícaras bem grandes e com fumaça saindo – agora você pode me contar o que está acontecendo.

- Não está acontecendo nada – falou Rony numa voz estranhamente controlada.

- Ah, não? Rony – Gina fez uma cara pouco convencida – você acordou _sozinho_ às sete da manhã e tentou preparar seu café da manhã _sozinho_! E quer que eu engula que não está acontecendo nada?

Gina estava deixando Rony assustado. Aliás, quase sempre a moça conseguia esse efeito. _"Ela consegue ser tão esperta quanto Carlinhos, ter a malícia de Fred e Jorge e essa coisa da mamãe que faz a gente morrer de medo dela."_

- Estou esperando uma explicação, Ronald Weasley.

Era a segunda vez que o chamavam de Ronald em menos de vinte e quatro horas. Aquilo estava começando a deixa-lo irritado.

- O gosto está tão bom quanto o cheiro – comentou Rony implorando internamente que Gina desviasse o assunto.

- Claro que está, fui eu quem fiz – falou a ruiva numa voz cortante – agora vamos, me conte logo o que está acontecendo ou eu vou acabar descobrindo sozinha.

Rony olhou para a irmã, nervoso. Ela apenas abriu um sorriso maldoso. _"Odeio quando ela ri desse jeito. Deve ter aprendido alguma coisa sobre sarcasmo com aquele namoradinho dela..."._

- Gina, já sentiu se sentiu culpada por... – tentou encontrar as palavras certas enquanto olhava para o interior de sua própria xícara como se ela pudesse lhe dar alguma resposta – por... sentir algo que não devia... por ficar remoendo uma coisa que nunca... que nunca sequer foi uma coisa?

Aquilo estava mais parecendo um discurso político. Fala, fala e no final não sai nada com nada. Mas Gina pareceu entender, porque apesar de ainda ter aquele detestável sorriso malfoyriano nos lábios, se sentou ao lado de Rony.

- Já. Aliás, você está falando com a rainha dos sentimentos culpados – ela deu uma risadinha – Rony, isso tem alguma coisa com a Hermione?

Rony sentiu como se uma tropa de dragões tivesse acabado de passar por cima dele. Ainda não tinha esquecido a conversa que tivera com Hermione na noite anterior e achava que dificilmente iria esquecer. _"Eu sou um burro... um idiota! Nunca deveria ter dito aquilo. Nunca!". _Tinha ficado acordado a noite inteira, perambulando pela casa como uma velha. Nádia. Ele iria se casar com Nádia e andava por aí de noite fazendo declarações de amor a Hermione. Agora começava acreditar no fim do mundo.

- Não precisa responder se não quiser – disse Gina olhando-o com compaixão – eu já sei. Agora me responda: e Nádia, Rony? Ainda vai casar com ela?

- Claro que vou! – respondeu Rony como se a resposta estivesse em néon, flutuando em frente aos dois – eu não vou deixa-la, ela é a minha noiva!

- Mas você não a ama – replicou Gina se levantando – vi isso assim que vocês chegaram. Você pode gostar dela mas isso não é amor. Não é! Eu pensei que você tinha esquecido Hermione quando disse que ia se casar com outra mulher. Mas depois eu vi que não, você só está se enganando... amor Rony, é o que você sente pela Hermione!

- Por que você não grita mais alto? Talvez os vizinhos estejam interessados na nossa conversa também?

Gina ia dar uma resposta mas resolveu ficar quieta. Era melhor não arrumar mais confusão. Rony já estava bastante enrascado.

- Já está tudo marcado. Tudo. Está tudo acertado e perfeito.

- Exceto pelo fato de que o noivo na verdade ama sua melhor amiga! – disse a ruiva não conseguindo ficar com a língua dentro da boca por muito tempo – pelo amor de Deus, Rony, coloca a cabeça no lugar. Esse casamento não vai dar certo, é melhor acabar de uma vez antes que alguém saia muito machucado dessa história! Faça o que estou dizendo: cancele o casamento, esfrie a cabeça e fale com Hermione.

- O que você entende de amor, Gina? – gritou Rony levantando-se da mesa também e encarando a irmã – hein, me diga!

- Ah, eu digo sim! – Gina estava realmente zangada agora – eu digo porque me apaixonei por alguém que não podia amar. Mas diferente de você, eu lutei por isso, eu não iria deixar meus sonhos se acabarem por causa de uma droga de rixa nem por coisa nenhuma!

- Mesmo que isso tenha significado a mágoa de pessoas queridas? – perguntou Rony entre dentes.

- Mesmo que tenha – respondeu Gina no mesmo tom gelado – porque eu não tenho medo de amar.

Rony deu um suspiro e largou-se na cadeira:

- Você não entende. O problema não sou eu, é ela! Ela é quem me disse que não era possível. A culpa não é minha, ok? Eu tentei, Gina. Falei com ela, contei tudo o que estava sentindo. E sabe o que ela me disse? – Gina permanecia calada olhando fixamente para o irmão, vendo cada linha de seu rosto se contorcer em sofrimento enquanto ele dizia – ela me disse que seria um ato egoísta. Que não seria justo e que tudo isso era alucinação da minha cabeça... o que você quer que eu faça mais? Quem sabe me ajoelhar aos pés dela e implorar, ou talvez eu poderia pegar uma vassoura e escrever EU TE AMO no céu, ou talvez...

- O EU TE AMO no céu parece bastante bom.

Os dois ruivos se viraram para ver quem acabara de entrar na cozinha. Nádia.

a a a

- Onde está a Srta. Granger?

- Ainda está cedo Sr. Weasley, ela costuma chegar um pouco mais tarde... – falou a assistente olhando surpresa para Percy Weasley.

- Ah, ela costuma chegar um pouco mais tarde, é? – falou Percy analisando cada centímetro do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, com ar crítico e um sorriso sarcástico bailando nos lábios.

- Sim. O horário dela é às nove, _senhor_ – respondeu Roberta Youngblood tremendo ligeiramente.

- Pois então diga a ela Srta... – e leu o nome no crachá da mulher – Youngblood... que eu, acompanhado do Sr. Terrance Macoy, irei com ela ao encontro com os duendes.

- Sr. Macoy? – perguntou Roberta tentando lembrar em vão do nome de todos os imbecis baba-ovo de Percy.

- Sim, ele é o meu candidato para assumir o posto de chefe neste departamento. Porque como a senhorita já deve estar sabendo, a sua chefe está sob condicional por aqui. Eu pessoalmente estou acompanhando cada passo dela – e Percy inflou de orgulho ao dizer isso – e tomara que ela não cometa nenhum deslize.

- Acho muito difícil, Sr. Weasley – Roberta odiou cada pedacinho pomposo daquele ruivo metido – Hermione Granger é uma excelente profissional, tenho certeza de que se sairá muito bem naquele encontro com os duendes.

- Eu espero que sim, Srta. Youngblood. Eu espero que sim... só vamos torcer para que ela não _desapareça_, como fez nos últimos dias.

E girando os calcanhares, Percy deixou o local.

- Ah, como ele é... chato! – murmurou Roberta para não dizer outra coisa – Hermione, por favor, faça um bom trabalho hoje com os duendes... pelo seu próprio bem... – e respirando fundo - e pelo meu também.

a a a

- Nádia! – exclamou Rony arregalando os olhos para a noiva – acordou cedo! A quanto... a quanto tempo está aí?

Gina olhou para o irmão que variava entre verde-acinzentado e roxo-azulado numa velocidade impressionante.

- Me admira você acordar tão cedo – falou Nádia num bocejo – pode deixar, eu desculpo você. Não precisa escrever o EU TE AMO no céu, sim? – e deu um beijo estalado noivo.

Ela falou tudo com naturalidade mas Rony pôde perceber que havia alguma coisa por trás daquelas palavras. Olhou para Nádia por mais alguns instantes sem saber o que fazer. _"Ela acha que estava falando dela... que eu queria me desculpar com ela... ah, isso... isso melhora ou piora as coisas?" _

- Aceita chá, Nádia? – ofereceu Gina num sorriso.

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça.

Comeram em silêncio e para Rony não foi uma coisa muito longe de uma sessão de tortura. Ele se casaria amanhã com uma mulher com quem não estava sequer falando direito? _"Sabe Rony, você é um idiota. Idiota com todas as sete letras... peraí, idiota tem seis letras. Ah, minha cabeça está doendo!"_.

- Nádia – achou que precisava dizer alguma coisa – eu precisava falar com você, aquilo que você ouviu... eu preciso explicar direito...

Gina lançou ao irmão um olhar de o-que-é-que-você-está-fazendo-vai-procurar-a-Hermione, mas Rony ignorou completamente.

- Eu também – disse Nádia pousando a xícara na mesa e fitando o noivo – ontem não consegui dormir muito bem e fiquei pensando numa coisa que vi e cheguei a conclusão de que...

- Também não consegui dormir – cortou Rony enquanto observava Gina sair da cozinha dizendo um "Vou ver se Mione está bem" – e acho que as coisas não estão legais entre nós, quer dizer, nem nos falamos direito e...

- Ah, já estão acordados?

A loira e o ruivo olharam para ver quem acabara de entrar e era Molly Weasley, de roupão e pantufas cor de abóbora.

- Pensei que gostariam de dormir até mais tarde – falou ela encarando os dois amavelmente – mas acho que é até bom, porque Gui chega hoje, não sei se ele vai vir sozinho, você sabe como seu irmão é... então tenho de preparar um almoço decente... por que não vamos todos para o Beco Diagonal agora fazer as compras? Assim, adiantamos tudo. Gina já deve estar acordando junto com a pobrezinha da Hermione, ela parece que tem de ir trabalhar hoje. Então, Arthur e Carlinhos ficam por aqui esperando Gui, duvido que Percy apareça... Roniquinho desce junto com Harry, ele disse que gostaria de ajudar, você use pó de flu para chamá-lo – e ela praticamente jogou o vaso de barro onde armazenavam o pó nas mãos de Rony – enquanto isso, eu, Gina e Nádia compramos o que falta para o casamento. Quando voltarmos faremos o almoço e depois daremos um jeito no que estiver faltando. Tudo bem, Nádia?

Nádia piscou algumas vezes e afirmou com a cabeça. A Sra. Weasley falara aquilo tão depressa que era quase impossível negar.

- Perfeito! – exclamou ela conjurando uma xícara para si.

- Hermione já está indo embora – anunciou Gina voltando à cozinha – disse que tem aquela reunião com os duendes hoje...

- Não veio tomar café?

- Ela não quis vir, disse que precisa passar em casa antes e dar notícias aos pais.

Os quatro ficaram em silêncio enquanto Nádia olhava desesperadamente para noivo, na esperança que ele lhe explicasse o rumo das coisas. Sentia-se vazia. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que estava no lugar errado. Sua voz não tinha efeito ali.

a a a

- Eu perguntei se já tem seu vestido.

Nádia olhou para Molly Weasley num misto de surpresa e vergonha. Tinha tomado uma dose a mais de poção calmante na noite anterior, só podia ser isso. Estava mais lenta que um verme cego!

- Já, tenho sim – respondeu ela sem muita emoção – comprei um na Irlanda pouco antes de vir para cá.

- Pois eu tenho que comprar uma veste de gala para mim – falou a Sra. Weasley parando em frente à Madame Malkin – e para você também, Gina.

- Claro – respondeu Gina olhando para Nádia sentindo-se culpada.

- Tudo bem, eu acompanho vocês – disse Nádia numa voz vazia – já comprei a maioria das coisas que precisava anteontem.

- Não fique assim, querida – falou a Sra. Weasley tentando encorajar a loira com um sorriso – vai dar tudo certo amanhã. Toda noiva fica nervosa antes do casamento, eu antes de me casar com Arthur chorava sem parar. Minha mãe dizia que eu mais parecia estar indo para um enterro do que para um casamento. E de última hora Arthur sumiu, deu um trabalhão para encontra-lo... lembra-se do seu tio Arnold, Gina? Foi ele quem sumiu com seu pai e...

_"O caso é que tudo parecia tão perfeito lá na Irlanda"_ – pensou Nádia não dando muita atenção à conversa da sogra – _o jogador de quadribol e a repórter..."_.

Nádia não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Não conseguia raciocinar direito. Tudo o que sua mente parecia saber era que Rony já não era mais o mesmo desde que voltaram para Londres. Alguma coisa nele mudara tudo, especialmente naquela manhã. Por que não aceitara se casar lá mesmo na Irlanda? Era só mandar os convites via correio coruja e pronto! Todos lá felizes da vida bebendo whisky de fogo e champagne, tendo que voltar para casa carregados de tão bêbados. Mas não, ela tinha que ter dito que queria conhecer a família dele e fazer a cerimônia na Inglaterra. Na Inglaterra, com família, melhor amigo, lembranças de Hogwarts e principalmente: a tal funcionária do ministério, Hermione Granger.

Ela, que não falava com Rony a três anos. Nádia podia não saber de muitas coisas, podia não entender nada da Inglaterra, nem decorar termos precisos e fazer papel de idiota em algumas situações. Mas além de dragões, quadribol e revoltas de duendes sabia muito bem de uma coisa: quando um homem mente sobre uma mulher (mais de uma vez, principalmente) é porque quer fugir de alguma coisa.

A única imagem realmente nítida em sua cabeça era a daquele livro de feitiços. O que havia dentro dele. _"Será que ele chegou a me amar de verdade, pelo menos lá na Irlanda? Ou ele sempre amou aquela garota e eu fui apenas um brinquedo a fim de ajudar a esquecer a monitora responsável?"_. A vontade de Nádia agora era ir até Rony e esbofeteá-lo, gritar com ele, feri-lo e exigir respostas. Ela o amava! Ele se esquecera desse detalhezinho pequeninho com uma facilidade anormal!

- Olha só quem está ali – falou Gina alegre despertando Nádia de suas reflexões assassinas.

- Quem é? – perguntou a loira. Gostava de Gina, ela não tinha culpa de nada e sempre fora muito gentil.

- É Draco – respondeu a ruiva acenando.

Nádia observou a Sra. Weasley resmungar alguma coisa. Depois olhou para o outro lado da rua tortuosa que era o Beco Diagonal. Lá estava um rapaz loiro (loiro não, o cabelo dele era tão claro que refletia qualquer luz que incidia nele!), de estatura média, com péssimo gosto para chapéus, vestido de preto e com uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Conhecido? – perguntou Nádia levemente curiosa.

- Ele é meu namorado! – exclamou Gina fazendo sinais para que o outro a notasse.

- Namorado?

- É, Rony nunca te contou que estou quase noiva? – perguntou ela radiante.

- Não – _"Rony nunca me contou nada e muito menos agora. O que aconteceu noite passada? Ele está mais distante ainda!"_ – pensou Nádia amargamente.

Gina obviamente percebera a mancada que dera e tentou consertar:

- Minha família não aprecia muito esse meu namoro com Draco. Principalmente Rony, ele o odeia.

- Por que?

- Inimigos desde os tempos de escola – respondeu Gina tentando simplificar as coisas. Se fosse contar toda a história provavelmente ficaria ali até amanhã – mãe, pode ir comprar suas vestes de gala, eu e Nádia vamos ir lá ver o Draco. Depois eu volto e compro as minhas.

- Claro, filhinha – disse a Sra. Weasley tentando disfarçar que estava realmente aliviada pelo fato de não ter que conversar com o Malfoy – pode ir, encontro com vocês mais tarde. E... mande lembranças ao Mal... ao Draco.

Gina sorriu para mãe. Sabia o quanto ela se esforçava para agrada-la. Ela era a mais compreensiva em relação a seu namoro com Draco, dava conselhos e controlava a ira dos homens da casa, mas Gina sabia que no fundo, no fundo, Molly queria mais era se juntar aos outros e trancar Draco no sótão junto com o vampiro.

- Venha Nádia – e puxou a loira pelo braço – quero que você o conheça.

As duas atravessaram a rua sem muita dificuldade, o Beco não estava tão cheio. _"Que confusão Rony foi arrumar_ – pensou Gina olhando para Nádia que por sua vez mirava o chão – _será que não pensou um segundo antes de pedir a coitada em casamento? Ela deve estar arrasada! Só espero que ele não piore as coisas seguindo em frente com isso"_.

- O que está fazendo por aqui? – perguntou Gina assim que chegou perto do loiro.

- Fui te procurar no St. Mungus e me disseram que você provavelmente estaria aqui fazendo compras – falou Draco numa voz arrastada.

- É, eu pedi folga para três dias no hospital – explicou a ruiva – sabe, para o casamento de Rony.

- Ah, ele vai se casar, é? – Draco riu e fez cara de deboche – finalmente desistiu daquele time fracassado e resolveu pedir a Granger em casamento?

Gina empalideceu ligeiramente mas antes que pudesse abrir a boca Nádia disse numa voz apressada:

- Não, ele não está se casando com a Granger. Ele está se casando comigo! Agora se me derem licença, eu vou procura-lo.

E saiu a passos firmes deixando Draco e Gina para trás.

a a a

Uma rua estreita e tortuosa, com grande variedade de lojas mágicas como o Beco Diagonal atraía diferentes tipos de pessoas. Homens esquivos e macilentos compravam vermes e moluscos na loja para poções; bruxas velhas e corcundas se embebedavam no Caldeirão Furado; adolescentes de quinze anos obcecadas por estudo e pesquisa se espremiam entre as estantes da Floreios e Borrões; fanáticos por quadribol se atracavam na Artigos para Quadribol a fim de dar uma espiada na novíssima Firebolt 2000 (assinada por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, que Harry Potter, maior ídolo do Mundo Mágico); e mulheres de nariz grande e cara de rato sem mais o que fazer na vida, gastavam galeões e mais galeões de seus maridos tentando em vão parecer mais bonitas na Madame Malkin. Mas nenhuma loja chamava tanta atenção, nem recebia mais clientes do que o número 93. A Gemealidades Weasley – Artigos para Logros e Brincadeiras - atraía todo o tipo de gente, desde crianças choronas até velhos cansados de agüentar a senhoria. Cheia de coisas apitando e gritando na vitrina, podia-se dizer que a loja era o reflexo de seus donos: os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley.

- Traz mais uma caixa pra cá, Fred – pediu Jorge empilhando uma pesada caixa de madeira nas estantes com o auxílio da varinha.

- Já está indo, Jorge – berrou Fred do outro lado do galpão.

- Cuidado com isso! Quase que você arranca minha cabeça! – gritou Fred quase morrendo de rir. Por pouco a caixa flutuante de Jorge não o acertara.

- A loja está cheia, se não formos pra lá os pirralhos vão acabar se matando – disse Jorge que não estava com a mínima vontade de empilhar caixas.

- Se alguém resolvesse nos ajudar, _né Rony_?

- É Roniquinhas – concordou Jorge – bem que você poderia fazer alguma coisa útil já que seu terninho já está comprado!

E saíram para a frente da loja.

- Rony, pára com isso – Harry tentou tranqüilizar o amigo que já estava indo socar a cara dos gêmeos – você está nervoso. Eles só estão brincando.

Rony revirou os olhos e passou a mão desesperadamente pelos cabelos.

- Eu sei, eu sei... só estou um pouco estressado.

- Um pouco? – brincou Harry mas logo depois fez cara séria já que Rony olhou feio para ele com uma expressão maníaca-assassina-psicótica no rosto – vamos sair desse galpão, quem vê até pensa que você está se escondendo.

Rony ficou calado e deixou que Harry o levasse para a frente da loja. _"Amigo, você não sabe o quanto está certo, eu estou me escondendo. Mas não é dos outros, não é de Hermione, não é de Nádia. Estou me escondendo de mim mesmo"_.

- Já comprou tudo? – perguntou Harry olhando os grandes pacotes que vinham flutuando atrás de Rony enquanto dava autógrafos para um bando de crianças que compravam caramelo incha-língua. _"Ainda odeio fazer isso..."_.

- Uma veste para casamento, perfume novo e uma penseira, dentre outras coisas – respondeu o ruivo numa voz depressiva. _"Ainda odeio ver Harry fazer isso..."_.

- Você comprou uma _penseira_? – perguntou Harry como se Rony tivesse dito que comprara uma quimera.

- Comprei. Preciso esvaziar a mente de certos pensamentos, certas pessoas...

Harry abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes mas não conseguiu emitir nenhum som. Rony achou que ele parecia mais um peixe do que qualquer outra coisa. _"As coisas estão piores do que eu pensava_ – refletiu Harry aturdido – _e eu já achava que estavam ruins quando Hermione desmaiou ontem... será que o mundo pirou? Eu só posso estar em alguma espécie de universo alternativo onde Rony está se casando e Hermione está fadada à desgraça!"_.

- Olha aqui, as coisas estão ficando fora de controle...

- Harry, não venha me repetir aquele sermão sobre amor e romantismo! – falou Rony encarando o amigo – porque isso não vai me fazer mudar de idéia. Amanhã, eu vou me casar com a Nádia. Depois de amanhã você receberá uma postal meu direto do Caribe, daqui a alguns meses estarei de novo com os Cannons e tudo entrará nos eixos novamente.

- Não posso concordar com essa loucura – Harry não gostava de se manifestar, principalmente quando esse manifesto envolvia a vida sentimental de seus dois melhores amigos, mas agora ele precisava falar. Precisava abrir os olhos de Rony assim como os dele mesmo haviam sido abertos a pouco tempo – eu vou repetir o que já disse: isso só trará infelicidade. Para você, para Nádia, para Hermione...

- Entenda uma coisa – começou Rony que já não agüentava mais se sentir tão vulnerável. Ter que discutir sua vida particular a cada cinco minutos com uma pessoa diferente fazia sua vida parecer uma novela da rádio bruxa, daquelas que a Sra. Weasley assistia e chorava de se acabar – a Hermione não quer nada comigo, ela deixou isso muito claro ontem à noite.

- Como assim ontem à noite? – perguntou Harry disfarçando muito mal sua curiosidade.

- Não é nada disso que você está pensando – Rony riu por um instante mas logo sua voz voltou à seriedade que a situação pedia – ontem eu encontrei com ela na cozinha, foi por acaso, não pense que eu fiquei esperando – Harry riu um pouco – acabou que, que eu fiz uma besteira...

- Que tipo de besteira, Rony?

- Já disse que não é nada disso que você está pensando – acrescentou o ruivo rápido – eu acabei me declarando e...

- Você o quê? – Harry não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Eu me declarei, ok? Disse que gostava dela, que a amava desde Hogwarts e todo esse tipo de baboseira romântica... – falou Rony a contragosto. _"Eu abri meu coração e ela rejeitou o meu amor. Ela me odeia!"_ – mas ela disse que não. Disse que era melhor pensar nas conseqüências desse ato egoísta. E eu pensei – continuou agora olhando para os passantes no Beco – vou usar a cabeça. Vou me casar com a Nádia.

Harry não podia acreditar no que ouvia. Seu cérebro não estava conseguindo assimilar. Vivera muitas coisas nos últimos seis anos, muitas delas experiências que não desejava a ninguém, mas nunca pensou que viveria para ver o dia em que Rony Weasley se declararia para alguém e pior, que afirmaria isso para outras pessoas.

- Você deve ter dito algo errado – falou Harry ajeitando os óculos, nervoso – só pode ter sido isso. A Hermione te ama. Sempre amou.

- Talvez não tanto quanto pensa – retrucou Rony amargo – agora, vamos mudar de assunto. Não quero mais falar sobre isso. Eu já tomei minha decisão.

- Ok – murmurou Harry ainda com os olhos injetados.

- Me diga uma coisa – o ruivo puxou conversa rindo – desde quando você diz coisas como "mulher para se viver durante o resto da sua vida" e "Sempre te amou"? Você sempre foi terrível com essas coisas sentimentais...

Harry corou levemente antes de responder:

- Algumas coisas mudam, Rony. E isso foi uma coisa que mudou em mim durante os últimos tempos... – o olhar dele vagou longe por um instante – a verdade é que... oh, eu sei que você vai me torrar a paciência mas que eu encontrei finalmente um...

- Aqui está a droga da aliança!

- Deixa pra lá – murmurou Harry quando foi interrompido – eu nem estava tentando contar isso a alguns milênios...

- Nádia! – berrou Rony assim que viu a loira entrando a passos firmes na Gemealidades Weasley – o que, o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que estaria comprando seu vestido!

- Pra que eu iria precisar de um vestido – berrou Nádia lívida – se não vai ter nenhum casamento!

Ainda num acesso de raiva, ela conseguiu tirar a aliança do dedo e atira-la aos pés de Rony. _"Não me importa saber o que está acontecendo com você eu só sei que não vou aturar mais!"_.

- Como assim não vai haver mais casamento? – perguntou Rony com os olhos fixos no anel que Nádia acabara de jogar fora. _"Pelas barbas, bigodes e sobrancelhas de Merlin! Essa mulher está completamente fora de controle... nunca pensei que ela pudesse ser assim. Nádia sempre foi tão doce, amável, aceitava tudo e de repente começou a ter reações estranhas, resolveu parecer inteligente e agora _está jogando a aliança de ouro puro que eu comprei no chão_? O que deu nessa mulher? Ela sempre foi tão... tão bobinha"_ – e Rony se assustou com a própria conclusão.

- Como assim? – vociferou a loira – quer mesmo que eu diga? Eu vou dizer... não sei o que aconteceu com você desde que voltou de Belfast mas eu digo uma coisa: não vou me casar com alguém que não tem nem mesmo a coragem de dizer que não me ama!

Se Rony estava assustado, imaginem as pobres e inocentes crianças e seus respectivos pais que faziam compras alegremente na loja de Fred e Jorge...

- Olha, maior barraco – falou um garotinho de cabelos castanhos para o colega ao lado – até que enfim uma coisa emocionante!

- O cara é muito trouxa – respondeu o colega – olha só pra loira, bonitona apesar de precisar tomar um solzinho...

- O que será que ele fez pra ela estar descontrolada desse jeito? – perguntou novamente o garotinho.

- Acha que ele dormiu com a secretária?

- Provavelmente... vai ver era até mesmo uma falida, como aquela funcionária do ministério que foi trabalhar bêbada.

- Esses homens de hoje não têm mesmo nenhuma decência. Vamos levar nossos pais daqui, não é bom para eles ficarem ouvindo essas coisas.

- Boa idéia – exclamou o garotinho – aliás, tenho que comprar o _Profeta Diário_, quero ver se realmente vale a pena comprar uma casa em Torquay como meu pai está querendo. Sabe como é, temos que ver se o imóvel continuará sendo valorizado daqui a quarenta anos, quando eu herdar tudo.

- Claro, temos que pensar no futuro. Depois que formos para Hogwarts, daqui a dois anos mais ou menos, e tivermos permissão oficial para usar a varinha tudo ficará bem mais fácil.

E sorrindo, os dois garotos foram embora com seus pais sob o olhar no mínimo assustado de Harry.

- Nádia, Nádia... – Rony não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo – de onde você tirou essas idéias malucas? Quem enfiou isso na sua cabeça?

_"Ninguém enfiou isso na minha cabeça, Rony, tudo isso está escrito na sua testa!"_.

- Escuta – pediu o ruivo tentando não olhar para a aglomeração de pessoas em volta (_"O que estão olhando? Isso é um casal discutindo não estamos distribuindo comida de graça!"_) e muito menos para Fred e Jorge que pareciam tão animados como se estivessem presenciando mais um assalto de luta livre bruxa – pegue a aliança de volta – e Rony abaixou-se no chão e pegou o anel – coloque no dedo e...

- Escuta você! – bradou Nádia com lágrimas nos olhos – você acha que as coisas são simplesmente... você acha que as pessoas não possuem sentimentos? Que _eu_ não tenho sentimentos? Você precisava esquecer umas coisas, entrou num time de quadribol e durante os jogos na Irlanda achou que podia se divertir com a bobinha da jornalista de esportes?

Ela parou de falar, puxou os cabelos loiros com força como se quisesse arranca-los. Rony respirou fundo, como deixara as coisas chegarem nesse ponto? Olhou para Harry na esperança de que ele dissesse alguma coisa mas o amigo apenas observava a cena, estarrecido. Ppodia jurar que vira Fred e Jorge passando galeões um para o outro, ambos com um brilho meio sinistro nos olhos...

- Por que não? – murmurou Nádia agora encarando o noivo (ex-noivo, vamos ser mais realistas) – ela é tão bobinha a Nádia Zivojinovich, só entende de quadribol e coisas esquisitas. Não conhece nada... vai ser muito fácil engana-la – Rony ameaçou falar alguma coisa mas Nádia cortou – sabe, você quase me convenceu. Aquele pedido de casamento no _Manticora_, o bar que nos encontramos pela primeira vez... isso tudo só fez com que eu me apaixonasse mais e mais por você mas... eu não te conhecia tão bem quanto pensava, algumas coisas só aparecem com o tempo. Você ama essa sua amiga e todos parecem saber disso, menos você. Espere, me deixe terminar – Rony estava tentando falar mais uma vez – eu só tenho uma pergunta a fazer: por que me pediu em casamento se sabia que não me amava?

Rony não conseguiu encarar aqueles azuis por mais nem um segundo.

a a a

- Draco, olha só o que você fez! – gritou Gina assim que Nádia sumiu de vista – eu não acredito nisso, eu _não posso_ acreditar!

- Disse algo errado? – perguntou Draco numa cara de fingida inocência.

- Se disse algo errado? – continuou Gina olhando feio pra ele – não, imagina, ela realmente saiu correndo daqui sem motivos. Acorda Draco! É claro que você falou algo errado. As coisas já estavam pegando fogo! Ai, agora ela deve estar fora de si.

- Não acredito que o Weasley está se casando com aquela loira – comentou Draco tentando parecer indiferente.

- Já mandei você parar de usar o meu sobrenome como insulto, não esqueça que eu sou tão Weasley quanto Rony – falou Gina ficando preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo – e que chapéu horrível é esse? Tira essa droga!

Draco olhou para a namorada temeroso. Quando ela começava a implicar com ele, era sinal de que estava ficando nervosa.

- Tira isso! – gritou ela mais uma vez.

- Gina, Gina, não faça isso...

Mas já era tarde. Gina arrancou o chapéu marrom da cabeça de Draco que gemeu.

- Ah, eu não acredito nisso! – riu Gina – o seu cabelo... seu cabelo está... está horrível!

- Foi um duende, tá legal? – respondeu Draco colocando com raiva o chapéu de volta na cabeça – e cabelo cresce. Daqui a pouco os sete tufos que faltam vão crescer e o cabelo volta ao normal.

- Você me contou que os duendes invadiram sua casa, que está brigando no ministério para conseguir a indenização mas não contou a melhor parte da história!

- Eu sabia que você iria rir – falou Draco dando um sorriso típico, contente pelo fato do humor da namorada ter mudado sensivelmente. Não queria ser vítima dos ataques nervosos dela – a última coisa que eu quero é uma Weasley no meu pé.

- Já disse pra parar de usar meu sobrenome como ofensa! – mas Draco não se importou porque sabia que ela já não estava mais tão brava.

- Se você me der um beijo...

- Ah... eu não devia fazer isso, Rony precisa de mim mas... ah, ele se vira!

- Que pouca vergonha – resmungou uma velha bruxa que passou por eles – no meio da rua.

- Ai! – gemeu Draco se afastando de Gina.

- Que foi? – perguntou a ruiva intrigada.

- A velha meteu a sombrinha na minha perna! – esclareceu o loiro esfregando a perna direita com a mão.

- Você está bem?

- O suficiente para te dar outro beijo – e se aproximou para beijar Gina de novo quando ouviu um barulho estranho.

Gina também percebeu e o afastou numa expressão de preocupação. Os dois olharam em volta para ver de onde vinha o barulho mas chegaram à conclusão de que não era nada. Tanto tempo namorando escondido, agora eram sensíveis a qualquer barulho.

- Onde a gente parou mesmo? – perguntou Gina abraçando o namorado de novo.

- Acho que me lembro – respondeu Draco fitando bem de perto os olhos castanhos dela.

Então ouviu-se o barulho de uma explosão. As pessoas começaram a correr para todos os lados, um pandemônio. A mesma velha que dera uma sombrinhada na perna de Draco vinha agora de volta numa maratona louca, derrubando tudo o que via pela frente. Uma moça loira de escandalosas vestes carmim gritava histérica trazendo atrás de si um rapaz cheio de espinhas, completamente aterrorizado. E assim o Beco Diagonal entrava em pânico.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Gina mais para si mesma do que para Draco. Sacou a varinha e ficou observando.

- Ah meu Deus! – gritou Draco de repente – só me faltava essa! – e mesmo sem perceber levou as mãos à cabeça.

a a a

Rony continuou fitando Nádia sem dar a resposta. Aliás, nem ele mesmo sabia. _"Se eu sabia que gostava da Hermione, por que pedi Nádia em casamento?"_ – ele repetiu a pergunta para si mesmo na esperança de conseguir uma resposta.

Agora ele via que realmente fizera uma besteira. Nádia gostava dele. Gostava _realmente_ dele. _"Mas eu também pensei que conseguiria amá-la. Ela é bonita, agradável, inteligente à seu modo... longe de tudo eu pensei que tinha conseguido esquecer, que tinha conseguido tocar a vida pra frente"._

- Acalmem-se vocês dois – Harry disse não tirando os olhos de Nádia, que por sua vez tinha os olhos vidrados em Rony – nada de decisões precipitadas aqui, ok?

- Decisão precipitada? – perguntou Nádia num sorriso no mínimo irônico – acho que as decisões precipitadas já foram tomadas a algum tempo...

- Nádia – começou Rony encarando a aliança que ainda segurava entre os dedos – eu tomei algumas decisões erradas. Fiz uma besteira e acho que não adianta pedir que você me perdoe. Essas coisas do coração a gente não pode controlar, não pode, por mais que a gente tente. A Hermione – ele tremeu ao pronunciar o nome – foi minha melhor amiga durante sete anos seguidos. Passamos por muitas coisas juntos – e olhou para Harry por um instante – coisas que nos tornaram unidos como jamais seremos com outras pessoas.

_"Ele não me ama, e nunca vai amar"_.

- Eu tentei esquecer, juro que tentei mas... eu gosto de você Nádia. Você é uma pessoa ótima, você é doce, agradável e ótima entendedora de quadribol e dragões. Talvez tenha se mostrado um pouco explosiva às vezes, mas ainda assim é ótima – Harry olhou para o amigo e viu que ele estava sendo sincero - eu errei quando te pedi em casamento querendo esquecer outra pessoa, mas com o tempo, conhecendo-nos melhor eu tenho certeza de que aprenderemos a amar um ao outro – ele parou um momento, olhou para o alto, respirou fundo e prosseguiu – casa comigo amanhã, Nádia. Por favor.

Nádia, Harry, Fred, Jorge e praticamente todas as pessoas da Gemealidades Weasley arregalaram os olhos para Rony. Eu digo _praticamente_ todas, porque alguns segundos depois do choque, um velho de barbas compridas, cartola cor de esmeralda e sem o dedo polegar direito gritou:

- Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Eu ganhei! Podem me passar os galeões meus senhores, eu disse que ele iria voltar com a loira.

Entre um muxoxo de Fred e um olhar fuzilante de Jorge para Rony, os gêmeos abriram a caixa registradora da loja e começaram a contar os galeões. Se não estivesse tão assustado quanto as pessoas em volta, Rony Weasley provavelmente teria socado os narizes idênticos dos irmãos.

- Peraí – falou Nádia ainda estática – você quer se casar comigo? Ainda?

- Quero – concordou Rony – agora coloque isso de volta no dedo e vá continuar as compras com Gina e mamãe.

Ele estendeu o anel para Nádia que não o pegou de imediato, ficou apenas fitando Rony como se a última frase demorasse mais tempo para ser processada do que as outras. Aos poucos, um sorriso foi se espalhando por seu rosto muito branco até que ela pareceu entender. As pessoas em volta fizeram um "Ah..." conjunto.

Harry olhou para Rony como se estivesse vendo o amigo pela primeira vez. Que diabos ele estava fazendo? Por acaso aquilo era uma brincadeira, tinha que ser... mas não era.

Nádia abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa quando um barulho de explosão fez com que todos dessem um salto. Pessoas descabeladas vinham descendo a rua como se estivessem sendo seguidas por...

- Duendes! – berrou o velho que ganhara a aposta enquanto jogava os galeões que recebera rapidamente num saco e saía correndo.

De início ninguém deu atenção a ele, até que viram com seus próprios olhos. Duendes, mal encarados, carregando machadinhas vinham descendo a rua. _"Agora eu entendo perfeitamente bem o que o Prof. Binns quis dizer"_ – pensou Harry olhando para Rony que parecia ter se perdido momentaneamente.

O olhar dos dois se encontraram algum tempo depois e Harry percebeu no quê (ou melhor, em quem) Rony estava pensando naquele exato momento.

_"Ela deve estar encrencada, a tal reunião com os duendes era hoje"_.

a a a

**N/A: **demorou mas finalmente o cap7 nasceu. Foi difícil, não sei se ficou tão bom mas fiz o possível e espero vcs não estejam planejando um assassinato contra a minha pessoa! Sei que o final desse cap pode ter parecido estranho para alguns (a maioria) e justamente por isso eu tenho algumas notas a fazer: a Hermione não apareceu nesse cap. Na verdade, ela aparecia sim, eu mostrava o que ela estava fazendo enquanto os outros estavam no Beco e tudo mais. Havia um flashback importante também. Mas eu resolvi tirar tudo e dividir o capítulo em dois. Mas 7 e 8 são uma seqüência. Por que eu separei? Porque era informação demais, o capítulo (que tem um grande toque de melodrama) iria ficar enorme, chato, cansativo, previsível. Então, eu garanto que todas essas esquisitices serão esclarecidas na próxima atualização.

Tenho duas boas notícias para dar pra vocês: 1) eu estou de férias agora, o que significa mais tempo dedicado a fic e 2) já passamos da metade da história. Muito obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas que venho recebendo, todos vocês que me escrevem ajudam na continuação da fic. Por isso, você que está lendo e ainda não comentou, comente, é muito importante pra mim. Sei lá, me mande um e-mail ) e eu terei o maior prazer em responder. Beijos!

**Agradecimentos:**

Paula Lírio: obriga por estar comentando de novo e que bom que a leitura está sendo agradável. Quanto ao fato de Rony e Hermione se acertarem, hum... quem sabe, não? Logo, logo vocês vão saber o tal segredo do Harry. Como prometido, Malfoy apareceu...

Estrela Vespertina: oi você de novo! Andava sumida... mas que bom que apareceu! Que bom que gosta do desenrolar da história, espero que goste desse capítulo também. Quanto a sua fic, vou lê-la sim. Pode esperar uma review minha.

Anna-Malfoy: desistir da fic? Nunca! Nem que eu fique muitos anos escrevendo (calma, calma, acho que isso não vai acontecer)!!! Seus comentários me motivam a continuar escrevendo assim como os de todo mundo que manda review! Então, muito obrigada! Sim, vou contar o que tinha dentro do livro. Quanto a uma boa R/H pra traduzir, eu vou dar uma olhada pra você, ok? Beijos.

Luiza Potter: é sempre bom ver gente nova comentando. Muito obrigada Luiza e sim, eu judio bastante da Mione, mas sem isso não teríamos fic, né?

Hermione Kinomoto: obrigada por dizer que escrevo bem, eu faço o que posso. Continue mandando reviews dizendo o que você achou da fic.

Mellie Erdmann: eu às vezes fico com peso na consciência por ter feito tanta maldade com a Hermione, eu acabei com a vida dela mas.... que posso fazer? Vou tentar não demorar tanto pra atualizar já que agora estou de férias.

Fefa: melhor fic? Meu Deus, eu não mereço isso tudo! aMelissa corando... como eu já disse, eu coloquei realmente a Mione fora de controle e o Rony... bem espero que tenha mostrado um pouco dele nesse cap. Quanto à Nádia, para quem não percebeu ela é meio que o oposto da Mione. Ela é boa em quase tudo que a Hermione é ruim. Muito obrigada pelo seu comentário. Beijos e apareça mais vezes.

Aninha Black: ah, que bom que leu a fic e comentou. Fiquei muito feliz!!! Beijos!

Acho que está todo mundo aqui.

**No próximo capítulo...**

A escritora da fic ficou maluca e enfiou um monte de duendes armados na história, mas não parem de ler, ela jura que possui explicação e justificativa para tudo o que está acontecendo! Nesse capítulo Hermione volta a aparecer e vocês irão descobrir o que ela andou fazendo nesse meio tempo... Rony vai se casar com Nádia? Harry vai contar seu segredo? Vocês vão descobrir o que tinha dentro do livro do Rony? Quantos galeões o velho ganhou na aposta contra os gêmeos? Para obterem a resposta de todas essas perguntas leiam o próximo capítulo.


	8. Antes da Tempestade

Eu vou me casar, Hermione

Capítulo Oito – Antes da Tempestade 

- Mione... Mione acorda... o que você está fazendo?

Hermione olhou para a porta pelo qual Gina acabara de entrar. _"Adeus plano de ir embora sem ser vista..."_.

- Você não estava se arrumando para ir embora, estava? – perguntou a ruiva erguendo a sobrancelha – quero dizer, você não iria embora antes de me avisar ou... avisar Rony?

- Claro que não! – falou Hermione como se tal coisa fosse um ato abominável – eu nunca faria isso, é totalmente... – ela pestanejou quando a encarou Gina nos olhos – sim, eu estava indo embora.

- Eu sabia – disse a outra sorrindo como se estivesse recebendo um troféu da revista _Semanário das Bruxas_.

_"Pelo amor de Deus, ela está sorrindo como Draco Malfoy!"_ – observou Hermione não conseguindo esconder a estranheza.

- Escuta Gina, eu... eu não queria que nada disso tivesse acontecido – começou Hermione relutante – foi um erro ter vindo até aqui. Eu preciso ir embora, tenho um trabalho importante pra fazer hoje com os duendes, se é que ainda tenho trabalho. Ontem à noite... bem, eu e...

- Não precisa me contar – cortou Gina olhando para a amiga como se estivesse cuidando de um bichinho de estimação melindroso – Rony já fez isso. Eu sei porque você veio Mione, eu conheço você a muito tempo.

- Ah... – murmurou Hermione não conseguindo encarar a ruiva – certo.

- Eu não vou impedir você – acrescentou Gina balançando a cabeça – aliás, eu não posso, não tenho esse direito. A vida é sua, não é mesmo? Só espero que tenha certeza de que está fazendo a coisa certa.

_"Eu queria tanto ter essa certeza Gina... por que as coisas não voltam a ser simples como eram a dois dias atrás? Será que terei de passar o resto dos meus dias com essa dúvida: eu fiz a coisa certa deixando a pessoa que mais amo no mundo ir embora?_ – mas logo depois se lembrou com amargura – _mas naquele dia eu fui embora, e ele não foi atrás de mim"_.

- Eu preciso ir. Muito obrigada – e antes que a ruiva pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione sumiu daquele quarto com um estalo.

Gina continuou olhando para onde Mione estivera ainda alguns por segundos. Mesmo sem querer, lembranças de anos atrás invadiram-lhe a mente. _"Parece que faz séculos desde que estivemos todos juntos em Hogwarts... mas faz tão pouco tempo... e olha só o que não aconteceu conosco? Será que somos as pessoas que gostaríamos de ser naquela época?"_. Passou a mão nervosamente em frente ao rosto como se quisesse espantar o pensamento. Aquela casa já tinha pessoas depressivas demais.

Mas não pôde deixar de rir e dar um longo suspiro. Jamais imaginou que um dia veria Hermione naquele estado. Ela, que sempre lhe encorajara nos momentos difíceis, a grande Hermione Granger, conselheira de todas as horas e de todos os casos agora estava perdida...

"Quantas vezes não chorei com ela? Quantas vezes não contei a ela as minhas preocupações e anseios por ser apenas a Gina Weasley, caçula de sete irmãos? Quantas vezes ela não me encorajou a seguir em frente e correr atrás do que queria? Oh, Mione... você tanto me ensinou a procurar nas entrelinhas que acabou se esquecendo do que era óbvio!"

A verdade é que Gina sempre imaginou que Mione fosse ficar com Rony. Parecia uma coisa certa na época, só uma questão de tempo. Mas nenhum dos dois parecia ter coragem o suficiente para admitir.

_"Eram dois lerdos_ – pensou a ruiva com uma certa dose de selvageria – _e continuam sendo até hoje!"_.

Saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Precisava avisar os outros.

a a a

- Minha filha! Ah, Deus seja louvado!

Hermione mal terminara de aparatar direito quando um grande vulto a abraçou pela cintura, alisou seus cabelos e a apertou com força como se fosse uma menininha de cinco anos. E ela só conhecia alguém que agia dessa maneira:

- Tudo bem mãe, eu já estou em casa.

- Mas onde esteve durante todo esse tempo? – perguntou Jane Granger deixando a cara bondosa de fada-madrinha para a de bruxa-malvada-eu-exijo-uma-explicação-plausível – eu e seu pai quase morremos do coração. Você saiu daqui correndo feito uma maluca e não disse para onde ia. Não voltou no fim da tarde, ficamos preocupados... ligamos para todos os lugares possíveis: polícia, bombeiro, hospital, serviço de pessoas desaparecidas, até pro necrotério! Seu pai até mesmo enviou uma daquelas aves agourentas para o seu trabalho. Ficou com a mão toda furada... e ele ainda saiu correndo daqui hoje de manhã para um tratamento de canal urgente, mas disse que iria colocar uma foto sua no jornal e que poderíamos ir na TV e...

- Mãe... Mãe. Mãe! – só no último berro é que a outra ouviu não conseguindo controlar o choro e sentando-se numa cadeira próxima – eu estou bem. Sério, de verdade, estou ótima. Agora, se me dá licença, eu preciso estar apresentável para a reunião de hoje.

- Onde esteve durante esse tempo todo? – perguntou a Sra. Granger parando de chorar.

- Na casa de Gina Weasley – respondeu Hermione seca, não queria falar no assunto. Pelo menos não agora.

- Weasley? – repetiu a Sra. Granger puxando pela memória – mas esse não é o nome daquele...

- Sim – falou Hermione melodramaticamente.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos até que a mãe falou num suspiro como se estivesse contando que havia colocado o lixo pra fora naquela manhã:

- O convite de casamento era dele. Você, que apesar de afirmar que já o esqueceu, resolveu procura-lo. Foi até a casa dele com o pretexto de ver sua amiga quando na verdade pretendia impedir o casamento. Só que as coisas não saíram como planejado.

O queixo de Hermione caiu. Sempre soubera que as mulheres (especialmente as que eram mães) possuíam uma capacidade impressionante de ler pensamentos (_"Se ela não fosse trouxa, eu poderia jurar que está usando legilimência"_), mas aquilo realmente fora uma das coisa mais bizarras que já vira. _"Talvez isso, a vez que Moody transformou Malfoy numa doninha, o dia em que Neville explodiu um caldeirão de poção cria-furúnculos na cara do Prof. Snape e a expressão de Rony no Baile de Inverno quando me viu acompanhando o Vítor... é melhor eu parar de pensar nisso"_.

- Ele gosta da noiva, não é? – a Sra. Granger olhou incisivamente para a filha – oh, Mionizinha, você pode me contar, eu sou sua mãe... sei como é horrível levar um fora.

- Mãe, você nunca levou um fora – falou Hermione tentando não parecer o quanto mau-humorada estava – papai te pediu em casamento no segundo encontro e ele foi seu único namorado.

- Você está péssima querida, quer que eu prepare um chá pra você? – prosseguiu ela como se a filha não tivesse dito nada.

- Mãe, eu realmente preciso me arrumar – disse Hermione impaciente. Odiava falar com a mãe daquele jeito mas simplesmente o dia não estava colaborando. _"Eu já devia estar morando sozinha a um bom tempo!"_ – não se preocupe comigo. O Rony ainda me ama e isso é o pior de tudo.

Não é de se admirar que Jane não tenha entendido coisa alguma, aliás, acho que ninguém realmente entenderia.

a a a

Nunca se vira coisa assim no Beco Diagonal (talvez algo ligeiramente parecido tenha ocorrido quando _As Esquisitonas_ se apresentaram ali). Os bruxos que sabiam aparatar, aparataram. O Ponto do Flu ficou completamente lotado e o número de pessoas entaladas nunca esteve maior no mundo mágico da Grã-Bretanha. A loja de artigos para quadribol havia sido completamente saqueada, não pelos duendes e sim por desesperados que saíram voando com o estoque de vassouras. Aos que não sabiam aparatar, não conseguiram entrar na Rede do Flú e muitos menos chegaram a tempo de roubar uma vassoura, restou a última alternativa: entrar dentro das lojas e arranjar um lugar para se esconder.

Era nessa última situação que se encontrava Rony. Ao que parecia, nos últimos dois minutos, dezenas e mais dezenas de pessoas haviam se espremido dentro da Gemealidades Weasley. Fred e Jorge não pensaram sequer por um instante em fugir, era preferível ser atacado por um duende do que ter um bando de crianças roubando sua loja. Os que já estavam lá dentro, não ousaram sair. Não depois de ver um duende de barba ruiva sair correndo atrás do velho que ganhara a aposta, brandindo um machado assustadoramente afiado. E os que estiveram lá fora e viram com seus próprios olhos bem de pertinho o que estava acontecendo, preferiam comer bosta de dragão do que ter que sair de novo.

- O que está _realmente_ acontecendo? – perguntou Rony olhando torto para uma bruxa de cabelos cor de cereja que agora gritava que um duende tentara seduzi-la e leva-la para _Neverland_.

- Será que não é óbvio, Rony? – respondeu Harry um tanto ríspido – é uma revolta de duendes!

- Você tem certeza disso? – Rony sabia que era verdade, mas queria que alguém dissesse isso em voz alta para que pudesse ter certeza de que não era um sonho, ou melhor, um pesadelo.

- Olhe! – Harry apontou a vitrina e o ruivo pôde ver um grupo de duendes abrindo uma faixa de protesto. Não entendeu nada do que estava escrito ali, mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele desenho de braço decepado não significava boa coisa.

_"Como se minha vida já não estivesse doida o bastante!_ – pensou Rony arrepiando os cabelos freneticamente – _tudo o que eu queria agora era isso..."_.

- Será que não é melhor a gente ir embora? – perguntou Harry observando a situação – quero dizer, esses duendes podem causar um estrago, não? E acho que já tive minha cota de salvamentos para as próximas dez encarnações...

- Claro que a gente não pode ir – falou Rony tentando encontrar uma desculpa rápida – minha mãe e Gina estão lá fora. Eu não arredo o pé daqui até toda a família Weasley estar dentro dessa loja!

Harry levantou a sobrancelha, analisando cada palavra que o amigo dissera e só depois acrescentou calmamente com uma certa dose de sarcasmo:

- Ou talvez a gente possa ficar para salvar todo mundo no fim, não é mesmo?

- Ótimo! – exclamou Rony mais feliz.

- Claro, claro... estou querendo mesmo relembrar os velhos tempos... - _"Sinceramente Rony, você é uma das pessoas mais complicadas que já vi na minha vida"_.

- Harry, fica de olho na Nádia – falou o ruivo mudando completamente a expressão – eu preciso ir.

- Você o quê? – perguntou Harry – e como fica a parte do "não arredo o pé daqui até toda família Weasley estar dentro dessa loja?".

_"Sim, eu estou num universo alternativo... nada disso é realidade, nada"_.

- Hermione – explicou ele um tanto impaciente – você sabe muito bem, eu sei que percebeu. Ela tinha um encontro com os duendes hoje. _Esse_ encontro – e apontou para o lado de fora da loja – alguma coisa de errado aconteceu. Eu quero que você fique de olho na Nádia enquanto eu vou lá ver o que está acontecendo. Além do mais, vou ver o que posso fazer quanto a Gina e mamãe.

Rony mal acabara de falar e a porta da loja se abriu num estrondo. A multidão se virou para ver quem acabara de entrar, Fred começou a gritar qualquer coisa que ninguém deu atenção. Harry viu um jovem loiro entrar berrando a plenos pulmões coisas completamente desconexas. Os olhos estavam um tanto fora de foco, o nariz sangrava e o cabelo faltava alguns pedaços. Logo atrás dele, uma moça vinha segurando um chapéu horrível, visivelmente envergonhada, cutucando de um jeito pouco gentil o homem à sua frente.

- Quem é o imbecil? – perguntou Jorge, a voz se sobrepondo aos gritos.

- Ele não é imbecil! – replicou a moça ligeiramente irritada – só está agindo feito um.

- Gina? – perguntou Fred olhando para a irmã, incrédulo.

Só então a ficha de Harry caiu. E não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso ao ver Draco Malfoy, arquiinimigo dos tempos de escola, numa situação tão... peculiar. Rony obviamente não se conteve, assim como os gêmeos e caíram na risada. Não demorou para Harry se juntar aos três.

- Vocês querem por favor se comportar como gente? – prosseguiu Gina abrindo caminho em meio à multidão – não sei se perceberam, mas o Draco está mal, um duende jogou uma pedra no nariz dele.

Se a ruiva achou que isso faria com que as risadas parassem, o efeito foi contrário. Os bruxos e bruxas que observavam a situação também riram alto.

- Se me derem licença, eu vou cuidar do _meu_ namorado lá nos fundos da loja – e saiu a passos firmes rumo ao depósito.

Imediatamente todos se calaram, o ar de Gina mostrava claramente qual era seu estado de humor. E praticamente toda a comunidade mágica conhecia a fama estourada da pequena Weasley. Tanto, que só ousaram respirar quando ela já estava bem longe.

- Oh, não vamos rir do Draquinho – zombou Jorge em voz falsete. Não antes de verificar é claro, se a porta do depósito estava bem trancada – um duende jogou uma pedrinha nele.

- E que cabelo era aquele? – completou Fred – parecia um periquito depenado!

Os gêmeos se entreolharam e riram com mais força do que nunca.

- Rony – o ruivo se virou para olhar quem o chamara – ainda bem que encontrei você.

Era Nádia. Ela parecia bem mais calma agora, parecia ter dado um jeito nos cabelos e os olhos já não estavam mais tão inchados. Se não fosse o olhar temeroso que ela lançava de vez em quando para a rua, Rony acharia que ela estava até feliz.

- Eu vou dar uma palavrinha com Fred e Jorge – falou Harry achando que era hora de se afastar um pouco e deixar que Rony resolvesse seus assuntos sozinho.

Rony e Nádia observaram Harry passar no meio da multidão que não perdeu a oportunidade é claro, de pedir autógrafos, agarrar e uma garota de blusa rosa não tentou passar a mão na... ah, deixa isso pra lá.

- As pessoas entraram na loja e eu perdi você de vista – disse Rony tentando dar um sorriso. _"Agora o que eu faço? Será que Hermione está bem lá naquela reunião dos duendes? E se ela estiver em perigo? Vai saber que esses duendes são capazes de fazer... Rony, Rony pára de pensar nisso. Olha a Nádia bem aqui na sua frente. Você vai se casar com ela amanhã"_.

- Rony, eu preciso falar com você – começou Nádia – mas não aqui no meio de todo mundo.

- Tudo bem – concordou Rony tentando passar uma tranqüilidade e felicidade que estava longe de sentir – podemos ir lá para os fundos da loja?

- Ok – concordou a loira sorrindo.

Os dois andaram em silêncio, desviando uma vez ou outra das pessoas que lotavam a loja até chegarem ao depósito. Gina havia conjurado uma maca nos fundos do galpão e parecia concentrada e zangada o suficiente para não se interessar pela conversa do irmão.

- Acho que perdi minhas compras no meio daquela invasão – Rony achou que deveria quebrar o gelo. Pensou que Nádia fosse rir da piada, mas ela não riu.

- Você está inquieto – acrescentou ela mirando-o com certa desconfiança – alguma coisa errada? Quer dizer, é claro que há coisas erradas com duendes sitiando a rua mas...

- Ia me falar alguma coisa.

Rony observou-a respirar fundo e dizer:

- Eu queria pedir desculpas pelo escândalo que fiz. Quer dizer, eu não devia ter feito nada daquilo, não na frente de todo mundo – Rony tentou falar alguma coisa, mas ela fez sinal para que ele se calasse – eu estava nervosa, eu estava fora de mim. Todas as coisas que aconteceram nesses últimos dois dias, foi tudo tão maluco que parece ter acontecido a muito tempo. Eu entendo que você possa estar se sentindo confuso, quer dizer, você não via seus amigos a muito tempo e é normal que velhos sentimentos venham à tona desse jeito, principalmente numa hora importante como essa. É uma coisa grande um casamento. É um passo gigantesco na vida de qualquer pessoa e é normal que você se sinta assim. Não estou dizendo que você fez a coisa certa o tempo todo e não estou dizendo que gostei de tudo isso, mas acho que se vamos realmente nos casar amanhã, precisamos nos aproximar novamente um do outro. Você não acha?

Como ele poderia dizer _não_ numa hora como aquela? Como poderia dizer _não_ a uma criatura tão doce como Nadia? Ele fora um perfeito idiota nos últimos dois dias e agora ela vinha lhe dizer que iria esquecer. Como poderia dizer _não_ àquilo? E como ele podia estar pensando em sair correndo atrás de Hermione quando tinha uma mulher que o amava tanto bem na sua frente?

- É o fim do mundo, eu estou dizendo! – berrou Draco lá do fundo com uma voz que se parecia assustadoramente com a de Gilderoy Lockhart – os duendes estão para acabar com todos nós... os duendes!

- Draco, pára de dizer isso ou eu vou enfiar uma poção pra dormir pela sua garganta e você vai me dizer bom dia daqui a uns dez anos! – falou Gina numa voz firme lá de trás. Ela parecia estar falando sério porque Draco imediatamente se calou.

Rony riu da cena. E Nádia também. Ela era uma bela mulher. Sujeita a alguns desvios temperamentais de vez em quando, mas ainda assim era uma bela mulher. Sem nem perceber direito, Nádia ficou na ponta dos pés e inclinou-se para Rony. Este por sua vez, abaixou-se ligeiramente e beijou-a como não fazia nos últimos dois dias.

- Eu amo você – disse ela quando o beijo acabou – de verdade. Agora eu vou ver como está a situação lá na loja. Esses duendes são espertos.

Sorrindo, Nádia se afastou. Rony observou-a ir embora.

_"Nunca foi igual e jamais vai ser. Aquele beijo foi único"_.

E não querendo ficar remoendo coisas passadas, deixou o galpão com Gina e seu namorado duendenofobíaco.

a a a

Rony parou de beija-la, mas não se atreveu a abrir os olhos. Não. Queria sentir por mais alguns segundos como era toca-la assim tão de perto. E mais, queria guardar aquele momento para sempre e o silêncio era o melhor gravador.

_Finalmente resolveu abrir os olhos. Primeiro o esquerdo, depois o direito. Ainda a segurava pelos ombros._

_- Rony, isso foi... – balbuciou Hermione olhando-o fixamente com espanto – foi..._

_- Incrível – completou Rony meio aéreo ainda._

_- Eu... – só agora Hermione parecia cair realmente em si. Ele tinha acabado de beija-la! – por que você fez isso?_

_Rony titubeou um instante. Era tão difícil falar. Por que ela não conseguia entender? Para quem tirara _Excede Expectativas_ em todas as matérias, um simples beijo não era nenhum problema._

_- Me deu vontade – falou ele fechando os olhos novamente._

_Um silêncio incômodo se instalou e ele abriu os olhos mais uma vez._

_A verdade, é que Rony achou que ela fosse beija-lo de volta. Mas não, ela continuou olhando-o fixamente, mas a expressão já não era tão doce._

_- Te deu vontade? – repetiu ela agora tirando as mãos dele de seus ombros – então é assim, te deu vontade de me beijar, é isso?_

_- Acho que podemos encarar dessa forma – respondeu Rony ficando ligeiramente vermelho._

_- Mas você não devia dizer isso! – exclamou ela._

_- Não?_

_- É claro que não! – gritou Hermione dando um passo pra trás – Rony, você continua sendo o legume mais insensível que eu já conheci!_

_- Mas, Mione... eu, eu te beijei._

_- Acho que eu percebi essa última parte – Hermione deu as costas a ele e saiu a passadas firmes pela porta da frente. As malas voando atrás dela._

_Rony a observou andar em direção ao _Noitibus Andante_ sem saber que ela estava chorando. Não conseguia entender o que saíra errado. Imaginara tudo de um jeito tão diferente! Ou talvez ele fosse um grande idiota. Sempre fazia tudo errado. Dessa vez não fora diferente. _"Até parece que um dia Hermione pudesse gostar de um idiota como eu. Ela é muito perfeita pra isso"

- Eu te amo! – gritou ele pouco antes dela embarcar no veículo.

_- Nos vemos depois, Rony – gritou Hermione de volta enquanto entregava alguns sicles para o condutor. Nem escutou o que o homem dizia. _"Depois de todos esses anos... quem foi mais idiota? Eu ou Rony?".

a a a

Hermione subiu para seu quarto sentindo-se mais cansada do que jamais estivera. Enjôos, falta de crédito no trabalho, sentimentos confusos, desmaios e discussões pareciam ter sido demais para ela.

_"Sinto como se tivesse envelhecido dois séculos nesses últimos dois dias_ – pensou ela enquanto vestia uma roupa mais apresentável – _mas todo sonho acaba um dia. E o meu acabou ontem à noite. Agora só me resta não deixar que minha carreira acabe também"_.

Não encarou o espelho de frente. Tinha vergonha de si mesma naquela manhã. Vergonha de ter descoberto tão tarde que amava aquele ruivo cheio de sardas que arrepiava os cabelos de um jeito tão irritante. Vergonha de ter se deixado levar tão fácil e por ter sido tão irresponsável. Respirou fundo, era hora de ir embora e encarar os duendes no Bedo Diagonal. Se obtivesse sucesso naquela reunião, a placa dourada onde havia a gravação _Chefe de Departamento – Hermione J. Granger_ ainda estaria em cima de sua mesa, caso contrário, estaria com o resto de suas coisas numa caixa velha rumo ao rebaixamento e conhecendo bem Percy, à demissão.

Foi pegar a pasta em cima da mesa e levou um tombo. Não percebera antes, mas enfiara as duas pernas na mesma perna da calça. _"Sempre odiei calças mesmo..."_ – pensou enquanto vestia-se do jeito certo. Ainda praguejando contra o hematoma que ganhara no queixo, Hermione foi buscar sua pasta em cima da escrivaninha. Não havia feito nenhum relatório completo, nem um estudo delicado da situação, mas tinha algumas anotações antigas sobre os duendes, juntamente com o depoimento de vítimas de invasões. _"Esqueci o dinheiro do Malfoy... espero que Rob tenha acertado as coisas com ele..."_. Sabia por alto o que deveria fazer, apesar de tudo, ela ainda era Hermione Granger, as maiores notas em Hogwarts desde Minerva McGonall, e rezava em silêncio para que Percy não pedisse um plano escrito da reunião.

Reparou que em cima da pasta, havia um pequeno bilhete, obviamente escrito às pressas e entregue via coruja:

_"Hermione – como não apareceu aqui no departamento, deduzi que talvez fosse direto para o encontro com os duendes. Não sei o que andou fazendo nesses últimos dois dias e acho que nem quero saber, mas por conta disso Percy Weasley irá pessoalmente supervisionar sua reunião com um cara que é candidato dele ao cargo de chefia. Achei melhor avisa-la._

_Os melhores votos – Roberta"._

- E eu achei que o dia não conseguiria piorar – murmurou Hermione um tanto irônica.

Deixou o bilhete lá mesmo, pegou sua pasta e saiu correndo escada abaixo (isso já estava virando um hábito) sem nem olhar pra trás. Era melhor prevenir e não chegar atrasada.

- Filha, seu casaco está ao contrário! – avisou a Sra. Granger assim que viu Hermione passando pela porta da cozinha.

Hermione revirou os olhos e antes de aparatar, teve de vestir o casaco do lado certo.

a a a

Ainda eram 8:43, mas Percy Weasley já estava no Beco Diagonal acompanhado de um homem baixo, magricela, cabelos claros e bigode escovinha. Andava impaciente de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do andar reservado da loja de roupas _Patil & Brown_, que por problemas na administração, brigas infindáveis entre as sócias ou mesmo porque vendiam roupas de má qualidade, andava passando por uma crise financeira. A tradicional _Madame Malkin_ ainda roubava todos os clientes, e as donas do lugar tiveram de alugar algumas das espaçosas salas do segundo andar para conseguirem pagar o exorbitante valor do aluguel da loja. O _Ministério da Magia_ costumava usa-las toda vez que uma conferência não-oficial ou uma reunião delicada que precisava de um local neutro ou uma transação ilegal acontecia. Suspeitavam que ali havia dedo de Michael Corner (funcionário do Departamento das Relações em Magia e marido de Padma Patil), tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas ninguém tinha certeza de nada.

- Eu sabia – falou Percy num sorriso horrível – sabia que ela não viria. Aposto que está morrendo de vergonha de aparecer aqui depois de tudo que aprontou. Quem diria, pensei que um dia tinha conhecido de verdade a Hermione, mas as pessoas mudam, meu caro Terrance, mudam.

- Ela virá, Percy – acalmou o outro num tom indefinido.

- Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Percy. Odiava sequer a _idéia_ de que alguém pudesse saber mais do que ele.

- Pelo que já ouvi dizer da Srta. Granger, ela não perde uma chance de se exibir por aí. Um exemplo disso é aquela matéria no _Profeta Diário_.

- Nem me lembre disso! Ainda me deixa com dor de cabeça. Eu espero que tenha razão e ela venha – prosseguiu Percy parando de andar sem rumo – ou eu teria de despedi-la.

Terrance olhou para o ruivo percebendo um certo brilho no olhar que dizia que nada daria mais prazer a ele do que despedir alguém.

- Ainda faltam – ele consulto o relógio de bolso – quinze minutos. Ela vai chegar. Ela _tem_ que chegar...

Percy lançou um olhar azedo à Terrance. Gostava dele. Era um homem inteligente, destaque em seu departamento. Não chegava atrasado, raramente cometia erros e o mais importante: não questionava as decisões do Ministério. E a soma de tudo isso fazia com que Terrance Macoy fosse o favorito de Percy ao cargo de Chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Mas quando Amos Diggory se aposentou, indicou Hermione que na época havia acabado de escrever seu segundo livro e alcançado relativo sucesso na comunidade mágica. A vontade da maioria ganhou e a Srta. Granger se tornou a mais jovem chefe de departamento de todos os tempos. Percy reconhecia, é claro, que Hermione era funcionária exemplar, com excelentes recomendações. Mas ela fazia muito borburinho sobre as condições das criaturas mágicas, entrava em manifestos. Além do mais, ele conhecia o suficiente das histórias do trio Harry-Rony-Hermione pra saber do que ela era capaz de fazer. E na opinião de Percy, isso ameaçava a ordem estabelecida.

Não haviam passado dez minutos quando um estalo se ouviu e Hermione apareceu. Um tanto desconsertada é verdade, mas elegante, cabelos presos num coque, roupa num tom de bege e a pasta na mão esquerda. Terrance a olhou mais atentamente e percebeu que ela tinha olheiras roxas ao redor dos olhos e um hematoma no queixo. _"Ela está dando muito de si mesma para parecer apresentável. Um ato admirável"_.

- Bom dia, Hermione – cumprimentou Percy apertando-lhe a mão direita.

- Bom dia, Percy – Hermione retribuiu o cumprimento usando o resto de suas forças para não deixar transparecer o quanto estava assustada e com uma vontade incontrolável de enforcar o ruivo à sua frente.

- Creio que já conhece o Sr. Macoy – prosseguiu Percy tentando parecer casual – ele trabalha na Ligação com os Duendes.

- Sim, eu já o conheço – falou ela apertando a mão do bruxo – foi a sessão dele quem me passou esse caso dos duendes revoltosos.

- O que não era necessário – disse o Sr. Macoy sorrindo de leve – eu poderia cuidar de tudo e não ter de envolver a senhorita num assunto tão desagradável.

- Pelo contrário – respondeu Hermione numa voz firme – dessa vez os duendes passaram dos limites. Invasões a casas bruxas e trouxas, protestos e ameaças. Esse caso é especial e todo o departamento deve ser movido.

O sorriso desapareceu do rosto do Sr. Macoy.

- Estou aqui para supervisiona-la, Hermione – começou Percy – você deve reconhecer que seu comportamento não foi... adequado nos últimos dois dias.

- Foram só dois dias, Percy. Infelizmente não posso ser perfeita sempre.

O ruivo ficou ligeiramente sem graça e mudou de assunto:

- Chamei o Sr. Macoy já que ele está mais acostumado a lidar com duendes e...

- Eu já tive reuniões com duendes antes – interrompeu Hermione – sei como fazer.

- ... o líder atual deles, Lubrico, nos receberá dentro de instantes. Então você poderá tentar um acordo com eles.

- Onde está nossa escolta? – perguntou Hermione olhando em volta.

- Não precisaremos de escolta – respondeu Percy fazendo um gesto displicente com a mão – o Sr. Macoy é um especialista.

Hermione olhou de Macoy para Percy, incrédula:

- Vocês ficaram malucos? Nós _sempre_ vamos às reuniões com uma escolta! Ainda mais uma reunião desse tamanho! Vocês estão querendo o quê? Uma revolta de duendes no Beco Diagonal? Percy, mande uma coruja para o Ministério _agora_ pedindo uma escolta.

- Srta. Granger – disse o Sr. Macoy num tom ofendido – eu sou um especialista. Lido com duendes todos os dias. Saberei o que fazer em caso de alarde.

- Saberá o que fazer? Nós somos três, vai saber quantos duendes vieram! Eles são cheios de truques!

- Assim a senhorita ofende minha capacidade...

- Lamento interrompe-los, senhores – falou uma mulher que Hermione reconheceu ser Lilá Brown – mas o líder dos duendes já chegou e espera os senhores na sala três.

- Muito obrigado, Srta. Brown – agradeceu Percy – vamos logo, não vamos deixa-los esperando. Hermione? Se quiser fique aí, eu cuidarei de tudo junto com Terrance...

Com um gesto de impaciência, Hermione os seguiu_. "Percy está só está querendo arranjar motivos para me despedir... mas ele não vai conseguir! Ah, não vai mesmo..."_.

Entraram na ante-sala. Hermione fez menção de abrir a porta seguinte, mas Macoy a impediu:

- Sua varinha.

- O quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Por favor, me dê sua varinha.

- Você está brincando comigo – era um dia horrível. Um pesadelo! – você acha que vou entrar nessa sala sem a minha varinha? Tem um duende aí dentro, estamos falando de _duendes_ aqui!

- Estamos temperamentais hoje, não? – provocou Percy.

Hermione lançou a ele um olhar gélido.

- Lubrico exigiu que nenhum bruxo portasse varinha durante a reunião – esclareceu Macoy numa voz calma.

- Eu não estou sabendo deste acordo! – retrucou Hermione tentando não parecer o quão nervosa estava.

- Você não foi ao trabalho nos últimos dois dias.

Com muita relutância entregou a varinha à Macoy que a guardou numa caixa preta, junto a sua própria varinha e a de Percy.

_"Por favor, que esse encontre dê certo... por favor, por favor... estou fazendo tudo isso pelo meu emprego. A única coisa que me restou de sonho"_.

a a a

- O que está acontecendo lá fora? – perguntou uma mulher vestida de verde esmeralda – o que esses duendes estão fazendo?

- É, o que a droga dos duendes está fazendo? – berrou um homem de cartola laranja.

Começou a gritaria. Todos queriam saber o que estava acontecendo lá fora. Os duendes além das faixas, começaram a correr de um lado para o outro e explosões começaram a ser ouvidas. Mas a uns cinco minutos atrás, o movimento parou e o silêncio da rua começava a ser assustador. Eles estavam tramando alguma coisa e isso deixava as pessoas irritadiças.

- Escutem só uma coisa! – berrou Jorge subindo em cima do balcão – se vocês não se controlarem nós vamos mandar todo mundo lá pra fora!

- É – concordou Fred seguindo o irmão – e isso também vale para quem pegar qualquer coisa nas estantes.

Todos imediatamente viraram-se para olhar um garotinho gorducho de nariz escorrendo, mais atrás.

- O que estão olhando? – perguntou ele assustado – eu não peguei nada!

Com um grande PLOC o menino gorducho deu lugar a um enorme canário amarelo.

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus – disse Jorge revirando os olhos enquanto observava a balbúrdia recomeçar – de qualquer forma, ele fica melhor assim.

A mãe do menino lançou um olhar mortífero à Jorge.

- Olha só, vamos manter a calma! – gritou Fred – a ameaça de mandar todo mundo pra fora ainda está valendo!

Silêncio somente interrompido por um segundo PLOC que trouxe de volta o menino.

- E não há ninguém aqui que trabalhe no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas? – perguntou uma mulher idosa que segurava firmemente sua bolsa de mão.

- O Sr. Harry Potter está aqui! – berrou a garota que tentara assediar Harry – ele poderá ir lá e salvar-nos a todos!

A multidão fez barulho em concordância. Fred e Jorge voltaram a gritar:

- Será que vocês não podem ficar quietos?

- Preciso de ajuda – começou uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos – minha filha, Tina, está em estado de choque. Não consegue falar, a coitadinha, não sei mais o que fazer...

- Nossa irmã Gina – começou Fred sem muito ânimo – é curandeira no St. Mungus. Você pode levar sua filha lá no depósito.

A mulher agradeceu e foi levando uma menina de no máximo sete anos que parecia estar petrificada para os fundos da loja.

- Na verdade essa garota foi vítima de um dos nossos feitiços anti-roubo – confidenciou Jorge baixinho à Harry – eu e Fred estamos testando, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?

E com uma piscadela para o irmão, prosseguiu:

- Tem mais alguém aqui que sofreu um acidente, choque ou qualquer coisa parecida?– perguntou Jorge olhando em volta.

- Se você se enquadra nessas categorias, por favor, o depósito é ali – e Fred apontou a porta dos fundos.

As pessoas se entreolharam durante alguns instantes e praticamente se atropelaram indo rumo aos fundos da loja.

- Hey Harry, olha aquela garota – falou Fred descendo do balcão – dando o maior mole pra você...

- Esqueça, Fred – cortou Rony em tom brincalhão – Harry está completamente apaixonado pela namoradinha dele...

- Falando em Harry – começou Jorge olhando feio para o resto das pessoas que ficaram – eles querem que você vá lá enfrentar os duendes.

- Eu? Enfrentar duendes? – Harry caiu na risada – eu nunca sequer _prestei atenção_ numa aula de História da Magia!

- Imaginem só – falou Fred – o grande Harry Potter, sobrevivente de guerras e maldições, morto por uma pedrada lançada por um duende feio...

- Reportagem de capa para Vincent Key – comentou Jorge – ele adora desgraças.

- Quem é Vincent Key? – perguntou Nádia.

- Um repórter imbecil que adora falar mal dos outros no _Profeta Diário_ – respondeu Harry sem dar muita atenção.

Os cinco se calaram por um tempo. Quer dizer, não havia muita coisa a ser dita. A expectativa que aquele silêncio criava era desconcertante. Cada um imaginando coisas horríveis que os duendes poderiam fazer. Apesar de Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge jamais terem escutado uma palavra das aulas do Prof. Binns, sabiam que se um povo tão pequeno tinha conseguido realizar o maior número de revoltas sangrentas da história, deveria haver um motivo.

Mesmo alegando que a loja era perfeitamente segura, os gêmeos pegaram duas pás de dentro de um armário e as deixaram ao alcance da mão.

- Acho que os duendes pararam – disse Rony – e mesmo se não tiverem parado, eles não vão entrar aqui, vão?

- Claro que não – respondeu Nádia dando um grande sorriso amarelo para o noivo, o que só contribuiu para que Fred e Jorge agora empunhassem as pás com uma expressão semelhante à de soldados indo para a guerra.

- Nádia, você sabe alguma coisa sobre duendes, não sabe? – perguntou Harry tentando aparentar serenidade.

- Sim.

- O que acha da situação?

Ela não respondeu de imediato. Passou as mãos lentamente pelos cabelos loiros, suspirou fundo e disse:

- Duendes não costumam se organizar. Normalmente, eles explodem um monte de coisas, fazem reféns, saqueiam lojas... – Fred empunhou a pá com mais força enquanto Jorge se agarrava ao balcão – nesse caso, eles estão se organizando. Vejam como estão nos fazendo esperar... é como se estivessem cumprindo ordens... talvez seja provável que exista um mandante por trás disso, alguém que sabia da reunião do seu Ministério com os duendes hoje. Alguém que gostaria que essa reunião não acontecesse. Eu sinto dizer a vocês, mas os representantes do seu Ministério aqui hoje estão correndo sério perigo, e não só pelos duendes...

Nádia definitivamente estava subindo no conceito de todos eles. Inclusive nos conceitos de Rony. _"E eu que pensava que ela era só uma jornalista de esportes..."_.

- Não vai demorar muito para que eles mostrem as verdadeiras intenções – terminou a loira deixando o ar gelado.

- Mas alguém _tem_ que fazer alguma coisa! – gritou uma voz não muito longe – se é tão grave assim, por que estão aí parados?

- E quem é você afinal? – perguntou Jorge observando a garota fã de Harry aproximar-se deles.

- Meu nome é Rebeca Bason – falou ela abrindo um sorriso – eu acho que Harry Potter deve ir salvar os representantes do Ministério.

Fred e Jorge começaram a rir e falar em voz de falsete, provocando Harry, que muito encabulado ficou quieto.

- Mas do que é que vocês dois estão rindo? – Rebeca parecia indignada – ele é o maior herói do mundo mágico, a obrigação dele é ir lá e salvar todo mundo!

- Garota – começou Fred num sorriso maroto – você pode ser muito bonitinha, mas infelizmente não tem nada na cabeça.

- Estamos falando de duendes – completou Jorge.

- E o que você sabe sobre duendes? – perguntou Rebeca num ar desafiador.

Fred pestanejou por um instante, mas logo disse felinamente:

- O suficiente para proteger a minha loja.

- Com uma pá? – a garota soltou uma risada – por favor, enquanto estão todos aqui dentro se escondendo atrás de um balcão, eles podem estar arrancando as cabeças daquele pessoal do Ministério!

- Não estamos nos escondendo! – indignou-se Jorge saindo de trás do balcão e indo encarar a garota mais de frente.

- Ah, não está? – provocou Rebeca – então por que todos vocês não estão lá fora ajudando aquelas pobres pessoas?

Fred veio em defesa do irmão e os três começaram a discutir. As palavras "fracotes", "maricas" e "projeto de elfo doméstico" foram ouvidas inúmeras vezes saindo da boca de Rebeca. Os gêmeos, lívidos, não deixavam por menos e provocavam a garota chamando-a de Rebeca 'McGonall' Bason.

- Acha que é seguro ir lá fora? – perguntou Harry à Nádia.

- Claro que não – replicou a loira encarando Harry – seria loucura. Se meter numa revolta de duendes? Pelo amor de Merlin, queremos voltar todos inteiros para casa hoje, não é mesmo?

Harry abriu um grande sorriso. Não fizera a pergunta à toa. Sabia que naquele momento sonhos delirantes deveriam estar se passando na cabeça de Rony. Sonhos onde ele vestido com uma armadura brilhante salvava Hermione de uma torre guardada por um duende. Sonhos em que ela caía de amores por ele logo depois e os dois fugiam juntos para qualquer país com nome estupidamente alegre.

_"Apesar dos pesares meu amigo, nossos tempos de trio-maravilha já terminaram a algum tempo"_.

Rony estava incrivelmente inquieto. Parecia ter sido alvo da Maldição das Pernas Dançantes. Mexia com as mãos, com os pés, arrepiava os cabelos (que agora estavam parecendo com os de Harry, tão bagunçados era o estado) e olhava de um lado para o outro como se uma bomba estivesse prestes a explodir e mandar tudo pelos ares (na verdade essa era uma grande possibilidade no momento).

- Acalme-se, Rony – disse Nádia numa voz doce e reconfortante – nada de mal vai nos acontecer. De qualquer forma o pessoal do seu Ministério deve estar vindo ajudar.

_"Você não conhece o pessoal do _meu_ Ministério" _– Rony não se sentia nem um pouquinho melhor com essa declaração – "_mesmo depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eles continuam sendo os mesmos incompetentes de sempre. Tão idiotas quanto eram a três anos atrás. Oras, se o Ministério fosse realmente eficiente mais da metade das revoltas de duendes não teria acontecido o que faria minha vida escolar decididamente mais agradável"._

- Esses duendes – começou Rony tentando aparentar calmaria – eles têm algum ponto fraco?

- Bem, eles são... – mas Nádia observou o noivo com mais atenção antes de completar – completamente imunes a todo tipo de magia. Só um esquadrão especializado pode lidar com eles.

- Isso nos trás grandes esperanças! – exclamou Rony ironicamente.

Nádia estava inquieta também. Olhava para Rony a todo instante como se esperasse que ele saísse correndo a qualquer momento (e convenhamos, isso também era outra grande possibilidade). _"Ele não faria isso. Ele me pediu em casamento não faz nem meia hora! Precisamos ir embora daqui... eu preciso arranjar as coisas para o dia mais feliz da minha vida!"_.

- Vamos embora? – sugeriu a loira cruzando os dedos.

- Como? – perguntou Harry achando a proposta tentadora.

- Aparatando – disse Nádia simplesmente – vamos embora antes que as coisas piorem.

- Peraí, as coisas podem piorar? – Rony parecia estar vendo o fantasma do Barão Sangrento.

- Eu não sei... – murmurou a loira se arrependendo do que dissera.

- Fred e Jorge nunca abandonariam a loja – falou Rony apontando para os irmãos que ainda se encontravam entretidos na briga com Rebeca.

- Seria melhor que fôssemos, Rony – disse Harry se envergonhando do fato de querer fugir de uma situação perigosa – precisamos avisar os outros lá na Toca de que estamos bem.

Rony ponderou o que Harry disse e viu que o amigo tinha razão. Sim, eles deveriam voltar à Toca e dizer aos outros que estavam bem. Tudo entraria nos eixos mais tarde.

- Então vamos.

Nádia quase soltou um berro de tanta alegria. Iria embora daquele loja e finalmente comemorar o fato de que Rony seria seu para sempre. Quanto antes, melhor. _"Meu vestido está na Toca, juntamente com todas as coisas que preciso... Rony diz que se perdeu de suas compras, provavelmente foram roubadas durante a invasão. Mas isso não é problema, posso improvisar vestes e o que precisar. Não importa. Nada disso importa..."_.

Harry fez sinal em concordância. Olhou para Rebeca mais ao lado e sentiu um certo peso na consciência. _"Eu não sou mais o Harry Potter salvador... mas, de qualquer forma vou agora mesmo ao Quartel General dos Aurores ver o que posso fazer pela situação. Isso mesmo, vou entrar para o grupo que será enviado para cá, mesmo que hoje seja meu dia folga. É meio difícil se livrar de velhos hábitos.."_.

Mas antes que os três pudessem dizer "quadribol" a porta da loja se escancarou. Fred e Jorge saíram correndo para perto do balcão, apanharam as duas pás e brandiram-nas como se fossem duas espadas. Rebeca abriu um grande sorriso antes de gritar "Maricas!". Rony, Harry e Nádia espicharam os pescoços para ver quem entrara. E se fosse um duende? Os remanescentes da demanda rumo ao depósito imediatamente sumiram da frente da loja, levando suas bolsas, filhos e mercadorias roubadas.

Harry e Rony já começavam a tirar a varinha do bolso quando ouviram:

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo com essas pás? Isso é perigoso!

- Mãe? – Fred olhou horrorizado para a figura que acabava de entrar.

- Quem pensou que fosse? Um duende?

- Mais ou menos – balbuciou Jorge – o que, o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava escondida na Madame Malkin, mas não ousei aparatar. Como simplesmente sumir sem antes saber se meus filhinhos estariam bem? – era sem sombra de dúvida Molly Weasley – imaginei que provavelmente vocês estariam na loja e graças a Merlin encontrei vocês... oh, meus queridos... – e num impulso ela correu e abraçou os gêmeos com força. Rebeca começou a rir como nunca.

- Mãe, dá pra largar a gente agora? – Fred tentava se livrar do abraço.

- É mãe, estamos sufocando – gemeu Jorge deixando sua pá cair no chão.

- Oh, meu filhos – disse ela se afrouxando o abraço – não sei o que faria se algum duende fizesse alguma coisa a vocês... provavelmente morreria, morreria... – e apertou-os no abraço novamente.

- Sra. Weasley – perguntou Harry – a senhora aparatou para chegar aqui?

Os gêmeos fizeram uma anotação mental para agradecer a Harry mais tarde porque a mãe os soltou.

- Não, não está se podendo aparatar – explicou ela – os aurores suspeitam que há algum bruxo por trás disso e não querem que ninguém aparate, nem faça magia por causa dos detectores.

- Tem um grupo de aurores aqui? – perguntou Harry se sentindo mais entusiasmado.

- Tem sim querido – confirmou a Sra. Weasley num sorriso carinhoso – estou aqui graças a uma deles. Eu estava desesperada porque não conseguia encontrar nenhum de vocês e disse que viria atrás de vocês de qualquer jeito, quando perceberam que eu estava falando sério, uma essa moça veio comigo até aqui.

Rebeca caiu no chão de tanto rir, Fred e Jorge fuzilaram-na com os olhos.

- Pelo menos encontrei Fred e Jorge – prosseguiu Molly aliviada – e você, Harry, que é como um filho para mim... – ela o abraçou com força também.

- Mas Gina também está aqui – acrescentou Nádia.

- Onde? Onde está minha filhinha?... oh, nem por todo ouro do mundo eu...

- Nem nos fale em ouro – reclamou Fred.

- Tivemos de pagar quase sessenta galeões para aquele velho da aposta...

- Que aposta? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley com um olhar perigoso.

- Gina está lá nos fundos cuidando das pessoas que estão passando mal – explicou Harry levando a Sra. Weasley para os fundos enquanto os gêmeos faziam sinal de positivo para ele.

- Levamos a senhora lá – falou Jorge indo acompanhar a mãe juntamente com Harry, Nádia e Fred, que vinha mais atrás.

Os cinco (Rebeca obviamente, não queria perder nenhuma oportunidade para pentelhar os gêmeos Weasley) levaram Molly até o depósito, que se encontrava apinhado de gente. Bem no fundo, podiam ver uma Gina suada e nervosa cuidar das pessoas. Imediatamente, a Sra. Weasley correu até a filha.

- Oh, os queridinhos da mamãe... – disse Rebeca assim que a outra se misturou na multidão.

- Você realmente se acha muito esperta, não é mesmo? – retorquiu Fred.

- Não me acho esperta – respondeu Rebeca sacudindo os cabelos castanhos – eu _sou_ esperta. Há uma grande diferença.

Os dois começaram a discutir e não demorou muito para que Jorge entrasse no meio.

- Acho que agora é melhor irmos – sugeriu Harry ignorando a briga – vamos até a Toca, depois irei me encontrar com os aurores e ver no que posso ajudar.

- Ótimo – concordou Nádia num suspiro – vamos, Rony... Rony? Onde está o Rony?

Aparentemente em lugar nenhum.

Harry olhou em volta e não o viu. Nádia empalideceu ligeiramente e saiu correndo em meio à multidão procurando o noivo. Harry a seguiu. Mas nem sinal do ruivo. Ele parecia ter aparatado. Depois de concluir que era praticamente impossível encontra-lo no depósito, Nádia se dirigiu à frente da loja. O lugar estava completamente deserto e não se podia ouvir nada. Minto. Assim que Nádia se aproximou mais do balcão pôde ouvir nitidamente um BANG. A porta da frente acabara se fechar bruscamente.

- Encontrou Rony? – perguntou Harry que chegou alguns segundos depois da loira.

- Não... mas encontrei isso – murmurou Nádia em resposta, segurando um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos – estava na porta.

Bruscamente, Harry tirou o pergaminho das mãos dela e sua intuição estava certa: era um bilhete. Mais, de despedida.

_Eu sinto muito._ Era o que se podia ler em uma letra borrada, que obviamente fora escrita muito às pressas, num pedaço arrancado da caderneta de contas de Fred e Jorge. A pena dourada dos gêmeos estava caída não muito longe. Não havia dúvidas: Harry conhecia muito bem a letra de Rony Weasley. Afinal, copiara os deveres dele inúmeras vezes.

Quando levantou os olhos para falar com Nádia, Harry viu que a loira saía correndo de trás do balcão e antes que pudesse impedi-la, a porta já tinha se fechado com um segundo grande BANG.

- Legal, agora tenho que sair correndo atrás dela – exclamou Harry para as paredes – e daquele idiota do Rony também. Sabe, acho que é meio impossível negar nossas raízes...

E num terceiro BANG, Harry deixou a loja também.

**N/A:** eu espero que vocês tenham tido um ótimo Natal e um Ano Novo excelente! Vocês me deram o melhor presente que eu poderia desejar num fim de ano, reviews! Muito obrigada de verdade. Poxa pessoal, vocês são muito legais escrevendo pra mim (podem continuar viu? Eu adoro! Quem não?). Eu sei que isso deveria entrar na lista dos 'Agradecimentos' ali embaixo, mas eu quero falar agora o quanto estou feliz. Um obrigada também para a Profa. Minerva que analisou minha fic na Ed, foi realmente de grande valia! E por causa disso eu sinto ainda mais por não ter postado esse capítulo mais cedo, mas infelizmente, tive um certo bloqueio para com ele.

**Agradecimentos:**

# Hermione Kinomoto: poxa, muito obrigada... e que legal que vc está torcendo para Rony e Mione apesar de não apoiar o ship. Gostei muito também das reviews nas minhas outras fics. Beijos.

# Anna-Malfoy: eu já disse que não desisto dessa fic, eu tenho que arrumar essa confusão que eu comecei né? Eu prefiro demorar e escrever um bom cap do que escrever uma porcaria em cinco minutos e postar... valeu mesmo por continuar comentando, um grande beijo!

# Paula Lírio: pois é, o Draco é o namorado da Gina sim (eu não resisti)... eu gostei muito do seu comentário, foi muito engraçado! Já quanto a revolta de duendes, eu sempre quis saber o que realmente acontecia em uma, e bem, já que a Tia Jo não fala, eu resolvi usar a minha imaginação... e o Rony tadinho, é lerdo, oh dó... vai ver é por isso que eu gosto dele! Beijos e vou tentar não demorar tanto na próxima.

# tinha-martins: sim e aí? Não disse que tinha explicações? Pelo menos grande parte delas está aqui. Quanto ao emprego da Hermione, deixemos o futuro para o próximo capítulo...

# Maris: eu morri de raiva quando escrevi aquela cena do Rony implorando pra casar com a Nádia sabia? É, nem eu que sou a mente doentia por trás dessa fic consigo entender o que ele pensa! Realmente, ele é um tonto (ou mané como eu costumo dizer). Muito obrigada por dizer que escrevo bem, eu fico muito feliz! Um grande beijo!

# Fefa: a primeira coisa que fez ao entrar na net? Meu Deus... nossa, jamais imaginei que minha humilde história pudesse fazer isso! A Nádia gosta do Rony, eu sei que isso faz com que a gente tenha pena dela, mas mesmo assim... é a vida! Eu também adoro D/G, mas em compensação, não resisti em dar uma sombrinhada no Draco! Alguém aqui joga The Sims? A velha foi baseada na Dona Gertrudes... quanto ao segredo do Harry, ele vem aí.

#Amanda Dumbledore: muito obrigada pelas suas reviews e e-mails maravilhosos, vc é uma garota muito legal e adorei falar com você! Um grande beijo e valeu por me colocar na sua watch list.

# Mari-Buffy: pois é, aqui está a tão pedida atualização. Muito obrigada pelos elogios à fic. Eu tento sempre melhorar.

#Jéssica: minha querida irmã que teve de ouvir horas e mais horas sobre os acontecimentos desse cap e do meu bloqueio criativo. E acima de tudo por ter me ajudado tanto na criação deste.

# Estrela Vespertina: que bom que você apareceu!!! Fico feliz em saber que sua net normalizou e que você agora está podendo ler o capítulo 8. Que bom que minha fic faz você querer ler cada vez mais e mais, é realmente bom saber que deixo as pessoas curiosas. Um grande beijo pra você também!

Também muito obrigada a todos que disseram gostar da fic em fóruns e e-mails (infelizmente eu não lembro o nome de todos vocês) . Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, também agradeço à dona Enya que com suas maravilhosas músicas me deu inspiração para esse capítulo (acho que por isso algumas partes saíram tão dramáticas).

**No próximo capítulo...**

Existe alguém mais cabeça dura que Rony Weasley? Acho que não... mas finalmente parece que ele criou juízo e vai atrás da Hermione. Ou será que não? Que espécie de plano maligno ele tem em mente? O que aconteceu de errado na reunião dos duendes? As respostas de várias perguntas estão em **'Corra Rony, corra'**.


	9. Corra, Rony corra

Eu vou me casar, Hermione

Capítulo Nove – Corra Rony, corra 

Antes de entrar na sala, Hermione lançou um olhar de desagrado a Macoy que se percebeu ou não, é difícil dizer. Percy abriu a porta num gesto exagerado que lembrava fortemente uma garça, e entrou na frente, sendo seguido por Hermione e o chefe da liga com os duendes.

_"Esfrie a cabeça Hermione... esfrie a cabeça... pense somente nos duendes, só nessa reunião... esqueça assuntos pequenos, concentre-se apenas nisso daqui..."_.

No meio da sala, iluminada por velas flutuantes, havia uma grande mesa retangular e sentado na ponta dela, um duende de olhos brilhantes, gorro marrom, roupas elegantes e ar de poucos amigos. Mas isso não surpreendeu Hermione de forma alguma. Estava acostumada com os duendes, que apesar de serem a espécie mais encrenqueira do mundo mágico, sempre tentavam aparentar aos bruxos um ar de superioridade e competência. Encarando aquele duende com maior atenção, Hermione percebeu que sua pose era por demais arrogante, era quase como se soubesse algo que ela não sabia. E não teve nenhuma dúvida. Aquele duende era duende de Gringotes.

- Boa tarde, _senhores_ – cumprimentou o duende sem fazer o mínimo esforço de esconder seu desprezo.

- Boa tarde – Percy devolveu o cumprimento, animado, como se estivesse falando com sua filha mais nova.

Hermione se aproximou, fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça. Puxou uma das pesadas cadeiras de mogno e sentou-se, à direita do duende. Percy por sua vez, acomodou-se do lado esquerdo. Macoy limitou-se a ficar em pé, mais perto da porta. _"É melhor que fique por lá mesmo, esse assunto não é dele. Vamos ver agora quem irá cuidar da situação..."_.

- Muito bem, Sr. Lubrico – começou Hermione abrindo a pasta devagar e retirando dela um antigo relatório sobre a invasão de um duende à casa de Draco Malfoy – eu sou Hermione Granger, a chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

- Sei quem é – falou o Lubrico, ríspido.

- Claro que sabe – ela voltou os olhos para o pergaminho mesmo sabendo que não havia muita informação que pudesse ser utilizada ali. _"Por que é que não fiz um plano escrito para essa reunião? Ah, claro... eu estava vomitando e desmaiando..."_– mas da última vez que conversei com seu povo, o líder não era você.

- Sou o líder agora.

Hermione ergueu os olhos e encarou o duende por leves instantes. Já conversara com muitos deles durante seu tempo de serviço no departamento, uma vez um duende até colocou uma bombinha em um de seus sapatos e ela teve de ficar uma semana no St. Mungus com as pernas pra cima, mas aquele duende era um fato inédito. Ele parecia saber muito bem o que queria. Bem até demais.

- Por acaso, é de Gringotes? – ela perguntou tentando parecer casual.

- Isso lá tem importância! – reclamou Percy do outro lado – Sr. Lubrico, viemos aqui dizer que não há a mínima, a mais remota possibilidade... quero dizer, o Ministério chegou a conclusão...

- Responda-me, Sr. Lubrico – Hermione repetiu a pergunta e Percy bufou de raiva – é de Gringotes?

- Me avisaram que a senhorita era muito perspicaz para uma reles bruxa, Srta. Granger – disse o duende num sorriso maldoso – sim, eu sou o supervisor-chefe do Banco Gringotes.

Hermione não sabia se ficava ou não feliz com a resposta. Duendes que possuíam alto cargo em Gringotes raramente se envolviam em revoltas menos importantes. A não ser que envolvesse muito ouro, o que não parecia ser o caso.

- Sr. Lubrico, eu aviso que se não pararem imediatamente com os ataques ao Mundo Mágico eu pessoalmente irei...

- Você pessoalmente irá fazer o que? – perguntou Lubrico interrompendo Percy, que imediatamente pareceu mais interessado nos próprios dedos.

A cabeça de Hermione estava a mil. Teve de fazer um esforço sobre-humano para pensar em alguma coisa. Por que não tinha ficado em casa para preparar melhor a reunião? Não, ela tinha de ter tido aquela idéia maluca. Tinha que ter ido atrás de Rony! _"Esqueça..."_.

- Devo dizer que essa "pequena" divergência entre bruxos e duendes, está tomando proporções que são desnecessárias – ela olhou para o relatório somente para dar a impressão de que sabia o que estava fazendo – duendes têm invadido casas bruxas, o que é contra a cláusula de paz entre os seres mágicos. Duendes têm invadido casas trouxas, o que não é só preocupante como quebra a maior lei da magia. O senhor tem idéia de quantos trouxas tiveram de ter suas memórias alteradas?

- Confesso que estou condoído – falou o duende com ironia.

- Uma loja de bombas dirigida por um duende é um projeto inaceitável ao Ministério – disse Percy.

- Percy, quem está conduzindo essa reunião? – perguntou Hermione olhando incisivamente para o ruivo.

- Estou fazendo isso para o seu bem. Não estaria te vigiando se tivesse ficado quieta dentro do seu escritório...

_"Eu deveria... eu deveria dar-lhe um tabefe agora, ah, deveria sim!_ – pensou Hermione com selvageria – _mas confesso que errei nos últimos dias... mas eu vou consertar isso, vou sim..."_.

- Sr. Lubrico, o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas está disposto a negociar – ela deu uma pausa para pensar – sei que os bruxos acabaram pegando certa parte dos lucros dos duendes no Banco Gringotes nos últimos meses.

- Ah – começou Lubrico, os olhos brilhando mais do que nunca – então confessa que os bruxos têm levado vantagem nisso? Quebraram um contrato antigo, onde duendes e bruxos deveriam dividir igualmente os lucros. Esperava que ficássemos parados?

- Esperava que o banco entrasse em greve, conhecendo a história do seu povo.

- O ouro senhorita, acima de todas as circunstâncias, jamais deverá parar de circular. Estamos só querendo um novo negócio no Beco Diagonal.

- Uma loja de bombas? – perguntou Hermione erguendo a sobrancelha esquerda.

- É um negócio de lucro – completou o duende – e precisamos de mais ouro...

- A situação entre duendes e bruxos está insustentável. E compreendo seu ponto de vista. Mas isso não é desculpa para o que fizeram. Há pergaminhos e mais pergaminhos com denúncias bruxas e trouxas sobre ataques de duendes. Como disse, estamos abertos a negociações – Hermione respirou fundo para dizer – que tal o acordo de que os lucros do Banco Gringotes voltarem a serem como antes em troca da paz entre bruxos e duendes?

- Você ficou louca? – berrou Percy se levantando da cadeira.

- O que você quer, Percy? – Hermione também se levantou, lívida – uma revolta de duendes? Quer lojas saqueadas, bruxos reféns, velhas penduradas de cabeça pra baixo num poste?

- Eu vou dizer o que o Ministério _não_ quer – disse o ruivo parando a cada palavra – pagar um bando de duendes e deixar que uma _garotinha_ irresponsável comande um de seus departamentos!

A cor sumiu momentaneamente das faces de Hermione, que devolveu:

- Então vou deixar claro o que eu também não quero: eu não quero mais trabalhar nesse seu _Ministério_! Porque enquanto ele estiver lotado de homens patéticos como você Percy, o mundo mágico só vai andar para trás!

Os dois se encararam por cima da mesa durante alguns segundos mais. O ar estava incrivelmente tenso e até mesmo Macoy, perto da porta, estava apreensivo.

- As portas estão sempre abertas – sussurrou Percy entre dentes.

_"Eu não acredito. Acabei de me demitir! Estou ficando louca? Tudo isso por causa desse idiota do Percy? Não posso acreditar que joguei a única coisa que me restava para o alto... não, não, eu me recuso a acreditar... as cosias não eram para serem assim. Não era para ser assim!"._

- Trato feito.

Os pensamentos de Hermione foram interrompidos pela voz do duende que havia se levantado de sua cadeira e vinha atravessando a sala. Hermione já ia se virar para responder quando percebeu que as palavras não eram dirigidas a ela, e sim a Terrance Macoy.

- Mas o que...? – não conseguiu completar a frase. Era impressão sua ou Macoy estava entregando um saco de cheio de _ouro_ para Lubrico? Alucinação, tinha que ser... não era possível, sequer imaginável...

- _Estupefaça!_ – gritou Macoy levando a varinha.

E no outro segundo, Percy Weasley estava caído no chão.

- Agora Srta. Granger, somos só eu e você... pagará o que me deve.

a a a

_"As pessoas poderiam parar de olhar por um instante? Não tem nada de novo por aqui"_.

Mas na verdade tinha sim. O caso era que Harry Potter descia a rua do Beco Diagonal como se sua vida dependesse disso. Atitudes estranhas vindas de Harry já nem eram mais tão comentadas, o mundo mágico parecia ter se acostumado à sua singularidade... mas o que fazia as pessoas colarem os narizes nas vitrines das lojas para ver direito o que estava acontecendo era outra coisa. Harry Potter estava descendo a rua do Beco Diagonal como se sua vida dependesse disso enquanto gritava feito um maluco, o nome de uma _mulher_!

Isso sim era motivo de comentário.

- Está vendo? – falou uma mulher de olhos agudos. Brigava por um espaço melhor na vitrina da _Floreios e Borrões _– esse garoto Harry Potter, sempre achei que ele fazia coisas esquisitas...

- E não é verdade? – concordou uma mulher próxima que tinha voz de periquito – nunca perde a oportunidade de aparecer... é só acontecer alguma coisa que já vem ele querendo salvar o mundo. Mas que rapaz mais aparecido! Lembram-se daquele caso com o Você-sabe-quem? Ele era manchete em tudo quanto é revista... e quando finalmente derrotou o homem? Era maçante ver o rosto dele em tudo quanto é coisa... exibido, é isso que ele é. Só porque fez uma coisinha a toa, acha que tem direito de ser celebridade...

- Mas vocês não sabem do pior – uma terceira se intrometeu na conversa – dizem por aí que ele tem namorada... e esta aí gritando o nome de outra mulher.

Um murmúrio percorreu a aglomeração da livraria.

- Sim, acho que já li alguma coisa a respeito no _Semanário das Bruxas_ – disse a mulher com voz de periquito – mas que mau caráter! Só porque salvou o mundo umas cinco vezes, se tornou o maior auror de todos os tempos, tem poderes extraordinários e foi capa da _Que Bruxo?_ mais de dezessete vezes, acha que pode sair galinhando por aí?

- Mas isso não é nada, minha querida – voltou a falar a mulher de olhos agudos – essa tal namorada dele, na verdade nem era namorada dele... ela era namorada do _amigo_ dele! Ele roubou a namorada do outro... – as outras mulheres fizeram um _oh_ enquanto ela prosseguia, sorrindo – pois é. Tem mania de grandeza. Acha que tudo tem que ser dele.

- Esses homens não prestam. É só ver uma loira mais bonita que já saem por aí correndo e berrando por ela... francamente! Que papelão!

- Mas tem um boato que ele nem está mais com essa namorada. Ela o viu na cama dela com outra mulher, uma italiana... então, a moça ficou com raiva, pediu um tempo no namoro e se mandou para a Austrália com o pai. Pobrezinha, deve ter sofrido muito...

- Já ouvi dizer que ele é gay e que finge gostar de mulher.

- E nem é tão bonito assim... aquela cicatriz parece que divide a cabeça dele ao meio.

- E se você reparar, os olhos não são simétricos.

- E aquele óculos está fora de moda...

- Odeio esse garoto metido. Só por que estamos trancadas numa loja, com duendes tramando alguma coisa perigosa lá fora, ele acha que pode nos salvar?

- Tomara que um duende arranque a cabeça dele – finalizou a terceira mulher – assim não teremos mais que vê-lo.

E as outras duas acenaram em concordância.

- Nádia! – berrava Harry consciente dos olhares sobre ele – Nádia! Nádia!

Ele a alcançou pouco depois. Ser magro, baixo demais para idade e ter passado mais de dez anos fugindo de Duda sempre tivera suas vantagens. Harry ainda conseguia levar a melhor nas corridas. Segurou a loira pelos ombros e fez com que ela se virasse para ele. Gostaria de não ter feito isso. O estado de Nádia era de dar pena.

- Por que? – lamentava ela. O rosto todo envolvido numa expressão de dor, os olhos inchados e lágrimas lavando o rosto inteiro. Como se tivesse sido condenada à morte – só um bilhete... por que ele fez isso comigo? Me diga, você é o melhor amigo dele... por que o meu Rony me deixou desse jeito?

Harry engoliu seco, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Nádia continuou:

- As coisas pareciam certas... até virmos para a Inglaterra e então, minha vida virou de cabeça pra baixo... apareceram um monte de coisas que jamais tinha imaginado. Pessoas...

Pela primeira vez, Harry encarou Nádia pelo outro lado. Ele sempre tinha dito que Rony precisava ir correndo atrás de Hermione, mas agora, que ele finalmente tinha feito isso, a atitude não parecia mais tão certa assim. Era justo deixar Nádia daquele jeito? A noiva que praticamente já estava na beira do altar ser abandonada com um bilhete escrito _"eu sinto muito"_? Harry se sentia culpado de certa forma.

Nádia deixou-se cair no chão. Odiava parecer fraca diante dos outros. Todos já a chamavam de idiota. Ela sabia. Até mesmo Rony fazia cara feia cada vez que ela dizia algo errado, apesar de dissimular. Mas era preciso acertar sempre? Ninguém era perfeito e ela não queria ser. Só queria ser feliz ao lado do homem que amava. Ver a vida desmoronar em menos de dois dias por causa de lembranças de escola? Talvez tivesse sido um pouquinho demais para ela.

- Escuta Nádia, eu entendo como você deve estar se sentindo – Harry falou, sem graça. Não gostava de dar conselhos para as pessoas, era péssimo nisso. _"Rony, eu ainda te mato por ter me deixado nessa situação!" _– não é certo sair correndo desse jeito. Ainda tem duendes aqui, e como você mesma disse, eles estão tramando alguma coisa perigosa.

- Eu sei – murmurou Nádia se levantando, pegando a varinha caída e segurando o que parecia ser uma caixa, mais firmemente – mas nós precisamos encontrar Rony. Eu... eu preciso falar com ele.

- É melhor que você vá embora. Eu vou me juntar aos aurores, a Sra. Weasley disse que eles estão por aqui.

- Eu não vou embora – disse Nádia com tanta convicção que Harry se assustou – eu _preciso_ falar com Rony. É sério.

- Nádia – Harry falou calmamente – você e Rony terão muito tempo para conversar depois. Agora, nós precisamos ir... esse lugar é perigoso.

- Você não está entendendo. É importante. Eu _preciso_ falar com Rony.

- Eu sei que isso é difícil para você. Você deve estar se sentindo horrível – Harry achou que não deveria ter falado isso, por mais que fosse a realidade, não ajudou muito. O rosto de Nádia se contorceu – Rony não foi legal quando fez isso. Não foi... mas nós precisamos realmente ir agora.

- Eu vou procurar Rony, vou encontra-lo e falar com ele e não será você quem irá me impedir! – berrou Nádia dando as costas a Harry.

- Nádia, espera! – chamou Harry ainda assustado com a moça – eu vou com você. Não pode ir sozinha.

- Eu sei muito bem como lidar com duendes – retrucou a loira – vá procurar os aurores...

- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha!

Nádia não disse nada, apenas começou a andar sem se preocupar se Harry estava ou não seguindo-a. Ela precisava falar com Rony, fosse como fosse.

- Olha só quem não está por aqui, Harry Potter!

Harry se virou para ver quem falara e sorriu.

- Por que não imaginei antes? Seu faro para encontrar encrencas sempre foi mais aguçado que o meu, não é mesmo Harry?

- Acho que sim. Olha só onde fui me meter – brincou Harry.

- No meio de uma revolta dos duendes! Pensei que hoje era seu dia de folga...

- Folga ou não, é sempre bom ver você, Ryan.

Ryan Weinstein fora professor de Harry na escola de aurores. Tática e Teoria, era sua matéria, mas ao contrário do que ensinava, ele era uma caixinha de surpresas. A afinidade entre ambos era intensa, e acabaram se tornando amigos. Trabalharam juntos em grandes casos e Harry se lembrou num sorriso de como Ryan sempre aparecia em horas inesperadas. _"Hoje não poderia ser mais diferente..."_.

- Nádia, espere – Harry falou para a moça que já estava mais à frente – vamos ouvir o que Ryan tem a dizer, então poderemos pensar melhor no que fazer agora... por favor, espere. Eu também quero ver o Rony, ele é meu amigo. E pode estar em perigo.

Nádia refletiu por alguns instantes e a contragosto, parou. Na verdade, estava começando a ficar assustada, aquela rua estava deserta e quieta demais para uma revolta de duendes...

- Ryan, esta é Nádia Zivojinovich – Harry tratou de apresenta-los rapidamente – ela está comigo. Nádia, este é Ryan Weinstein, auror.

Ryan estendeu a mão para que Nádia apertasse e Harry não conseguiu deixar de rir do sorriso galanteador que o professor lançara à moça:

- Sinto que tenhamos de ser apresentados em hora tão alarmante. Mas acho melhor sairmos daqui, esses duendes estão agindo de forma estranha. Vamos, os outros aurores não estão muito longe.

Um Harry ansioso e uma Nádia desgostosa, seguiram Ryan. O bruxo os levou mais à frente, perto da loja de Madame Malkin.

- Onde vocês estão alojados? Quero dizer, como estão se escondendo sem que os duendes vejam? – perguntou Harry curioso, olhando em volta.

- Essa é mais uma das minhas idéias brilhantes – falou Ryan mexendo num objeto redondo e pequeno, coisa que Harry sabia ser uma espécie de comunicador – foi alarde no Ministério. A rede do Flu está lotada. O número de vassouras e objetos mágicos voadores que têm sido vistos no mundo dos trouxas é impressionante... está dando dor de cabeça essa coisa toda. Todo o pessoal do esquadrão de feitiços está movido em desentalar as pessoas que aparataram sem licença... então nós, aurores, fomos chamados. Mas confesso que só acreditei que a situação era realmente crítica quando vi uma velha pendura num poste e um duende rindo logo abaixo... esse lugar está um inferno, Harry. E é bom ver que você está aqui. Estamos lá em cima.

- Como é que é? – perguntou Harry encarando o homem à sua frente.

- Estamos no telhado, garoto. _Essa_ é minha idéia brilhante.

Ryan mal acabara de pronunciar essas palavras quando uma escada de cordas apareceu do nada. Pronta para leva-los até o telhado.

- Não podemos aparatar – disse Ryan fazendo sinal para que Harry subisse – estamos com dectores de magia espalhados por todo este lugar. Aparatação pode causar interferência... pode parecer loucura, mas um bruxo está por trás disso tudo. Não diria que está no comando, mas ainda assim está envolvido.

Antes de subir a frágil escadinha, Harry olhou para Nádia que sorria de leve. _"Até que ela entende realmente de duendes... eles estão recebendo ordens de certa forma..."_ – pensou Harry agora começando a subir seguido de Nádia e Ryan.

- Vocês fizeram algum contato com os duendes? – perguntou Harry que queria ficar à par da situação.

- Fizemos – respondeu o auror lá de baixo – o líder deles é um duende de Gringotes, de nome Lubrico. Ele disse que se tentássemos fazer qualquer coisa, os funcionários do Ministério que estão lá como reféns serão mortos.

- Mas isso está completamente fora de controle! – exclamou Harry chegando em cima do telhado e ajudando Nádia a subir também.

- Foi por esse motivo que chamaram os aurores, apesar de só nos envolvermos em casos de Magia Negra. Talvez um bruxo das trevas ressentido com o Ministério tenha se aliado aos duendes – disse Ryan se juntando aos outros dois e imediatamente fazendo com que a escada de cordas desaparecesse – esses duendes nunca vão imaginar que estamos aqui... mas, alguns aurores estão lá embaixo, avisando as pessoas que estão escondidas nas lojas. Venha logo, se quiser ajudar, claro.

- Acho que já sabe a minha resposta – respondeu Harry sorrindo.

- É assim que se fala, garoto. Vou te colocar a par da situação toda... senhorita – ele se dirigiu à Nádia – fique por aqui. Mandarei alguém vir cuidar de você.

Nadia não disse nada. Harry até chegou a duvidar que ela tivesse escutado alguma coisa:

- Ryan, Nádia está comigo... ela é a noiva do meu amigo Rony... ou pelo menos era. Pode deixar que cuido dela. Não tem problema.

Ryan fez cara de quem estava pouco satisfeito, mas prosseguiu em sua explicação:

- Nosso grupo está bom. Zob está cuidando da vigília do esconderijo. Tonks, Martha e Gilbert estão lá embaixo alertando o pessoal. Eu, Scott e Joe estamos cuidando das negociações enquanto Miller monitora qualquer tipo de magia que tenha sido feita.

- Alguma detecção de magia negra? – perguntou Harry.

- Não. Mas o Beco Diagonal é um lugar muito mágico, os detectores ficam bem confusos por aqui... mas de qualquer forma, estamos alertas.

- E os reféns, onde estão?

- A revolta parece ter saído do próprio Gringotes, mas sabemos que Lubrico não estava lá na hora. Ele tinha um encontro com funcionários do Ministério na sobre-loja da _Patil Brown_. E foram justamente eles os seqüestrados. Mas não é Lubrico quem está com eles l�, ele se reuniu com os outros duendes, não sabemos onde ainda... é o nosso bruxo quem está cuidando deles.

- Como sabem que é um bruxo? Talvez os duendes simplesmente tenham resolvido se organizar...

- Duvido muito, Harry. Além do mais, Lubrico mesmo disse que tinha alguém do "nosso povo" lá acrescentando ainda, muito feliz, que os bruxos não eram assim tão espertos... – explicou Ryan rapidamente – pegamos o nome dos três funcionários do Ministério que estavam envolvidos na reunião: Percy Weasley, conselheiro do Ministro; Terrance Macoy, da ligação com os duendes; e Hermione Granger, chefe do departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas.

Harry suspirou quando ouviu o nome da amiga. Rony estava certo, então. Ela realmente estava precisando de ajuda.

- Mas não sabemos quem possa ser o tal bruxo envolvido com os duendes. Talvez seja coisa daquele maluco homicida obcecado por Artes das Trevas, o Rost.

- Duvido – falou Harry se lembrando de Gregory Rost, um interno da ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus que fugira e andava por aí atacando bruxos se intitulando seguidor das trevas – ele é só doido. Não sabe tanto assim de artes das trevas e nem tem inteligência suficiente para fazer alianças com duendes. E um grupo de aurores foi mandado ainda ontem para caç�-lo em Dublin, não duvido nada que amanhã ele já esteja preso. Esse cara é patético!

Ryan fez um sinal em concordância.

- Eu quero ir até a _Patil Brown_ ver se descubro alguma coisa – sentenciou Harry avaliando a situação – quem sabe as donas da loja não sabem de algo?

- Eu acho que elas já se mandaram - falou Ryan rindo de leve – e é perigoso ir l�, mas sei que por mais que meu discurso seja longo você não vai desistir da idéia.

- E você tem toda razão!

- Eu vou com você – disse o auror chegando na borda do telhado, o que fez a escada de cordas aparecer mais uma vez.

- Então vamos logo – Harry sabia que se Ryan Weinstein tinha alguma coisa parecida com ele, era a teimosia. Os dois se compreendiam muito bem e quando trabalhavam juntos, o resultado sempre era satisfatório. _"Será que Rony sabe que Hermione está na _Patil Brown_?"_.

Desceram a escada em silêncio. Ao tocarem o solo, a escada desapareceu mais uma vez.

- Ah meu Deus! – exclamou Harry batendo na própria testa, em reprovação – esqueci-me da Nádia! Onde ela est�?

- Por acaso não seria aquela ali? – Ryan apontou um ponto mais adiante.

- Não acredito que ela desceu primeiro! Vamos atrás dela! Ela não está muito bem da cabeça e pode ser bem capaz de cometer uma loucura!

a a a

_"Não faça uma burrice"._

Por que diabos a voz de Harry tinha de ficar se repetindo na cabeça de Rony feito um gravador velho? Era incrivelmente irritante! E só fazia com que o ruivo perdesse a certeza de que fizera a coisa certa. Coisa certa... Provavelmente se alguém chegasse contando para Rony que saíra correndo atrás de um velho amor no meio de uma revolta de duendes, deixando uma bela noiva para trás, se despedido com uma nota de rodapé e correndo um sério risco de levar uma pedrada na cabeça acrescentado de um pé na bunda, ele diria que era um absurdo. Disparate. Asneira. Suspeitaria seriamente da sanidade da pessoa. Em outras palavras, acharia que era burrice.

_"Não faça uma burrice"._

Rony anotou mentalmente que se encontrasse Harry lhe daria um soco. Isso considerando que ele sobrevivesse, é claro. Porque agora estava sinceramente preocupado com isso. Agora, que a euforia já havia passado, que o espírito cavaleiro medieval já o havia deixado, que o quadro da situação geral havia voltado... _agora_, ele se lembrava de que estava no meio de uma revolta de duendes! Por mais quietas que aquelas criaturas estivessem, aquilo ainda era uma revolta. E a possibilidade de ser atacado por um duende não era o que Rony chamaria de agradável. O que ele estava fazendo? Descia a rua tortuosa do Beco Diagonal correndo, mas para onde ele estava realmente indo? Não fazia a menor idéia! Só corria... céus, seria cômico se não fosse trágico. Ah, esqueci. Era _burrice_.

Derrapando ligeiramente, Rony parou de correr. Aquilo não levaria a nada. Olhou em volta e tudo estava deserto... deserto _demais_. Não gostava daquele silêncio. Era inquietante e parecia dizer alguma coisa.

_"Seria sensato aparatar agora?_ – Rony se perguntou tirando a varinha das vestes – _está querendo fugir, Rony Weasley? Pare já com isso, foi você quem procurou essa encrenca..."._

Talvez ele estivesse finalmente ficando paranóico, mas resolveu que era melhor sair do meio da rua. Entrou num pequeno espaço entre uma loja de doces e uma de ervas que era designado para colocar o lixo, sem se importar muito com o cheiro. Precisava pensar seriamente no que faria.

Voltar para a loja. Por breves instantes Rony achou que fosse uma boa opção, mas daí se lembrou que o que provavelmente teria de enfrentar lá. Quer dizer, ele não fora exatamente justo com aquela história do bilhete não é mesmo? Descartou logo a idéia. Ele já estava ali fora. Era melhor fazer o que queria fazer.

_"Ir atrás de Hermione. Mas, onde ela est�? Onde se faz reuniões com duendes nesse lugar?"_.

Rony ainda não entendia direito o porque fizera aquilo exatamente. Sabia que Hermione era uma bruxa competente (talvez a mais competente de todas) e que provavelmente sabia muito bem lidar com duendes. Mas alguma coisa lhe dizia que havia algo errado. A simples idéia de que Mione poderia estar correndo sério perigo e ele não estaria lá para ajuda-la era simplesmente insuportável. E se acontecesse alguma coisa? Ele jamais iria conseguir conviver com a idéia.

Porque nem mesmo tendo sido rejeitado duas vezes Rony conseguiria esquece-la. Dera-se conta disso ao ficar com Nádia na loja dos irmãos. Por mais que fosse uma mulher interessante, a loira jamais seria como Hermione. E de que adiantava fingir que havia conseguido esquece-la se toda que vez ele fechasse os olhos veria Mione? Se toda vez que ele dormisse sonharia com ela e que mesmo sem saber, mesmo tendo fugido do passado, a lembrança dela ainda permanecia viva dentro dele? Ela não o queria, ele sabia, mas o simples fato de poder protege-la era suficiente para ele.

Pela segunda vez em menos de dois minutos, Rony sentiu uma vontade imensa de socar Harry Potter. Ele estava virando um romântico! _"Com aquele papo de mulher para toda a vida... olha só que você me fez, Harry! Eu estou tendo devaneios _românticos_! Isso é o fim"_.

Já ia bater a cabeça na parede quando ouviu vozes. Vozes estranhas falando depressa em meio a grunhidos. Pela desorganização, só podia ser coisa de duende e como a idéia de ser capturado e pintado de vermelho com tina não-removível não pareceu uma boa opção, Rony se escondeu atrás de uma lata de lixo particularmente grande e fedorenta.

Estava certo. Um grupo de duendes vinha subindo a rua, segurando pedaços de madeira com pregos nas pontas, picaretas e outros objetos igualmente assustadores. Pareciam bastante animados. _"Nunca tinha pensado que uma criatura que mal passa a altura dos meus joelhos fosse me causar tanto medo"_. Era uma coisa vergonhosa de se admitir, mas era verdade. A expressão daqueles duendes já dizia tudo.

_"Olha só onde fui me meter..."_.

O bando de duendes foi embora aparentemente sem verificar ruivos escondidos atrás de latas de lixo. Rony suspirou ligeiramente aliviado. E agora? O que faria? Para onde iria? Não fazia idéia... Alguma vez seu pai teria comentado sobre onde eram feitas as reuniões com duendes no Beco Diagonal? Provavelmente não. Tentou se lembrar de todos os discursos de Percy sobre negociações ministeriais. Nada. Pela primeira vez na vida se arrependeu de não ter prestado atenção no irmão mais velho... quem sabe ele não teria dito alguma coisa do gênero entre uma tese de fundo de caldeirão e a fiscalização das varinhas?

Frustrado, Rony achou que era melhor sair daquele lugar imundo se quisesse realmente começar a fazer alguma coisa. Aurores... é, ouvira a mãe falar alguma coisa sobre eles estarem ali. Droga, por que não estava prestando atenção? _"Ah claro, estava tendo idéias malucas sobre sair correndo atrás de Mione..."_. Decidiu procura-los. Talvez ele pudesse descobrir alguma coisa, e até ajudar, ser o melhor amigo de Harry Potter tinha lá suas vantagens.

Não sem antes verificar uma centena de vezes se não havia mais nenhum duende mal encarado descendo a rua, Rony saiu de seu esconderijo. Varinha ainda em punho, alerta a qualquer sinal. Olhos de águia, ouvidos de raposa, a percepção aguçada de uma...

- Ah! – ele berrou quando sentiu alguma coisa em seu ombro.

- Calma, sou eu.

E isso não o animou nem um pouco. Pelo contrário, só conseguiu deixa-lo mais assustado:

- Nádia? O que você está fazendo aqui?

a a a

O duende Lubrico deixou a sala, fechando a porta com um estalo.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – berrou Hermione olhando Percy caído no chão, o braço ainda erguido pra cima, o que dava à cena um ar no mínimo estranho.

- Oras, você não iria querer esse idiota do Percy... eu sei que não. Você não o suporta, assim como eu não o suporto. É um imbecil arrogante e pomposo – falou Macoy com a varinha ainda firme na mão direita.

- Eu vou embora daqui agora mesmo – disse Hermione juntando seus pergaminhos de qualquer jeito e colocando-os na pasta. _"Eu sei que vou me arrepender dessa bagunça mais tarde, como vou encontrar minhas coisas pra amanhã? Ah, me esqueci... eu não vou ter emprego amanhã!"_ – e não pense que vou ficar calada quanto a cena que acabei de ver! Vou agora mesmo ao Ministério fazer uma denúncia, então diga adeus ao seu cargo no meu departamento...

- Seu departamento? _Seu departamento_? Ah, Hermione, não me faça rir. Aquele departamento nunca foi seu, muito menos agora – prosseguiu Macoy encarando-a felinamente – você está fora. Percy acabou de dizer isso e eu sou testemunha.

- Que eu me lembre nunca te dei permissão para me chamar pelo primeiro nome – falou Hermione deixando toda a raiva que se acumulara nela escapar por aquela frase – agora afaste-se dessa porta, eu tenho uma denúncia para fazer.

Macoy contentou-se em lançar um sorriso maldoso.

- Acha mesmo que vai a algum lugar?

Antes que Hermione pudesse chegar na maçaneta, Macoy enfeitiçou a porta. Ela tentou empurr�-la, mas foi em vão. Imediatamente colocou a mão dentro do casaco em busca da varinha, mas logo se lembrou de que ela não estava ali. _"Não acredito nisso! Estava tudo de caso pensando... não devia ter entregado minha varinha! Mas que droga! Essa vida que não faz nada de certo!"_.

- Sempre me disseram que você era uma moça inteligente, _Hermione_ – disse Macoy ironicamente – uma espécie de talento brilhante. Pensei que seria mais difícil enganar você... porque com o Percy foi fácil – ele acrescentou indicando o outro estirado no chão – mas a juventude minha cara, é ingênua. Não se lembra da primeira regra na vida de um bruxo? _A varinha anda sempre junto_... quem disse isso? Ah, foi Alvo Dumbledore! E isso me lembra uma coisa: você é veterana de guerra. Fico me perguntando como conseguiu esquecer de algo tão banal... e nem tente aparatar minha querida, sabe tão bem quanto eu que essas paredes foram revestidas com feitiços anti-aparatação.

Hermione não lembrava de se sentir tão estúpida na vida. _"Como eu pude me preocupar tanto com uma coisa tão boba e me esquecer das coisas importantes da minha vida? Meu trabalho e minha carreira?"_.

- Não sei o que espera conseguir com isso. Você acabou de subornar um duende na presença de uma das maiores defensoras das criaturas mágicas da atualidade – disse Hermione tentando passar sobriedade enquanto na verdade se dividia entre socar Macoy e jogar-se no chão num ato de desespero; mesmo sabendo que nenhuma dessas alternativas surtiria algum efeito produtivo – com ou sem varinha, um dia vai ter de me deixar sair daqui, então eu vou contar o que fez. Sinceramente, Sr. Macoy, jamais esperaria esse tipo de coisa de alguém da ligação com os duendes... quanto está ganhando por fora?

- Acha mesmo que fiz isso pelo dinheiro? – perguntou Macoy em sua voz estridente.

- E que outro motivo teria?

- Ah, Hermione... você não sabe nada. Pode ser inteligente e brilhante, mas ainda não entende nada da vida! _Nada_! – gritou o homem, os olhos injetados e o rosto todo contraído em fúria. Assustada, Hermione recuou alguns passos – é uma tola! Tola como todos aqueles boçais de chapéu-coco que te colocaram num cargo que deveria ser meu!

O efeito daquelas palavras ainda pairou alguns segundos no ar. Hermione engoliu um seco sem saber o que dizer. Limitou-se a observar Macoy. _"Ele está completamente fora de si!"_.

- _Eu_ deveria ser o chefe do Departamento de Controle e Regulamentação das Criaturas Mágicas! – prosseguiu Macoy cuspindo – _eu_! Eu que trabalhei a minha vida toda naquele lugar, dando meu sangue para aquele Ministério maldito a fim de conseguir ser alguém na vida! Um chefe de departamento! Quando Diggory se aposentou, pensei que era a hora... era o funcionário mais dedicado, exemplar... membro influente do departamento e ainda contava com o apoio desse babaca do Weasley... mas então você apareceu. Assistente do assistente, cargo medíocre... mas você tinha escrito aqueles livros, não é mesmo? _Aqueles malditos livros!_

- Por Merlin, acalme-se. Isso tudo não faz o menor sentido... – falou Hermione se afastando ainda mais daquele homem baixo, magro e que pareceu ainda mais amalucado quando avançou contra ela. A cara mais vermelha do que a de um Weasley nervoso.

- _É claro que faz sentido!_ Você não era ninguém, era sua estréia no Ministério e Diggory deu o cargo a você...

_"Ele ficou louco _– pensou Hermione desejando ardentemente ter sua varinha por perto – _eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de sair daqui! E agora!"._

- E o que sobrou para Terrance Macoy? – prosseguiu ele apertando a varinha ainda com mais força e apontando-a para Hermione – hã? Com o que é que eu fico? Mandado para a ligação com os duendes enquanto a Miss Protetora das Criaturas Mágicas se tornava a chefe! Eu fui esquecido, descartado, depois de ter dado anos da minha vida naquele lugar! Você acabou com a minha carreira e agora, eu acabo com a sua. É o que eu chamo de justiça.

_"É o que eu chamo de insanidade"_ – mas Hermione achou melhor não verbalizar sua opinião, Macoy estava armado e ela não.

- Eu sinto muito – disse ela francamente – deve ter sido horrível, mas não tive culpa. Eu era uma simples...

- Cale a boca! – berrou Macoy, lívido – sempre achei que você fala demais.

Hermione se sentia nauseada com a situação e teve de se controlar para não vomitar em cima de Macoy. Ela precisava sair daquela sala de qualquer jeito. Não queria nem imaginar o que os duendes deveriam estar fazendo àquela hora. E a culpa era dela... toda dela. Se não tivesse se distraído tanto com assuntos pequenos, Percy e Macoy não estariam ali para supervisiona-la. Sim, ela era a única responsável por aquela loucura. _"Eu sou a maior desgraça do mundo mágico... consegui em menos de dois dias estragar tudo. Tudo! Se esses duendes se revoltarem agora, terei de carregar o peso das conseqüências o resto da vida... _– a expressão de Hermione então passou de susto para absoluto terror – _ou talvez não, talvez Macoy esteja tentando me matar!"_.

Um frio percorreu-lhe a espinha e Hermione pensou que fosse desmaiar. Observou Macoy brincar com a varinha, sim, ele parecia realmente perigoso. Quem diria... aquele homem pacato e sem graça com quem ela se esbarrava quase todos os dias no Ministério a odiava. Sempre tão educado, pontual e correto, com certeza ele seria uma das últimas pessoas que Hermione suspeitaria de ter problemas psiquiátricos. Sim, porque ele os tinha, não havia dúvida.

_"Ah, pelos céus! Eu estraguei a vida de um homem! Indiretamente, mas estraguei... eu sou uma pessoa horrível. Horrível e incompetente..."_. Peraí, o que estava fazendo? Ela se esforçara, sempre havia estudado e pesquisado para fazer alguma diferença. Escrevera seus livros, e eles fizeram. Ela merecia o cargo de Chefe de Departamento, não merecia? Era dedicada ao trabalho e... talvez não se dedicasse tanto assim. Se realmente fizesse as coisas do jeito certo, não estaria naquela situação.

_"Um único erro pode acabar com toda uma vida"._

Fazia anos que não sentia tanto medo. Desde a época de Voldemort... passou as mãos pela testa sem ao menos perceber e tentou respirar fundo. Não iria se render. Nunca fora uma covarde e não seria agora.

- O que pretende com isso? – ela perguntou usando de todo seu autocontrole – subornar um duende? Só está se afundando...

- É aí que você se engana – Macoy voltou a falar sério, parecia agora mais controlado, mas o brilho sinistro de seus olhos ainda não se apagara – eu confesso que durante muito tempo eu me dei por vencido, _Hermione_ – ela apenas lançou-lhe um olhar duro que o fez rir – você sempre teve a sorte como aliada. Nunca cometia erros e recebia os melhores elogios... parecia não ter jeito de acabar com essa sua festinha cor-de-rosa. Até aquela entrevista no _Profeta Diário..._ não me lembro de ter ficado tão feliz! Estranho como pequenos acontecimentos podem mudar as coisas de ângulo, não é mesmo?

Hermione abriu a boca para responder, mas Macoy a cortou:

- Vi ali a minha chance. Com algum trabalho, poderia dar maior ênfase ao seu fracasso, mas qual não foi a minha surpresa quando você finalmente sumiu do Ministério deixando todo aquele assunto dos duendes pendente? Assunto, que você mesma procurou resolver? Lembra-se, toda aquela história de "o departamento inteiro precisa estar envolvido, não só a ligação com os duendes...". Parece que você gosta de tirar as coisas dos outros, Hermione... – ele parou um instante para observar o efeito de suas palavras e depois prosseguiu – Percy é claro, ficou desesperado e eu imediatamente me ofereci para ajuda-lo nesse assunto. Ele temia que você sequer viesse, achava que estava envergonhada por conta da entrevista... mas eu sabia que você voltaria, sempre gostou de aparecer...

- Ainda não vejo o que o suborno tem haver com isso – disse Hermione rispidamente.

- Prefiro o termo "acordo", se não se importa – e riu da própria "piada" – isso foi uma jogada de mestre, devo dizer. Foi um pouco dispendioso, é verdade, mas está valendo a pena. Acabei descobrindo que os duendes de Gringotes estavam um tanto hum, digamos, exaltados por causa do ouro desviado pelos bruxos. Mexi uns pauzinhos aqui e ali, e Lubrico se aliou a mim. Ele e seu grupo têm uma grande ambição... pedi a eles então que se juntassem à revolta da loja de bombas e prometi mais ouro. Eles não puderam recusar...

- Mas minha oferta era praticamente irrecusável! – falou Hermione sem conseguir esconder o nervosismo. Odiava perder, e a idéia de um duende ter preferido fazer acordos com um homem tão baixo quanto Macoy do que com ela, era insuportável – os lucros de Gringotes seriam deles novamente.

- Oh, que lindo! – zombou Macoy – isso é no mínimo meigo. Os duendinhos têm de volta seus lucrinhos... eles gostam de ouro vivo! Eu dei isso a eles, muito até...

- Acha realmente que pode me atingir com isso?

- Se eu acho? Eu tenho certeza. Os duendes revoltosos pela loja de bombas era o seu _grande caso_. Fracassando nele e já com os últimos furos no Ministério, sua demissão seria certa. Mas eu realmente quis algo grande. Nesse exato momento os duendes estão se revoltando nesse lugar... não vai pegar bem pra sua imagem, não é mesmo? Responsável por uma revolta de duendes... aí sim, fracasso total e sem chance de retorno.

- Como eu já disse, uma hora vou ter que sair daqui, então vou denunciar você – falou Hermione entre dentes.

- Vamos ver em quem eles vão acreditar... – Macoy fingiu pensar um instante – no funcionário responsável e leal ou na mulher que foi taxada de bêbada pelo _Profeta Diário_ e logo depois desapareceu? Eu tenho todo um esquema montado... e esse seu escândalo com o Weasey agora a pouco só veio contribuir. Pelo que conheço dele, te acusará de anarquia, negligência e falta de respeito a um funcionário de alto calão. Eu vou te acusar de acordos "não-oficiais" com os duendes, se é que você me entende...

Era verdade. Querendo ou não, Hermione teve de admitir que Macoy estava certo. Ninguém acreditaria mais nela... não adiantava fazer tudo certo a vida inteira, era errar uma única vez e levar o descrédito consigo para onde quer que fosse. Não era assim que funcionava? _"Está tudo acabado... tudo acabado"_. Segurou para não chorar, não daria um gosto a mais para Macoy. Mas sentia-se perdida. Tudo que acontecera nos últimos dias pareceu se concentrar em sua mente. Estava sem chão e pela primeira vez na vida, não conseguia encontrar a saída. Porque esta simplesmente não existia.

Olhou para Macoy que sorria, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo, e sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima pensando no que fazer. Talvez pudesse nocaute�-lo, roubar-lhe a varinha, abrir a porta com um feitiço, sair dali, enfrentar os duendes e denunci�-lo ao Ministério. Riu do próprio pensamento. Ela, nocautear alguém? A única pessoa que apanhara dela havia sido Draco Malfoy. Não que isso fosse uma grande vantagem... ele não conseguia ao menos se defender de um duende armado com cosméticos! Patético. Sem contar que Macoy estava alerta, vigiando-a o tempo todo. Quando aquele pesadelo iria acabar?

_"Por quanto tempo ele vai me manter presa aqui? O que ele quer? Por que está sentado ali todo calmo e não está fazendo nada?"_ – eram perguntas sem resposta. E Hermione _odiava_ perguntas sem resposta.

O pior de tudo é que jamais venderia outro livro. Não teria mais nada. Estava arruinada. Fadada a ser sempre lembrada como a mulher que fez acordos ilegais com os duendes. Calúnia! Logo ela... não era possível. Tinha de ter um jeito. _"Sempre tem um jeito. _Tem_ que ter"_.

O tempo começou a se arrastar... Macoy continuava quieto. Ora brincando com a varinha, ora cantando uma canção de marinheiro. Mas sem nunca, nunca baixar a guarda. Às vezes ela podia ouvir barulhos vindos da ante-sala e julgou que houvesse alguns duendes ali. Vigiando também... aguardando...

Hermione estava chegando em seu limite mental. Não agüentava mais aquilo! Precisava de uma penseira urgentemente para jogar fora tudo aquilo que se avolumava dentro dela... queria gritar! Considerando a situação, a idéia não parecia tão ruim. Quando estava preste a colocar em prática, alguém bateu na porta com uma força impressionante. Macoy praguejou alto, lançou um olhar ameaçador a Hermione e abriu a porta o mais rápido que pode, fechando-a atrás de si e lançando novamente o feitiço.

- Mas o que está acontecendo? – Hermione ficou feliz ao constatar que podia ouvir a conversa, vindo abafada da sala anterior – eu disse claramente que não queria ser interrompido!

- Cala boca seu bruxo imbecil – falou o que parecia ser um duende – você não tem voz nenhuma aqui. Lubrico é quem tem. De qualquer forma, achamos isso aqui e é melhor que tome conta dele...

- Mas que diabos é isso? – gritou Macoy tão alto que Hermione escutou nitidamente – o que vou fazer com isso?

- Não é problema nosso – retrucou o duende.

Houve mais alguns resmungos que Hermione não conseguiu discernir. A apreensão e o medo voltaram com força total. Mas antes que pudesse tomar uma posição, a porta se abriu novamente e Macoy entrou carregando uma coisa...

_"Mas isso é completamente impossível"_.

E ela ficou dividida. Não sabia se ria ou se chorava da nova situação.

a a a

- Estava procurando você – respondeu a loira com olhar melancólico.

- Hum – fez Rony desejando imensamente ainda estar escondido atrás daquela lata de lixo.

- Eu... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa...

O ruivo encarou o chão, envergonhado. _"Acho que Nádia não entendeu o que eu fiz... eu a deixei! Eu fugi da minha responsabilidade!"_. Desconcertado, começou a arrepiar os cabelos. Ele não havia esperado por aquela situação. Normalmente quando um cara deixa sua noiva sem maiores explicações ela chora, grita e sai correndo dizendo que nunca mais na vida quer vê-lo. E se essa noiva fosse uma mulher como Nádia, provavelmente escreveria horrores sobre ele em seus artigos só para se divertir. Rony achava que até poderia suportar situações como essa, mas nunca lhe passara pela cabeça que Nádia pudesse ir atrás dele e mais, querer _conversar_ com ele!

Havia algo de errado no mundo. Definitivamente havia. Por que as pessoas (Rony não se descartava dessa lista) andavam fazendo coisas tão absurdas? Harry em seu atual estado de espírito poderia ser escritor daquelas rádio-novelas que sua mãe tanto gostava; já ele próprio, Rony, podia muito bem largar o quadribol e tentar carreira na comédia pastelão; Nádia não agia como uma mulher normal que acara de ser rejeitada; e Hermione... _"melhor não pensar nela agora. Já estou suficientemente encrencado por isso!"_.

- Nádia, eu... eu – começou Rony meio (leia-se totalmente) sem jeito – isso não estava nos planos, juro que não estava e...

Mas foi interrompido quando Nádia fez sinal para que ele se calasse:

- Vamos sair daqui. Não quero que os duendes e muito menos Harry descubram que estou aqui...

Sem mais cerimônias a loira o puxou para aquele mesmo beco cheio de lixo que estivera a poucos minutos atrás. _"Vida desgraçada..."_ – reclamou Rony se controlando para não chutar um latão cheio de líquido malcheiroso.

- Por que você foi embora daquele jeito? – perguntou Nádia calmamente.

Pronto! Começara o tribunal da inquisição. Rony suspirou e voltou os olhos para a agora ex-noiva. Nádia tinha os cabelos ligeiramente desgrenhados, marcas de lágrimas ainda podiam ser vistas abaixo de seus olhos. Segurava a varinha na mão esquerda e o que pareceu ser uma caixa, na direita. Por alguns instantes Rony se arrependeu do que havia feito.

- Pensando bem, não quero que me responda – falou ela num sorriso que não chegava aos olhos – acho que já sei.

- Eu sinto muito – disse Rony sinceramente.

- Você já disse que sente.

Durante alguns segundos se fez silêncio, interrompido quando duas figuras passaram correndo pela rua.

- Harry e um auror amigo dele – explicou Nádia assim que Rony os viu – estão atrás de mim, provavelmente. Mas eu precisava falar com você e Harry não iria deixar. Você tem um amigo muito teimoso, Rony...

Ele se permitiu rir por alguns instantes.

- Eu precisava falar com você, não podia simplesmente deixar as coisas assim – Rony já ia corta-la para dizer que não podia voltar atrás, mas Nádia continuou – eu amo você. Amei desde que te vi jogar pela primeira vez. E isso só foi crescendo depois de todas as matérias que eu escrevia sobre os Cannons. Você era diferente dos outros jogadores. Era educado, engraçado e não se preocupava tanto com o brilho dos holofotes quanto o resto. Era esse seu diferencial. Mas só me dei conta disso naquela entrevista, lembra-se? No bar _Manticora_? – Rony fez que sim com a cabeça – as coisas aconteceram rápido entre nós. Rápido demais. Mas saiba que continuo te amando, mesmo depois disso... porque você ainda é especial. Entende?

- Você está errada – disse Rony com firmeza – eu não sou especial. Nunca fui. Não me preocupo com o brilho dos holofotes? – ele deu uma breve risada – não me preocupo porque eles raramente se focam em mim. Eu não sou isso que você diz que sou... sou só o Rony Weasley, o sexto de uma família de sete como você pôde ver.

- Quem está errado é você – prosseguiu Nádia numa voz suave – você _é_ especial. Caso contrário, não teria tanta gente que te ama à sua volta. Acho que sou capaz de perdoar qualquer coisa que você fizer, Rony, porque eu te amo! Eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para subir no altar com você amanhã. É a coisa que mais me faria feliz na vida – Rony empalidecia a cada palavra que ouvia – eu queria implorar a você agora. Mas seria ridículo...

_"Como você pode amar alguém como eu?"_. Rony simplesmente não conseguia entender. _"Como se eu pudesse realmente falar alguma coisa sobre o assunto..."_ – acrescentou o ruivo rápido.

- Mas não foi para dizer isso que vim te procurar...

- Não? – perguntou Rony ligeiramente surpreso.

- Na loja, você me perguntou se os duendes tinham um ponto fraco.

- Você disse que não – falou Rony se lembrando.

- Eu menti – Nádia parecia incrivelmente abalada agora – eu menti. Por favor, me desculpe, mas não queria perder você... só agora consigo entender que não se pode perder uma coisa que nunca se teve.

Inesperadamente ela se jogou nos braços de Rony chorando compulsivamente. Um tanto sem jeito, o ruivo respondeu ao abraço sem entender direito o que significava.

- Eu, eu preciso contar isso a você agora... – e abraçando-o mais, inclinou-se mais a fim de estar mais próxima do ouvido do ruivo. Numa voz fraca e baixa, contou a fraqueza dos duendes para depois recomeçar o choro.

Rony a afastou, congelado e incrivelmente surpreso.

- Você me odeia, não odeia? É por isso que está me olhando assim.

- Eu não te odeio, Nádia – disse Rony encarando-a – só não entendo como vou conseguir isso!

Para coroar todas as surpresas do dia, Nádia sorriu e brutalmente empurrou a caixa que trazia para as mãos de Rony.

- Eu te desejo sorte – ela disse sorrindo – Só esconda isso aí por precaução. Vá em direção à loja _Patil Brown_, ouvi os aurores dizendo que o pessoal seqüestrado está lá. Eles estão em perigo, seu pressentimento estava certo...

Rony não conseguiu encontrar palavras para agradecer a mulher à sua frente. Balbuciou algumas coisas, mas ela emendou rapidamente:

- Eu sei que você a ama e acho que ela corresponde – Nádia falava com convicção, mas era impossível negar que estava sangrando por dentro - não sei exatamente porque estou fazendo isso... deve ser a coisa certa.

- Me perdoe... – Rony pediu num sussurro.

- Vai – Nádia disse em resposta.

- Mas, e quanto a você?

- Eu vou ficar bem – a loira respirou fundo – vou ajudar os aurores. Sabe, quando morei na Hungria, eu fiz o curso para ser auror... acho que posso ser útil em alguma coisa.

- Como? – exclamou Rony genuinamente surpreso com a informação – você é auror?

- Mais ou menos, não terminei o curso – ela sorriu, não conseguindo conter o orgulho – preferi ser repórter de esportes. Mas o que você está esperando? Corra Rony, corra!

Ainda rindo sobre como a vida era curiosa, Rony obedeceu.

a a a

Não saberia descrever a alegria de Rony Weasley ao descer a rua do Beco Diagonal pelo que parecia ser a terceira vez. Mas creio que todos já se sentiram assim alguma vez na vida. É aquela sensação feliz e prazerosa. Aquela que todos nós sentimos ao ouvir _What a wonderful world_ do Louis Armstrong. Acho que ele estava exatamente assim.

Mesmo com o rumo estranho daqueles acontecimentos, Rony jamais poderia suspeitar que Nádia seria quem viria ajuda-lo a encontrar Hermione. Seguiu os conselhos dela, porque ao contrário do que a maioria das pessoas pensava, Nádia era mulher esperta e inteligente. Transferiu o conteúdo da caixa para seus dois bolsos e de varinha em punho, rumou rápido para a loja de suas antigas colegas de casa, Parvati e Lilá.

_"Eu sei que você a ama e acho que ela corresponde"_.

Rony queria acreditar naquelas palavras. Mas sabia que não podia. Se Hermione correspondesse realmente a seus sentimentos, não teria dito aquelas palavras duras na noite anterior. Não o teria rejeitado... Antes que começasse a divagar novamente, Rony apertou o passo. Precisava chegar rápido e pensar no que faria.

Ao avistar a loja pintada nas cores rosa choque e roxo berrante, Rony parou num canto. Havia duendes de guarda l�, evidentemente. O ruivo sorriu ao constatar isso. Um plano inteiro se articulou imediatamente em sua cabeça, como acontecia quando ele montava estratégias de quadribol ou jogava xadrez, e aqueles duendes seriam parte essencial dele. _"É melhor ir agora, antes que eles resolvam se revoltar de vez_ – rezou para que tudo desse certo e colocou um sorriso otimista no rosto – _é agora ou nunca!"_. Começou a andar em direção a seu alvo com cautela. A varinha firme na mão direita.

Mas a verdade é que Rony parou no meio do caminho. Inesperadamente, algo bem pesado viera ao encontro de sua cabeça.

a a a

**N/A:** o capítulo demorou bastante para sair, me desculpem. Mas foi realmente difícil escreve-lo. É um capítulo importante, pois esclarece muita coisa e sinto muito porque ele não ficou tão divertido. Ficou super sério, mas acho que era necessário. De qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. A interação R/H ficou para o próximo porque sinceramente, ficaria grande demais e sem sentido se colocasse nesse. A fic já está chegando em seu final (felizmente, já tenho grande parte dele escrito).

**Agradecimentos:**

Mari-Buffy: você não gosta da Nádia? Por que tenho a impressão de que não é a primeira a dizer isso? E aí, gostou do capítulo?... como você mesma disse, ele correu. Beijos!

Dedessa Shermie: muito obrigada primeiro, por estar lendo minha fic, segundo por achar que está boa e terceiro, por dizer que escrevo bem. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

Anna-Malfoy: pronto, acho que você descobriu quem estava ajudando os duendes, né? E espero que essa action tenha ficado boa. Acha que o Harry ficou covarde? Também achei... mas nesse capítulo até que ele foi atrás não é mesmo? Um grande beijo.

Scila: adora minha fic? Uau, realmente fico lisonjeada! E também acho que a Gina é a irmã perfeita para o Rony... e finalmente, Rony parece ter criado alguma espécie de juízo naquela cabeça oca. Quem sabe agora ele e Hermione não se acertam pra valer, né? Quanto ao Sr. Harry Potter... mistério... review enorme? Adoro, aliás, eu faço isso o tempo todo...

Amanda Dumbledore: você por aqui? Fico feliz. E que bom que gostou do cap8, eu particularmente não fiquei de todo satisfeita com ele e nem com esse... você é muito mente poluída! Rebeca e Fred? Ser�? Mas de qualquer forma, ainda existe algumas (muitas) coisinhas que Rony e Mione precisam resolver... um grande beijo!

Fefa: sorry, de verdade... minha fan? Ah meu Deus, isso é um tanto assustador, mas de maneira positiva, lógico. O bloqueio passou bem rápido até e acredita que foi lá no Rain? Pois é, estava postando e de repente a cena que faltava veio todinha na minha cabeça! Mas na próxima eu aviso você. Achou que o cap8 foi um dos mais engraçados? Eu acho que ele foi tão dramático... eu ia contar sobre o Harry mas decidi fazer mais suspense (Melissa já se escondendo das pedradas). Quantos caps vai ter a fic? Não sei ao certo, mas estamos bem pertinho do final... Lisa Phoenix: perfeita? Quem dera se fosse, mas obrigada da mesma forma pelo seu comentário. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Beijos. Estrela Vespertina: rápido? Me sinto uma carrasca por demorar tanto para atualizar... mas eu faço o que posso quanto a isso. E o cap8 ficou realmente fragmentado, mas isso foi porque eu precisava mostrar muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo! Os capítulos estão crescendo num ritmo assustador... Um grande beijo pra você! Ilyanna: que bom que leu a fic e gostou! Fico mais feliz ainda por ter comentado (se eu gosto de comentários, magina...). Espero que tenha gostado do cap9... finalmente estou livre da maldição! Melissa sapateando feliz Mmuahuahuahuau! Camy Weasley Grint: leu 8 caps em 40 minutos? Menina, acho que isso é um recorde! Que bom que minha fic inspirou tudo isso! O segredo do Harry? Se Draco e Gina vão ficar até o final? Segredo Melissa esfregando as mãos maliciosamente . Sim, R/H ruleia! Grande beijo. Hermione Kinomoto: que bom que está aqui de novo. Sinal de que está lendo e gostando da história. Beijos pra você. Nikari Potter: ah, que bom que arranjou um tempinho e leu a minha fic! Que bom que gostou dos personagens (inclusive da Nádia) e do andar da carruagem, digo, da fic. Acha que escrevo bem? Nossa, eu fico feliz! Quanto aos erros de digitação, sim, porque apesar de sempre revisar os caps várias vezes, algumas coisas acabam escapando... mas vou tentar prestar mais atenção nisso. Foi até bom que você tenha falado. Um grande beijo. Agradeço também às meninas do Rain que vêm me incentivando para continuar a fic, ao pessoal que comentou sobre a minha fic lá no 3V e a todos que me mandaram e-mails (eu já respondi). 

**No próximo capítulo...**

Infelizmente a autora não pôde vir escrever essa última nota. Ela está atualmente se escondendo das pedras que irão jogar nela... sim, o que ela fez com Rony foi horrível. Coitado do cara! Como se as coisas já não estivessem complicadas demais para ele sem essa "coisa" voando em direção da cabeça dele... Mas, a Melissa prometeu que no próximo capítulo as coisas com a Hermione vão finalmente entrar nos eixos e o mais importante: as pessoas irão ouvir o que Harry tem a dizer, vocês vão saber o que tinha dentro do livro que a Nádia abriu (aposto que nem se lembravam mais disso) e o que aconteceu ao coitado do Rony! Pois é, então não percam o próximo capítulo dessa fic doida, **'Operação Mata Duendes'**.


	10. Operação Mata Duendes

Eu vou me casar, Hermione

Capítulo Dez – Operação Mata Duendes 

– Essa loira é bem mais esperta do que parece, não é mesmo? – comentou Ryan quando ele e Harry finalmente pararam de correr.

– Você não imagina o quanto – exclamou Harry lançando mais uma olhada em volta. Quem sabe Nádia não surgia do nada na frente deles? A esperança é sempre a última a morrer, junto com as idéias idiotas.

– Acha que ela aparatou? – perguntou Ryan temeroso, imaginando como os sensores estariam girando loucamente se ela tivesse realmente feito isso.

– Não faço idéia – murmurou Harry examinando a rua – ela queria encontrar Rony de qualquer jeito... Será que custa muito ficar sentado num canto seguro enquanto as pessoas responsáveis cuidam de tudo? É tão difícil assim?

Ryan levantou a sobrancelha enquanto lançava um olhar divertido a Harry.

– Hum – fez o rapaz ignorando – vamos continuar procurando.

– Harry, não temos tempo – disse Ryan – já saímos correndo por este lugar inteiro, sabe–se lá quantos duendes nos viram. É arriscado continuar aqui. Precisamos nos concentrar no nosso trabalho que é pegar esses duendes e não procurar por loiras com dor de cotovelo.

Num suspiro longo, Harry respondeu:

– Eu sei. Só estou preocupado. Essa situação está tão estranha... Nádia parece ter sumido do mapa! Ryan, você acha que ela pode ter sido levada pelos duendes?

_"Ah, não precisa responder... só essa sua cara animada já diz o que você pensa"_.

– Talvez... quero dizer, não temos idéia do que esteja realmente acontecendo por este lugar, não é mesmo?

Harry olhou em volta mais uma vez se sentindo culpado por Nádia ter ido. Sim, ela era uma mulher adulta, responsável e tudo mais, mas era ele, Harry, quem estava de olho nela. Não pôde evitar se sentir culpado. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ele ainda continuava o mesmo.

– Tenho uma idéia.

– Diga – falou Ryan enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça.

– Vamos até a _Patil & Brown_. É lá que poderemos ver como as coisas estão funcionando...

– Pois então vamos – Ryan era suficientemente inteligente para não discutir com o bom faro de Harry Potter para planos infalíveis, por mais absurdos que eles parecessem de início.

Quem olhasse para o Beco Diagonal naquela manhã poderia dizer qualquer coisa. A rua estava destruída, as pessoas espremidas dentro das lojas, algumas enfiadas em becos cheios de lixo (que não eram poucos por ali). Aliás, pode–se encontrar muita coisa em becos de lixo. Um tal falido e sem onde cair morto chamado Rich Wilson encontrara certa vez uma velha estátua dentro de uma lata de lixo. Descobriu que a tal estátua era raríssima, a reprodução oficial de Toquinho Boardman com apenas quinze anos. Vendendo a estátua para um fã, acabou ficando milionário e se casando com uma atriz bruxa extremamente famosa, Anna Abbot, que por sua vez encontrou o script de seu primeiro trabalho, o clássico _"Não me fale abóboras"_ em um lixão de Torquay.

Becos de lixo! Realmente, se acha de tudo neles (de estátuas raras até doenças igualmente raras), ainda mais quando são os becos de lixo de um lugar tão mágico e interessante quanto o Beco Diagonal. Os repórteres do _Profeta Diário_ provavelmente dariam pulinhos de excitação se tivessem revistado o lixo da rua naquela manhã. Sim, porque o auror Ryan Weinstein se encontrava precisamente em cima de Harry Potter num deles.

– Ryan, quer tirar isso de cima de mim? – exclamou Harry tentando desesperadamente ajeitar os óculos.

– Desculpe Harry, realmente não posso evitar.

– Mas está doendo agora – gemeu Harry.

– A idéia foi sua – repreendeu Ryan – eu disse que não há espaço para duas pessoas dentro dessas latas de lixo grandes. Um vai ter que ficar em cima do outro e meu amigo, isso não pega nada bem.

– O que você sugere então? – perguntou Harry ligeiramente irritado – que algum duende desocupado nos veja?

– Agora que já estamos aqui é melhor ficar. Escuta, eu vejo o que está acontecendo na loja ali na frente e descrevo a você, ok?

– Ok – fez Harry meio a contragosto por ter de se espremer como uma sardinha enquanto Ryan cuidava da parte emocionante que era vigiar.

Ryan se ajeitou, os pés apoiados em cima de Harry.

– O que você está vendo? – perguntou Harry tentando não pensar no que um terceiro observador diria da cena.

– Tem alguém vindo em direção à loja... – falou Ryan baixinho.

– E?

– Putz! – gemeu Ryan – um duende acertou–o com uma pá de lixo bem por trás.

– Como é que é? Quem acertou o quê com uma pá de lixo? – perguntou Harry querendo jogar Ryan pro lado e ver o que estava acontecendo com seus próprios olhos.

– O cara que estava indo em direção à loja. Tinha um duende atrás dele. Levou uma pazada de lixo na cabeça... deve ter doído – depois de uma leve careta, prosseguiu – agora os outros duendes estão levando–o lá pra dentro. Coitado...

– Peraí – falou Harry – um cara idiota correndo desesperado pra _Patil & Brown_ que foi suficientemente tapado para não notar um duende armado com uma pá de lixo atrás dele? Ryan, o cara era ruivo?

– Era.

– Droga, é o Rony!

– Tá brincando que a loira bonitona estava chorando por causa dele... o mundo está perdido mesmo!

– Sai daí de cima logo que eu já sei o que vamos fazer – exclamou Harry empurrando Ryan – e é agora.

– Isso não envolve outra lata de lixo, envolve?

Harry ignorou o comentário, acrescentando:

– Vou avisar agora meu plano aos outros aurores. Literalmente vai ser uma operação mata duendes. Vamos precisar nos arriscar.

– Sério? Que novidade! Estamos no meio de uma revolta, claro, o risco só começou agora, não é mesmo?

a a a

Hermione olhou para Rony a seu lado. Como ele fora aparecer ali carregado por um bando de duendes era algo que ela não fazia a menor idéia, mas no momento não estava preocupada com isso. Talvez pelo fato de Rony estar desacordado, jogado de qualquer jeito num canto, com a cara mais tapada que o normal, um ferimento de aparência estranha na cabeça, parecendo tão assustadoramente frágil, ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para ele. Não conseguia. Alguém parecia ter congelado o olhar dela de modo que só pudesse olhar para aquela direção. E isso não era nada bom, ah, não era mesmo.

_"É melhor tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo Hermione... depois você pensa em ruivos semiconscientes"_.

Levantou os olhos e viu Macoy andar em frente à porta, parecendo nervoso.

– O que está acontecendo? – perguntou Hermione se levantando – como ele veio parar aqui?

– Já mandei você ficar quieta – respondeu o homem rispidamente, mas sem conseguir esconder a apreensão.

– Não vou ficar – falou ela firmemente – o que está acontecendo? Pelo amor de Deus, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

– Quer se juntar aos ruivos desacordados, minha querida? – perguntou Macoy, tanto a varinha quanto o olhar ameaçador apontados para Hermione.

– Quero saber o que Rony está fazendo aqui.

– Rony? – Macoy perguntou a si mesmo – então você o conhece? Espere um momento, esse não é o jogador de quadribol, irmão do Weasley?

Hermione não respondeu. Talvez dizer o nome de Rony não tivesse sido uma boa idéia.

– É ele sim – Macoy mesmo respondeu olhando mais atentamente o segundo ruivo desmaiado da sala – mas não é ótimo? Reunião amiga! Estamos todos juntos agora...

Ele ainda murmurava coisas desconexas quando alguém bateu na porta. Praguejando em voz alta, Macoy atendeu de má vontade, praticamente berrando o feitiço para que a porta se trancasse logo atrás dele. Um duende parecia querer falar com ele. Alguma coisa estava errada. O tempo passava depressa e Hermione ainda não fazia idéia do que Macoy pretendia deixando–a presa ali. Precisava sair o quanto antes. Precisava encontrar uma saída. Precisava de uma varinha...

_"Varinha! É isso!"_. Ainda se reprovando internamente por não ter pensado nisso antes, Hermione correu até onde Rony estava. A varinha de Rony! Essa era a chave para sair dali. Rapidamente, começou procurá–la no casaco do ruivo. Nada. No bolso da calça, nada. Rony seria tão estúpido a ponto de andar sem varinha? Não. Ele fizera parte da guerra, assim como ela. Não esqueceria uma coisa dessas!

_"Mas eu esqueci. Eu esqueci... ah, Rony, por favor tenha uma varinha aí! Por favor..."_.

Ela sabia que um bruxo raramente conseguia bons resultados usando a varinha de outro, mas era melhor que nada. Além do mais, não estava na posição de escolher. Hermione olhou para trás. Macoy falava qualquer coisa do outro lado da porta, uma nota de pânico era facilmente identificável em sua voz enquanto ele gritava. Mas ela precisava encontrar a varinha. Precisava se concentrar nisso. Ajoelhada ao lado de Rony, começou apalpar freneticamente a camisa dele na esperança remota de que houvesse uma varinha ali. Mas aparentemente não havia. Rony parecia ter de tudo nos bolsos, com exceção de uma varinha.

_"Rony seu idiota!_ – pensava ela enquanto dava socos no peito do ruivo, mesmo tendo perfeita consciência de que era uma atitude ridícula – _estúpido! Eu odeio você! Odeio!"_. Estava encurralada. A idéia pareceu cair mais pesada que nunca na cabeça de Hermione. Mas não... tinha que haver uma varinha ali. _Tinha_! Era só procurar. E continuou apalpando Rony que de repente abriu os olhos e disse numa voz fraca:

– Hermione? O que... o que... o que você está fazendo? – havia perguntas mais urgentes a fazer como: onde estou?; como vim parar aqui?; por que minha cabeça está doendo tanto?; por que diabos estou me sentindo uma geléia?... Mas o fato de Hermione estar l�, debruçada sobre ele, passando as mãos por seu corpo pareceu ser algo bem mais urgente.

Ela não respondeu imediatamente. Parecia ter ficado congelada. As mãos ainda nele. Os olhos fixos numa expressão atordoada, como se não conseguisse processar a situação.

Rony também não disse nada. Quer dizer, ter a mão direita de Hermione em seu peito e a esquerda em sua perna não era algo realmente incômodo. Se não fosse a sensação de ter a cabeça pesando uma tonelada e o fato de estarem vivenciando um dos acontecimentos mais esquisitos de sua vida, a cena seria perfeita.

Sem querer, eles se encararam. Aquele fio invisível prendendo seus olhares mais uma vez. Mas havia algo mais naquele momento... Medo? Apreensão? Nervosismo? Raiva? Culpa? Amor? Uma vontade incontrolável de se atirarem um nos braços do outro? Eles não conseguiam precisar direito. Mas para Hermione parecia certo encarar os olhos de Rony. Não se lembrava de que eles eram tão bonitos. Pareciam piscar ligeiramente para ela...

– O que é que você está fazendo aí? – a voz ríspida de Macoy pareceu arrancar Hermione do lugar.

Imediatamente ela tirou as mãos do ruivo e se voltou para Macoy.

– O que está tramando?

Rony ameaçou falar alguma coisa, mas Hermione calou–o com um chute bem dado que por questão de centímetros não deixou o ruivo aleijado.

– Rony ainda está desacordado – ela falou ainda sem entender o que pretendia – tem um ferimento sério na cabeça pelo que pude ver... o que aconteceu com ele?

– Ah, está preocupada com seu amiguinho ruivo? Que coisa comovente! – exclamou Macoy num tom zombeteiro que definitivamente não combinava nada com ele – pouco me importa esse ruivo sardento, estou só avisando que vou sair da sala, mas não pense que pode me enganar fugindo, mocinha. Estarei vigiando você da outra sala e o lugar está todo enfeitiçado.

– O que foi Macoy? Os duendes te armaram o golpe? Por que de repente tenho a impressão de que não tem mais o controle da situação?

– Silêncio, sua metida! – gritou Macoy e por um instante Hermione pensou que ele finalmente iria lançar uma azaração bem dada nela – já foi avisada. Tenho planos para você, querida, não é necessário se aborrecer tanto.

E saiu da sala a passos lentos.

– Mas quem é esse cara? – perguntou Rony assim que a porta bateu e lampejou por conta do feitiço.

– É um maluco do ministério que está colaborando com os duendes – respondeu Hermione tentando não pensar em quais seriam os "planos" de Macoy para com ela.

_"Com certeza será algo bem próximo de um piquenique com duendes"_ – e afastou o pensamento dando um riso nervoso.

– Peraí, ele é o bruxo que está comandando essa revolta toda?

– Lógico que não. Ele não teria influência nem ouro para tanto – disse Hermione num sorriso amarelo – está aí para se vingar de mim. A revolta dos duendes pouco importa para ele.

– Como assim se vingar de você? – indagou Rony sentando–se no chão.

– Ele diz que roubei o cargo dele no departamento – respondeu Hermione sem encarar Rony diretamente – sabe que trabalho no Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, não sabe?

– Sei – respondeu o ruivo sentindo–se ligeiramente ofendido com a pergunta.

– Macoy é chefe da ligação com os duendes – acrescentou ela – o duende que está no comando se chama Lubrico e parece estar bem interessado em arrasar esse lugar. Como estão as coisas lá fora?

– Hum, de início foi uma bagunça – contou Rony levando as mãos à cabeça que doía consideravelmente – não sei bem como foi, mas um bando de duendes desceu a rua e as pessoas fugiram. As que não puderam fugir, invadiram as lojas. Eu estava na loja dos gêmeos na hora. Algum tempo depois, os duendes acabaram indo embora e a rua ficou deserta. Os aurores parecem estar por aí...

– Aurores? Num caso com duendes? – perguntou Hermione ligeiramente indignada – mas, isso é totalmente fora do regulamento! Aurores só cuidam de casos que envolvam artes das trevas! O esquadrão especial de reversão de feitiços ou representantes da força tarefa do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas são os indicados para casos assim e...

– Hermione – começou Rony revirando os olhos – quem sem importa com o regulamento quando a rua está explodindo?

Imediatamente Hermione se calou. _"Regulamentos... regulamentos... de que adiantam quando a vida parece não querer seguir as regras?"_.

– Como eu gostaria de parar com essa dor. Minha cabeça parece estar pequena demais para o cérebro... – gemeu Rony.

– E você? – perguntou Hermione não dando atenção às queixas do outro – como veio parar aqui?

– Um duende acertou minha cabeça.

– Isso é fato visível – Rony lançou a ela um olhar gelado – desculpe, estou nervosa. Essa sala está começando a me dar calafrios.

– É...

– Você disse que estava na loja dos gêmeos – Hermione retomou a conversa – como foi atingido por um duende? Eles invadiram a loja?

– Não – respondeu Rony – eu é que saí.

– Você saiu da loja? – perguntou Hermione estupefata – por que?

– Porque eu tinha que... eu... eu saí porque... – _"Rony, você é a lesma mais estúpida que já andou pela face da terra! Diga, pelo amor de Deus, agora que as coisas já saíram tortas, é só dizer!"_ – eu tinha que... que... salvar você – ele disse as últimas duas palavras quase num sussurro.

Hermione achou que não ouvira direito. Depois de tudo que acontecera, finalmente tinha surtado. Claro, só podia ser alucinação mesmo. Ou Rony dissera mesmo as palavras "salvar você"? Ele não conseguia nem preparar uma poção simples sozinho, quanto mais salvar alguém!

– Como? – resolveu perguntar, só para ter certeza.

Rony revirou os olhos antes de responder:

– Eu vim salvar você.

– Como assim?

– Eu vim salvar você, tá legal? – berrou Rony se sentindo tão útil quanto um verme cego – é isso mesmo! Salvar você! Quando percebi que você podia estar em perigo na mão desses duendes, decidi deixar a loja e vir te ajudar. Não sabe o quanto foi difícil pra eu sair de lá e deixar tudo pra trás, só para encontrar você! Sim, eu deixei tudo l�, inclusive meu casamento... – falava tudo tão depressa e com tanta raiva que ao menos podia controlar as palavras – por que? Eu sei lá porquê ao certo, eu devo ser realmente um idiota como todos dizem que sou. Porque eu vim aqui para ajudar alguém que não dá a mínima pra mim, que está preocupada com regulamentos enquanto estou com a cabeça rachada ao meio! E sabe de uma coisa? Mesmo se tivesse tido outra chance, se pudesse voltar no tempo, eu faria tudo de novo porque não importa o que eu diga, não importa o que você faça, eu ainda te amo!

Dessa vez, Hermione olhou para ele. Olhava de novo dentro daqueles olhos azuis tentando encontrar uma lógica, uma razão aparente no que ele acabara de dizer. Os pensamentos se formavam em sua mente de forma desconexa e as palavras se atropelavam.

– O que... o que foi que disse?

– Que eu sou um idiota e...

– Não – Hermione o cortou, a voz oscilando de um jeito estranho – a outra parte.

– Que outra parte? – perguntou Rony arfando ligeiramente pelo esforço que fizera.

– A parte onde você disse que me amava... – falou ela num sussurro.

– Você já sabia, sempre soube – respondeu Rony, seco.

– Céus! – exclamou Hermione baixinho, deixando–se cair numa cadeira próxima.

Era verdade. Ela sabia, sempre soubera que Rony a amava. Não porque todos em Hogwarts afirmavam isso, não porque Gina dizia que ele chamava o nome dela enquanto dormia, não porque Harry insinuava a questão. Mas porque sabia. Simplesmente sabia. Sempre fora perceptiva e as reações de Rony pareciam gritar a todo momento "eu gosto de você, é por isso que estou sendo tão chato!". Mas Rony nunca dizia. Nunca. E com o tempo, Hermione pensou estar enganada. Não, Rony era só um bom amigo. Alguém que a queria bem. Queria tanto acreditar que ele a amava que acabava criando ilusões. E ilusões não eram fatos. Ilusões não eram verdades. Eram apenas sonhos. E não havia razão em sonhos...

Com o tempo, acostumou–se com a idéia de que estava errada. Talvez não fosse tão boa assim. Não se podia ser boa em tudo, não é mesmo? Era difícil aceitar. Não o fato de que Rony não gostava dela como ela desejava, mas o fato de ter se enganado em algo assim. Tolice. Típico de garotas fúteis como Lilá e Parvati. Eles eram amigos. Apenas bons amigos... E então, de uma hora para outra veio aquele beijo. O beijo na sede da Ordem da Fênix. O beijo que de vez em quando ainda aparecia em seus sonhos. E tudo que ela queria, era apenas que ele dissesse. Apenas uma vez. Dissesse que a amava... mas ele não disse.

Hermione ainda achava que tinha sido orgulhosa. Não tinha tanta experiência no assunto, mas achava que quando duas pessoas se gostavam, o beijo seria parecido com aquele. Aquela sensação de querer ficar de olhos fechados para sempre... Por que ele não disse? Era só dizer e o encanto não se quebraria. Era só confirmar. Só provar que ela estava certa... porque ela _tinha_ de estar certa.

– Droga! – berrou Hermione e Rony, que até então olhava para o chão, mirou–a espantado.

_"A culpa é minha... por que sou tão idiota? Será que é preciso querer estar certa toda hora? Estraguei tudo! Tudo! Eu fui embora, ele não foi atrás... claro que não... e encontrou uma mulher que não precisava acertar o tempo todo. Mas sabe o que é pior? Eu sabia! Eu sabia o tempo todo! E deixei que ele fosse, não uma, mas duas vezes. Mesmo ontem, depois de tantas coisas eu o deixei ir novamente!"._

Estava tudo errado. Tudo errado. De repente, não era a vida que parecia estar fora dos conformes e sim ela mesma. A culpa dos desvios que sofrera, das dificuldades que passara, de seu isolamento, não era de um destino injusto, de uma vida parcial, e sim dela, Hermione Granger, querendo ser perfeita. Na busca da coisa certa, saíra atropelando tudo que importava. E de que adiantavam vasos quebrados?

Perfeição. A idéia parecia tão estúpida agora, porque não tinha de ser perfeito. Não era para ser perfeito. Coisas perfeitas não trazem felicidade, não trazem aprendizado, nem vidas certas. As coisas perfeitas não montam nada enquanto as imperfeições se encaixam. Hermione fechou os olhos lentamente. A vida acabara de acordá–la. Sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de se ajoelhar perto de Rony e pedir desculpas. Desculpas pelo que ele tivera de sofrer por culpa dela. Do orgulho dela. Sim, ela devia desculpas a ele e depois... ah, e depois ela o beijaria como nunca beijara ninguém na vida. Sem se importar de estarem trancados numa sala com um maníaco esperando por ela do lado de fora, sem se importar se Rony se casaria ou não no dia seguinte, sem se importar de estarem numa revolta de duendes. Porque aquilo sim, aquilo valeria por uma vida inteira...

_"Tem hora que a vida arranja um jeito de acordar a gente. Pra ver o que realmente vale a pena"._ Era o que Harry tinha dito.

– Percy?

– O que? – perguntou Hermione. Definitivamente, esperava qualquer coisa depois daqueles momentos tensos, de menos uma menção ao nome de Percy.

– O que Percy está fazendo aqui? – indagou o ruivo se pondo de pé e apontando o irmão, caído perto da mesa.

– Ele estava na reunião – respondeu Hermione sem emoção.

– Típico do Percy – comentou Rony – foi estuporado pelo doido vingativo aí?

– Sim.

– Essa história toda é uma grande loucura!

– Rony – começou Hermione devagar. Precisava dizer alguma coisa, as coisas não podiam simplesmente ficar daquele jeito – eu queria dizer que...

– Eu sei como a gente sai daqui – cortou Rony, amargo. Nada tinha sido como ele imaginava. Nada.

– Rony, eu preciso dizer que...

– Não quero falar sobre isso, ok? – disse Rony olhando em volta – eu fiz tudo errado. Só pra começar, nem devia estar aqui... mas já que estou – ele respirou fundo, como se estivesse tentando se controlar – já sei como saímos daqui.

– Estou aqui há algum tempo e não encontrei um modo – falou Hermione num tom azedo – essa sala é totalmente enfeitiçada, estamos sem varinha, o que te faz pensar que sabe um jeito?

– E o que te faz pensar que não posso achar um jeito?

Rony estava decepcionado, se achando a pior pessoa da face da Terra, a mais azarada, mais tapada, o bruxo mais imbecil do planeta! Ele tinha de ter lembrado que gostava de Hermione. _Tinha_ de ter lembrado! Só porque tudo corria bem, que sua vida estava boa, sem outros contratempos maiores, ele tinha de lembrar que gostava de Hermione! E agora, havia quebrado a cara. Depois de ter jogado tudo fora, tinha quebrado a cara. Era a realidade. _"Romantismo é uma grande porcaria! Que se dane amor agora também. Amor não enche barriga nem tira ninguém de um seqüestro!_".

Sim, porque o romantismo, todo aquele bla bla bla de "Eu te amo pra sempre" parecia ter bloqueado sua mente para certas "coisinhas" que não podiam ter sido esquecidas. Como era o temperamento de Hermione mesmo? Agora ele se lembrava perfeitamente, como se alguém tivesse subitamente clareado sua memória com a pancada. Hermione era chata, era mandona, gostava das coisas do jeito dela e só dela, tinha mania de perfeição, era extremamente sensível e exibia aquele ar de sabe–tudo insuportável. Tanto que duas vezes ela tinha repudiado–o, meramente descartado, esnobado, simplesmente porque as coisas não haviam saído do jeito que _ela_ planejara. E ele estava correndo atrás dela? Estava rastejando, implorando, jogando suas possibilidades pela janela para ficar com Hermione? Ele estava mais uma vez implorando amor para _Hermione_? Aquela mulher que brigava com ele por qualquer coisa, que gostava de enfrentá–lo, que insistia nas coisas mais inúteis?

_"Problemas se gosto dela!_ – pensou Rony numa revolta silenciosa – _isso é um mero detalhe!"_.

– Essa não é a questão – falou Hermione não conseguindo esconder que ficara sentida com a súbita mudança de humor de Rony.

– Ótimo. Não me importa qual questão você considera – Hermione e até mesmo o próprio Rony se surpreenderam com o tom rude das palavras – o caso é que vamos sair daqui. Quando é que o tal Macoy volta?

– Eu... eu não sei – balbuciou Hermione não conseguindo acreditar que aquele era o ruivo que a menos de dois minutos havia se declarado para ela.

– Pois precisamos fazer com ele volte. Eu preciso falar com Lubrico e acho que ele poderia providenciar isso.

Sem maior cerimônia, Hermione caiu na risada. Rony queria falar com Lubrico. Rony queria falar com o chefe dos duendes! Mas que piada! Absolutamente.

– Do que é que você está rindo? – perguntou Rony se espantando com a reação dela.

– Nada... é que... Rony, isso é absurdo! – exclamou Hermione mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras de tanto que ria – totalmente absurdo!

– Por que é absurdo?

– Oras, se Lubrico deixou que Macoy trancasse a mim, a chefe do departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, sem direito a nenhum tipo de negociação, iria deixar que um goleiro de quadribol falasse com ele?

– E o que você tem contra o fato de eu ser apenas "um goleiro de quadribol"? – devolveu Rony levantando a sobrancelha.

– Nada – Hermione deu ombros – mas é que você não está numa posição negociável aqui.

– E você est�?

Hermione ignorou totalmente a pergunta:

– O caso é que você não sabe nada sobre duendes. Você dormiu em todas as aulas de história da magia.

– O caso – disse Rony numa imitação cruel de Hermione – é que tenho uma coisinha aqui, acredito que os duendes estejam interessados nela.

– O que seria então? – perguntou Hermione num tom zombeteiro – o número da sua conta no Gringotes?

– Não, Nádia me deu isso – e Rony apontou os dois bolsos do casaco.

– Mas aí só tem...

– Justamente.

– Não sei se dará certo – murmurou Hermione com despeito. A idéia era boa, mas só de pensar que fora Nádia quem sugerira... oh, ela estava com ciúmes? – e onde está sua noiva numa hora dessas?

– Eu a deixei – respondeu o ruivo num só fôlego.

– Uau! – fez Hermione tentando parecer séria quando na verdade queria soltar pulos de alegria. Rony estava livre! Rony finalmente estava livre! Seu esforço valera a pena! Rony estava... brigando com ela no momento.

– Como faço para chamar Lubrico aqui? – Rony repetiu a pergunta enquanto se aproximava de Hermione.

– Isso nunca vai dar certo! – exclamou Hermione desviando o olhar dele.

– Só porque a idéia foi minha?

– Nem foi sua – revidou Hermione com ferocidade – era da sua noiva... ex–noiva!

– Agora você enfatiza a palavra ex, não é mesmo?

– O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Hermione num ar perigoso.

– Nada.

– Você é patético – sussurrou Hermione, lágrimas juntando no canto dos olhos_. "Que estupidez chorar por causa de mais uma de nossas brigas infantis... não vou deixá–las cair"_.

– E você é chata – disse Rony numa voz grave e assustadoramente séria.

Era como se um tivesse dado um tapa na cara do outro. Não era um simples comentário, não era uma simples implicância, era uma ofensa real.

Eles nem estavam assim tão próximos, talvez por isso Rony tenha se assustado tanto. Num primeiro momento ele estava olhando para Hermione com um desprezo que raramente demonstrava, no outro, ela devolvia o olhar na mesma intensidade fria e no terceiro, os lábios dela estavam colados nos dele!

– Eu... – começou Rony tentando arrumar um espaço para falar.

– Eu não quero que você diga nada dessa vez – disse Hermione voltando a beijá–lo.

E durante algum tempo, seria difícil precisar quanto, os dois ficaram daquele jeito, como se quisessem voltar no tempo, buscar aquele beijo interrompido e sentirem de novo como era querer ficar de olhos fechados para sempre...

Somente um grande BOOM conseguiu separar os dois.

a a a

– Eu não quero saber – falou Lubrico, a cara de poucos amigos parecia querer menos amigos do que nunca – se livre desses três aí.

– Eu não posso, não quando estou tão perto! – exclamou Macoy perdendo totalmente a compostura. Parecia uma criança pedindo delícia gasosa.

– Os aurores estão por aqui. Você ouviu o que eu disse? Aurores. Estão investigando, já sabem o que estamos fazendo. Não quero colocar tudo a perder. Se você entregar os reféns eles irão parar de xeretar em tudo por aí...

– Mas... – fez Macoy, nervoso, estava começando a suar frio. Não podia negar que Lubrico era assustador.

– Bruxos são mesmo uns fracos...

– Escuta Lubrico – o bruxo falava baixo, tentando ao máximo manter o controle – eu tenho a Granger finalmente em minhas mãos... e aquele panaca do Percy Weasley também. Aquele homem que os duendes trouxeram, aquele que estava lá embaixo, é um jogador de quadribol! Pense no que podemos ganhar com eles, Lubrico...

– Penso no que perderemos com eles – disse Lubrico – acho que entendo mais de perdas e ganhos do que um mero bruxo...

Sem nenhum aviso, Macoy deu de costas ao duende e entrou novamente na sala onde os reféns estavam. Se Lubrico soubesse sorrir, provavelmente o teria feito naquele momento.

– Só sobrou esse duende no prédio – falou Harry num sussurro. Ele e Ryan se encontravam escondidos na escada a ouvir a conversa – e pelo visto, ele é o mandante.

– Harry, você devia ser conhecido como mata–duendes agora. Nada de menino–que–sobreviveu. Acho que nunca vi ninguém estuporar duendes com tanta vontade quanto você lá embaixo... – comentou Ryan sufocando o riso.

– Acha que se pegarmos esses dois, os aurores conseguem capturar os outros duendes? – perguntou Harry ignorando o amigo.

– Assim você está subestimando minha equipe. Imagino que eles devem estar na pista a esta hora. Se pegarmos o líder, eles ficam mais desorganizados do que já são...

– Pois então vamos estuporar esses dois aí e pegar os reféns lá dentro da sala – falou Harry segurando a varinha com mais força.

– Espera, espera... a porta está abrindo. O bruxo está voltando...

Macoy parecia estar prestes a chorar. Arfava loucamente, os cabelos estavam completamente desalinhados e olhava para a varinha em suas mãos.

– Já voltou Macoy? – perguntou Lubrico que até então se encontrava quieto num canto – por que não soltou os reféns?

– Eu não vou soltar ninguém! – berrou Macoy, um tantinho fora de si – não vou receber ordens de alguém que mal alcança meus quadris!

Se Lubrico parecia zangado antes, não era nada comparado a agora. Se olhar matasse, Macoy já estaria a sete palmos da superfície.

– O que disse, bruxo?

– É o que ouviu – prosseguiu Macoy apontando a varinha para o duende – quem está armado aqui, hein? Não vou deixar nada atrapalhar meus planos...

– Não se atreva – disse Lubrico secamente.

– Eu me atrevo sim... – falou Macoy abrindo um sorriso demente.

– Ótimo – disse Harry baixinho – não precisamos fazer nada, eles vão se matar por conta própria... vamos dar uma olhada lá embaixo para ver se não tem ninguém vindo... os duendes podem ter percebido alguma coisa.

Harry ia se virar para descer quando pisou num degrau oco. Seu pé afundou na madeira velha. Ryan fez uma careta. Então a _Patil & Brown_ estava literalmente caindo aos pedaços mesmo...

– Tem alguém ali – anunciou Lubrico indo em direção à escada.

– Harry, agora #&! – exclamou Ryan assim que viu a cara feia do duende olhando diretamente para eles.

– Que nada, veja só isso...

Um segundo depois ninguém viu mais nada, porque Harry havia acabado de explodir a sala com um feitiço.

a a a

A sala comunal estava em sua normalidade. Um grupo de garotos do primeiro ano explodiam pequenas bombinhas num canto tentando não chamar a atenção dos monitores, um bando de meninas ria bobamente enquanto folheavam o que parecia ser uma revista enquanto a maioria da casa discutia o assunto da semana: o novo time de quadribol. Estava realmente bom e as chances de ganharem a taça eram enormes. Em meio a tudo isso, só havia duas pessoas estudando: uma garota de cabelos crespos do sétimo ano e um outro garoto com cara aborrecida também do sétimo ano.

– Deixa que eu escrevo – disse a menina pegando o pergaminho e a pena.

– Por que não posso escrever? – perguntou o garoto.

– Porque sua letra parece mais um hieróglifo do que qualquer outra coisa – disse a garota com aspereza – ninguém precisa ser decodificador para entender a _minha_ letra.

– Não sei onde estava com a cabeça quando pedi pra você me ajudar com esse trabalho...

– Talvez porque eu seja a única pessoa que presta atenção no professor Binns? – comentou ela erguendo a sobrancelha e sorrindo de modo superior.

– Você realmente se acha uma sabe–tudo não é mesmo?

– Não venha com essa agora – disse ela dando pouco crédito – vamos l�, revolta dos duendes no Beco Diagonal. Mexa–se, temos dois metros pra escrever!

– Eu sei que os duendes seqüestraram uma chefe de departamento, um conselheiro do ministro, o goleiro do Chudley Cannons, a vocalista das Esquisitonas, o condutor do Expresso Hogwarts, o dono da Dedosdemel e a filha do Ministro da Magia!

– Mas que bobagem é essa, Christie? – exclamou ela horrorizada – eles só seqüestraram a chefe de departamento Hermione Granger, o conselheiro do ministro Percy Weasley e depois o goleiro, Ronald Weasley.

– Foi o que li no _Pasquim_ – disse Christie tirando a franja loira dos olhos.

– Ora essa – continuou a garota ainda mais horrorizada com a idéia – quem é que vai confiar no que está escrito no _Pasquim_?

– Agatha, podemos fazer logo esse trabalho? Quero dizer, quero comentar o quadribol também...

– É Srta. Miller pra você – falou Agatha felinamente.

– Não sei porque essa bobagem toda, eu já disse que você pode me chamar de Archie... vamos l�, diga meu nome, eu sei que você consegue. Archie!

– Isso é tolice – fez Agatha voltando os olhos para o pergaminho – vamos prosseguir com nosso trabalho. Os duendes se revoltaram porque queriam uma loja de bombas no Beco Diagonal e o ministério não atendeu, obviamente. Então, quando Lubrico, o negociador, assumiu a liderança dos duendes, um representante da liga dos duendes, um homem chamado Terrance Macoy o subornou para seqüestrar a chefe do Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, então Hermione Granger. Por que ele fez isso?

– Você é quem está explicando, não é mesmo?

Agatha bufou:

– Porque ele queria desprestigiá–la, ele a odiava, Archie!

– Você me chamou de Archie! – exclamou o garoto sorrindo – não foi tão difícil, foi?

– O conselheiro do ministro, Percy Weasley foi estuporado – prosseguiu Agatha corando levemente – e os duendes logo depois capturaram Rony Weasley...

– Esse eu conheço! – exclamou Archie – ele era goleiro dos Cannons na época, excelente estrategista. Ganhou um prêmio da Confederação Internacional de Quadribol alguns anos depois por isso.

– Quadribol, quadribol, sempre quadribol! Quer prestar atenção na revolta de duendes pelo menos um pouco? – perguntou Agatha extremamente aborrecida.

– Por que? É sempre tudo igual... eles invadem o lugar, quebram algumas coisas, fazem reféns, tem sempre um traidor no meio e bla bla bla.

– Mas essa é uma revolta importante! Harry Potter solucionou o caso!

Archie pareceu bem mais interessado.

– Ele e o auror Ryan Weinstein entraram no prédio onde os reféns estavam presos e explodiram o lugar, deixando Lubrico e Macoy desacordados – explicou Agatha contente agora pela atenção que recebia – os outros aurores conseguiram facilmente capturar os demais duendes, que ficaram sem liderança. Nádia Zivojinovich, uma repórter que estava fazendo vezes de auror, pegou um ouro que Rony Weasley carregava e foi com ele que negociou com os duendes que ainda insistiam na revolta. No dia seguinte, Hermione Granger negociou um acordo de paz. Você sabe algo sobre Hermione Granger, não sabe?

– Sei que ela era amiga do Harry Potter e que se casou com Rony Weasley depois de ter ficado trancada com ele nesse seqüestro – respondeu Archie num sorriso maldoso.

– Christie!

– Vai saber o que os dois não fizeram dentro daquela sala enquanto o outro estava desacordado, não é mesmo?

– Ela foi uma das maiores defensoras das criaturas mágicas de seu tempo – disse Agatha olhando feio para Archie – e sabia que ela havia se demitido nesse dia? Percy Weasley implorou para que ela voltasse ao trabalho e selasse o acordo de paz depois... Ela escreveu muitos livros importantes, inclusive o nosso livro de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas sabia? Com co–autoria de Rony Weasley e alguns trechos de Harry Potter.

– Ela deve ter sido uma chata... – murmurou Archie.

– Ela era brilhante! – disse Agatha com um brilho nos olhos – até Nádia Zivojinovich que não ia muito com a cara dela, a elogiou num de seus artigos.

– Peraí, essa Zivojinovich era uma repórter de quadribol, não era?

– Era sim.

– O que ela estava fazendo no meio dessa revolta de duendes então?

– Ela ia se casar com Rony Weasley, ao que parece – disse Agatha – mas acabou desistindo e se juntou aos aurores para acabar com a revolta. Nádia, apesar de ter sido conhecida apenas pelo quadribol, também realizou outros trabalhos mais importantes.

– Nada é mais importante que quadribol – falou Archie com convicção.

– Que bobagem! Quadribol é uma grande tolice... até o Ronald Weasley não viveu só para o quadribol!

– Tenho pena do Weasley...

– Por que? – perguntou Agatha intrigada.

– Porque do jeito que você fala dessa Granger, ela deve ter sido uma chata!

– Eles tiveram um casamento feliz se quer saber – falou Agatha entre dentes.

– Como é que você sabe? – perguntou Archie – você não lê aquelas revistinhas como o _Semanário das Bruxas_ edição especial os melhores casamentos, lê?

– Está na autobiografia de Harry Potter – disse a garota – ele disse que Granger e Weasley foram um dos casais mais felizes que ele já conheceu apesar de brigarem o tempo todo...

– Como eles podiam ser felizes se brigavam o tempo todo? – perguntou Archie achando que era algo bem óbvio.

– Eles tinham lá suas desavenças, a Granger era uma mulher responsável e o Weasley era um relaxado.

– Mais uma prova de que ela era chata...

– Christie, é impossível estudar com você, sabia? Você não leva nada a sério!

– Você leva as coisas a sério demais...

– Alguém tem que pensar no futuro, não é mesmo?

– Gente que só pensa no futuro depois fica presa no passado...

– Gente que só pensa no futuro consegue um bom emprego! – disse Agatha lançando um olhar gelado ao outro.

– E morre solteiro – acrescentou Archie depressa.

– Christie, você é patético!

– E você é chata.

– Humf, não vou gastar meu tempo com você – disse Agatha colocando os livros brutalmente dentro da mochila.

– Ótimo – falou Archie observando–a ir embora a passos firmes – eu não preciso de você, posso muito bem estudar _sozinho_!

Agatha Miller se tornou Agatha Christie cinco anos depois. E apesar de brigarem o tempo todo, tiveram um casamento feliz.

a a a

– E é assim que o aluno supera o mestre – comentou Ryan assim que a poeira da explosão baixou.

– Ryan, você está especialmente irritante essa manhã.

– Fique alerta, garoto. Talvez o duende ainda esteja acordado... – advertiu o auror com a varinha em frente ao rosto.

– _Estupefaça_! – gritou Harry – pronto, não está mais.

– Sempre querendo se exibir – murmurou Ryan enquanto pulava o corpo desacordado de Lubrico – o tal bruxo, Macoy, está desmaiado ali na frente. Nunca vi um bruxo mais idiota.

Harry riu:

– Ótimo, podemos entrar na próxima sala e acabar com essa história de uma vez por todas – disse Harry suspirando aliviado – _alorromora_!

Dois pequenos estalos e a porta estava aberta.

– Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? Que barulho foi aquele? Parecia uma explosão... onde está Lubrico e Macoy? O que...?

– Calma Hermione – começou Harry – uma pergunta de cada vez. Vocês estão bem?

_"Por que ela tem sempre a mania de partir pra cima de mim quando apareço?"_.

– Estamos – respondeu Hermione ainda um tanto esbaforida – pelo amor de Deus, alguém pode me explicar o que aconteceu?

– Eu e Harry viemos atrás de vocês – começou Ryan entrando na sala – estuporamos uns duendes e acabamos explodindo a sala anterior, mandando o tal Lubrico e o bruxo traidor pelos ares.

– Mas eles estão bem, não estão? – perguntou Hermione arregalando os olhos.

– Estão vivos se é o que quer saber – respondeu Harry.

– Mas Harry, o que vocês fizeram foi muito perigoso! E se...

– Agora está tudo bem, Mione – disse Rony sorrindo levemente para ela – podemos finalmente ir embora daqui e cuidar da minha cabeça dolorida...

– Oh Rony – disse Hermione aproximando–se dele – está doendo muito?

– Está – respondeu o ruivo fazendo uma cara sofrida.

– Até que enfim essa loucura finalmente acabou. Bem, para ficar tudo certo só falta...

– Só falta?

– Isso.

E mais uma vez Hermione se aproximou inesperadamente.

– Demorou mais do que eu previra, mas... antes tarde do que nunca não é mesmo? – disse Harry num sorriso maroto.

– Acho que deu pra perceber que eles se gostam, não? – falou Ryan rindo e revirando os olhos.

– Que eles se gostam? Tá brincando! – exclamou Harry – esses dois são horríveis! São o pior tipo que você pode imaginar... se gostam desde sei lá quando e ficaram enrolando esse tempo todo!

Ryan soltou uma risada gostosa.

– Estou falando sério! – prosseguiu Harry sem saber definir se estava zangado ou realmente feliz pelos amigos – uma vez, eu estava no sétimo ano, estava atrasado com os deveres... Hermione já tinha obrigado Rony a fazer todos, mas eu estive ocupado e acabei escapando dessa. Já era tarde e estava com preguiça de pegar meu livro de feitiços no dormitório, acabei pegando o de Rony que estava na sala comunal. Qual não foi minha surpresa quando abri o livro e dei de cara com uma foto da Hermione e do Vítor Krum no nosso baile de inverno no quarto ano. Seria até normal se o Krum não tivesse sido todo riscado, esburacado e não tivesse uns bigodes e chifres bem suspeitos... e tenho a vaga lembrança de um coração perto da Hermione... Sempre soube que ele tinha uma queda por ela, mas nunca pensei que chegasse a esse ponto! Acho que ele nunca descobriu que eu vi essa coisinha dele...

– Estranho como as pessoas podem mudar quando se apaixonam... – murmurou Ryan – se não tivesse visto essa cena agora, jamais poderia imaginar que alguém pudesse gostar de uma CDF irritante como Hermione Granger...

– Isso me lembra uma coisa – disse Harry sobressaltando–se como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico – ei, vocês dois aí – gritou ele para os dois amigos que pareciam estar bem mais entretidos – eu tenho uma coisa pra contar. Vocês estão me ouvindo? É importante! Dá pra vocês pararem de se agarrar e me escutar? Eu só queria dizer que... ah, que droga vocês dois!

a a a

**N/A:** esse cap demorou muito, eu sei. Sei também que dizer que sinto muito não vai valer, mas... sinto muito, ok? É que realmente tive um bloqueio com o coitadinho e o mundo praticamente conspirou para que ele não saísse. Parto complicado. Espero que tenham gostado. Um grande beijo e obrigada por acompanharem a fic e exigirem as atualizações. Não sei o que faria sem vocês...

**Agradecimentos:**

#Dedessa Shermie: poxa, que bom que gostou do cap9, eu fiquei muito receosa quanto a ele. Nádia? Ela até que é legal... ah, colocar o nome de quem comentou não é nada de mais, é o mínimo que posso fazer por vocês que lêem a minha fic e me incentivam a escrever. Ah, você é daqui! Me manda um e–mail e a gente conversa.

#Ilyanna: achou que a Dona Inspiração fez um bom trabalho? Finalmente a maldição está acabada... muito obrigada pela ajuda que meu deu viu? Desculpe pela dor de cabeça. Você uma santa, deveria ser canonizada!

#Sugar Lily: Rony é Rony, não é mesmo? Ele não pode sair salvando todo mundo... hahaha mas também não pode ser um bobão. E a Nádia é legal, vocês que insistem odiar a coitada. Macoy lembra Prof. Abobrinha? Hahahaha. Beijos e espero que tenha gostado desse cap.

#Becky–Smyt: obrigada. Teve pena da Nádia? Eu também... sim, a parte das velhas fofoqueiras foi a melhor! (adoro pegar no pé do Harry) Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Tem hora também que acho que a Mione ficou fora, mas tento consertar isso. Ela é uma azarada nessa história. A Dona Inspiração demora, mas ela vem, achou que ela fez um bom trabalho no cap10? Sabe que a idéia do cavalo nem era ruim? Hahahaha.

#Passatempo: que bom que gostou da fic. Sim, o Macoy é realmente mala. Beijos.

#Caileach: Mi, você salvou o capítulo anterior da fic! Ele ainda estaria centralizado se não fosse você! Beijos. (Falei que ia colocar um agradecimento pra você? Melissa fala e cumpre!).

#MarisWeasley: só pra comentar na minha fic? Nossa, fico lisonjeada. A Nádia não leu o livro exatamente, ela abriu e viu uma coisa nele (coisa que vocês descobriram). É, confesso que fui cruel com o Rony, mas no final tudo se acertou, não? Ou pelo menos grande parte se acertou... eu não entendo vocês, querem atualização rápida e ficam tristes porque a fic ta acabando? Loucos! Brincadeira, beijos.

#Hermione Kinomoto: fico feliz em ver você comentando de novo e que bom que está gostando tanto assim da fic. Beijo grande.

#Anna–Malfoy: que bom que achou que valeu a pena a espera. Pois é, eis o que tinha no livro. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

#Scila: ora graças! Quem não chora não mama... animei você com o capítulo anterior? Que bom! Espero ter animado com esse também... É, eu confesso que exagerei no Percy. Mas você gosta do Harry? Que coisa, sempre achei meu Harry fora do esquema... sim, atendendo a seus pedidos, Draco e Gina vão aparecer de novo. Beijos.

#Estrela Vespertina: não me esqueci de ti, não. É que o último capítulo teve um erro de formatação, daí alguns nomes ficaram grudados num parágrafo só, inclusive o seu. Pode procurar que ele está l�! Sério mesmo que gostou do modo como eu escrevo? Nossa, nem sabe o quanto fico feliz pelo seu comentário. Demais! Muitos beijos.

#Mari–Buffy: espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Até que a Nádia é legal, ta vendo? Eu fui bem má com o Rony mas até que as coisas deram certo pra ele.

#tinha–martins: Harry e Nádia? Ser�? Sim, Nádia é definitivamente a mulher errada no lugar errado. Poxa, que bom que gosta tanto de acompanhar a fic! Vai sentir falta quando acabar? Eu também!

#Isinha: aqui está o capítulo, espero que tenha gostado. Beijos.

#Amanda Dumbledore: nada melhor do que entre uma rodada e outra de debates sem sentido cobrar mais um cap da fic, né? Hahahaha. Você é uma das que sempre me ajuda a desempacar com a fic.

#Lain Lang e Karol Malfoy: o que posso dizer? Sem vocês duas eu não teria terminado o capítulo, né? Obrigada pelo incentivo que me deram o tempo todo e por agüentarem minhas divagações sem sentido sobre a fic. Adoro vocês!

**No próximo capítulo:**

Tudo só fica bem, quando chega no fim. E o fim dessa fic ainda não chegou minha gente! Ainda restam algumas coisas a serem acertadas... portanto, se querem ficar para saber o que aconteceu com a Revolta de Duendes do Beco Diagonal, que fim levou Macoy, o que diabos o Harry escondia e se Rony–cabeça–dura e Hermione–desmiolada ficaram realmente juntos, leiam o último capítulo, **'Enfim Casados'**.


	11. Enfim Casados

Eu vou me casar, Hermione

**Capítulo Onze – Enfim Casados**

A música finalmente começou. O pai da noiva endireitou a gravata borboleta uma última vez. Uma mulher tirava o doce da mão de uma das daminhas, que chorosa, limpava as mãos sujas na saia do vestido. Um par de adolescentes entrou de última hora, a garota arrumando os cabelos desalinhados e o rapaz com um ar estranhamente satisfeito. Uma velha tossiu asmaticamente, um bebê chorou e um homem derrubou qualquer coisa no chão fazendo muito barulho. Ou seja, estava tudo em ordem. A música prosseguia em um ritmo lento e o cortejo que precedia a noiva começou a andar.

A menininha que comeu o doce liderava o grupo numa apresentação dramática, parando a cada dois passos, fazendo uma exagerada reverência e jogando flores multicoloridas nos convidados. A mãe da garotinha faltava explodir de tanto orgulho e excitação enquanto o violinista fuzilava a ruivinha com os olhos. Precisara emendar a música umas quatro vezes...

O noivo não tirava o olhar da entrada. Seus olhos piscavam ocasionalmente e para dizer a verdade, ele não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo no salão. A única coisa que realmente parecia importar era que a mulher de sua vida entraria pela grande porta de carvalho e depois de todo o protocolo, seria sua esposa. _"Esposa _– pensou ele um tanto abobado – _essa palavra soa de modo tão estranho. É engraçado pensar nisso... depois de tudo."_

Os padrinhos entraram praticamente correndo tentando claramente recuperar o atraso. A menina ruiva de vestido sujo de doce, que parava a cada dois passos, fazia reverência e jogava flores multicoloridas nos convidados, parecia chocada com essa atitude, assim como sua mãe.

E a música parou. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a porta de carvalho. O violinista se levantou, pigarreou um pouco, lançou um olhar mortífero à mãe da menininha e começou a tocar uma música vibrante e exótica. Uma mulher gorda vestida de púrpura começou a cantar numa voz grave. Ninguém parecia se importar com a estranha letra da música ou com as notas diferentes da melodia original. Todos prestavam atenção na noiva, que acabara de entrar no salão. Sorriso nos lábios, ar sonhador e passos firmes.

Hermione sorriu para Rony.

Luna estava realmente linda. Usava um vestido de noiva típico bruxo (o mesmo que fora de sua mãe), véu e grinalda. Mas como não poderia deixar de ser, a loira deixava a mostra um colar de rolhas de garrafa de cerveja amanteigada (que já estava virando alvo de conversas paralelas entre as mulheres mais atrás) e por debaixo do vestidão enorme, aquelas velhas botas um tanto maiores que os pés. Mesmo tendo de mudar de sobrenome, Luna ainda era uma Lovegood.

Harry no altar se sentia o mais feliz de todos os homens. As vestes eram verdes (_"Como seus olhos" _- dissera a Sra. Weasley assim que o viu), tentara domar os cabelos com um feitiço, mas cinco segundos depois eles se rebelaram novamente. Ainda tentou repetir o feitiço, mas acabou com um penteado punk e Rony sugeriu que era melhor desistir antes que acabasse careca. Certas coisas nunca mudam. E o cabelo rebelde de Harry Potter era uma dessas coisas.

Quando Luna chegou na frente do salão, o Sr. Lovegood enxugou as lágrimas na manga de suas vestes cor de ferrugem e disse:

**–** Vamos minha pepita de ouro – a voz dele estava embargada – vá para os braços do seu pequeno garoto Potter, quer dizer... agora pequeno _marido_ Potter...

A loira deu um abraço apertado no pai e depois voou nos braços de Harry, que acenou timidamente para o Sr. Lovegood, que voltou a seu ar aéreo de sempre.

O representante do Ministério pigarreou alto, os noivos se separaram, todo mundo se acalmou (inclusive a mãe da garotinha aparecida). Hermione soltou uma última risada. Rony riu também.

**–** Quer um feijãozinho? – perguntou o ruivo tirando um pacote de um dos bolsos.

**–** Rony! Somos padrinhos! – exclamou Hermione incrédula.

**–** Se eu fosse você, aceitava – Rony enfiou um Feijãozinho-Todos-os-Sabores azul brilhante na boca – essas coisas costumam demorar...

**–** Pode me arranjar um desses, Sr. Weasley? – Rony se virou para trás, era Alvo Dumbledore, também padrinho do casamento.

**–** Claro! – Rony estendeu o pacote para o bruxo.

Satisfeito, Dumbledore engoliu um dizendo:

**–** Finalmente dei sorte. Amora!

a a a

Na festa, Rony e Hermione observavam os noivos dançando. Hermione não se lembrava de ter visto Harry tão feliz. Talvez no dia que ele saiu da casa dos Dursley, mas não tinha muita certeza...

**–** Eles até que fazem um belo casal – comentou Rony.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

**–** Ela parece uma boneca de pano com pés gigantes – falou Draco olhando feio para os noivos – e Potter parece um espantalho pintado de verde. O casal perfeito.

**–** Draco, quer deixar de ser desagradável? – recriminou Gina mirando o noivo com olhar gélido.

**–** Luna Louca Lovegood é a esposa ideal para o Perfeito Potter – continuou o loiro – foram feitos um para o outro. Gente esquisita se casa com gente igualmente bizarra, é a lei da natureza. É por isso que Potter se casou com a Lovegood e é por isso que Weasleys se casam com mulheres histéricas e fora de controle...

**–** Cala a boca Malfoy! – berrou Rony do outro lado da mesa – nem sei o que você está fazendo nessa festa, que eu saiba, o convite dizia claramente Gina _Weasley_.

**–** E quem disse que eu estou falando de você? – falou Draco erguendo a sobrancelha – ruivo metido. Estou falando dos outros Weasleys com mulheres histéricas...

Gina recriminou Draco com um chute nas canelas e ele murmurou qualquer coisa como "Mulheres Weasleys histéricas. Não disse?" antes de fechar a boca e se concentrar na comida.

Mesmo a contragosto, Rony concordou com Draco. Mulheres Weasleys histéricas. E deu uma olhada na festa. No meio da pista de dança, Jorge obviamente se arrependia de ter mencionado que Padma Patil tinha um belo par de pernas, Angelina parecia furiosa. Não muito longe dali, a esposa romena de Carlinhos gritava, mandando-o ir buscar o filho que estava aterrorizando um casal de aurores com uma varinha falsa. Depois de alguns xingamentos, Rebeca dava de costas a Fred e marchava em direção à mesa de bebidas quase afundando o chão a cada passo. A Sra. Weasley arrastava o Sr. Weasley para bem longe da Floresta Proibida dizendo _"Arthur, por hoje chega. Está me ouvindo? C_hega_! Duvido que aquele seu carro ainda esteja rodando por aí..."_. E bem em frente, Gina ainda passava um sermão em Draco. Não conseguindo se controlar, Rony começou a rir sozinho.

**–** Rony! – falou Hermione olhando-o como se ele fosse uma criança malcriada – pare com isso – e para acrescentar deu-lhe um cutucão nas costelas.

_"E olha que ela nem é uma Weasley ainda"_ – e não havia como não rir dessa.

a a a

_Nunca nada era perfeito para Rony Weasley e Hermione Granger._

_E dessa vez obviamente não seria também._

_Tudo que Rony mais queria na vida era continuar ali junto de Hermione, aproveitando cada segundo, cada abrir e fechar de olhos, naquele beijo que parecia não ter vontade de acabar... Mas não, Harry tinha de ficar gritando qualquer coisa idiota e acabar com toda a mágica do momento!_

"Harry, por essa você me paga" – _pensou Rony enquanto a contragosto afastava Hermione e se virava (um olhar mortífero no rosto) para o amigo._

**–**_ Pensei que vocês iriam engolir um ao outro! – resmungou Harry assim que pôde se fazer ouvido._

**–**_ O que você quer hein, Harry? – perguntou Rony impaciente. Oras, não era Harry que sempre dizia "Vai lá Rony, beija a Hermione", "Rony você vai continuar se fazendo de babaca?", "Rony, você é um lerdo" e "Rony, largue pra trás seu casamento e agarre a Hermione"?_

**–**_ Desculpe – murmurou Hermione que a essa altura estava mais vermelha do que os cabelos de Rony. Só agora se dera conta de que um auror que mal via no Ministério presenciava um momento incrivelmente... intenso entre ela e Rony._

**–**_ Eu só queria anunciar algo que estou tentando dizer há séculos!_

**–**_ Pois então diga – fez Rony num tom azedo. _"Agora que você já interrompeu...".

**–**_ O caso é que tomei uma decisão. Quer dizer, meu emprego de auror está bom – Harry deu um meio sorriso para Ryan – acho que minha vida entrou nos eixos... Então concluí que chegou a hora de assumir oficialmente meu compromisso com a Luna. Sabe como é, nós estamos juntos a algum tempo e talvez tenha chegado a hora de tomar uma atitude... – era incrível como Harry conseguia ficar mais vermelho e trêmulo a cada palavra._

**–**_ Ah, é isso? – perguntou Rony ainda mais impaciente._

**–**_ Sim – respondeu Harry visivelmente chateado._

**–**_ Oh, uma hora isso tinha de acontecer, não?_

_O pouco caso de Rony deixou Harry irritado. Ele havia imaginado uma reação diferente, uma festa, elogios, gente feliz e pulando, etc etc. Mas a muito que o ruivo já sabia que Harry andava namorando Luna. Depois que a loira superara o amor platônico que nutria por Rony (o que fora a causa da segunda grande briga entre os dois), Harry e Luna passaram a sair juntos e a cerca de dois anos tentavam esconder um namoro da imprensa. Nada era mais natural do que um anúncio de casamento a essa altura. Afinal de contas, para quem derrotara Voldemort, um casamento com a herdeira do _Pasquim_ não deveria ser tão difícil. Deveria?_

_Mas ao contrário de Rony, Hermione parecia incrivelmente chocada com a notícia. Harry num compromisso sério? Com Luna? Sim, Hermione sabia que os dois estavam juntos a algum tempo mas..._

**–**_ Como assim, Harry?_

**–**_ Eu vou me casar, Hermione._

_E se Rony não tivesse segurado, Hermione teria caído no chão._

a a a

Quando Harry e Luna se reuniram para acertar os detalhes do casamento na cozinha da Toca, Harry dissera que gostaria que seu casamento fosse num lugar especial. Imediatamente Luna sugeriu: Hogwarts! De início a idéia parecia absurda, mas pensando bem, nenhum lugar superava Hogwarts para Harry. É, Hogwarts era uma boa pedida.

Impossível! Argumentaram os outros. Hogwarts era uma escola, como é que iriam realizar um casamento durante o ano letivo? _"É para essas coisas que existem as férias de verão_ – disse Luna como se fosse algo óbvio – _o castelo fica praticamente vazio"_. Mas e a decoração? _"Fazemos nós mesmos"_ – prosseguiu a loira. E a comida? E o representante do ministério? E onde os convidados vão ficar? E a festa? Mas Luna dava sempre uma resposta prática que parecia dar por encerrada a questão. Em poucos instantes todos pareciam achar que Hogwarts era o lugar ideal para o casamento de Harry Potter e Luna Lovegood.

**–** E como Hogwarts é um lugar muito grande, poderá comportar todas as centenas de convidados como nenhum salão seria capaz de fazer! – acrescentara a Sra. Weasley sorrindo.

Harry engasgou. Centenas de convidados? Ele estava ouvindo direito? Não, não haveria centenas de convidados coisa nenhuma.

**–** Mas querido – falou a Sra. Weasley sorrindo – pense em quantos admiradores, pessoas importantes, repórteres e colegas que terá de convidar?

Harry engasgou de novo. Não. Nada de admiradores, nem de pessoas importantes e muito menos repórteres. Pegou um pergaminho e uma pena e fez uma lista de convidados que se resumiu aos Weasley, alguns colegas do departamento de aurores, Hermione e pessoas de quem gostava como Dumbledore, Hagrid e Lupin.

**–** O meu pai, Harry... – murmurou Luna.

Ah, claro, o Sr. Lovegood também!

A lista de convidados do casamento de Harry Potter foi assunto durante semanas. E quando a notícia de que a cerimônia seria celebrada em Hogwarts vazou, a comunidade bruxa entrou em alarde. Um casamento, numa escola? Mas não havia cabimento uma situação dessas!

**–** Deixe-os falar – dissera Luna quando Harry lhe mostrara a reportagem de capa do _Profeta Diário_ intitulada _O Sr. e a Sra. Excêntrico Potter_ – Hogwarts é o lugar ideal de qualquer forma.

Ela falava como se casamentos fossem celebrados no castelo todos os dias.

Ignorando a opinião pública, Harry recorreu a Minerva McGonagall, que havia se tornado diretora poucos anos antes. Sem pensar duas vezes, a ex-professora de transfiguração concedeu uma permissão oficial. Dois dias depois e uma multidão de fanáticos estava à porta do apartamento de Harry jogando bombas de bosta, e não havia um modo seguro de abrir a correspondência. Depois de ter ficado com os dedos do tamanho de salsichas durante quatro dias, Harry simplesmente as ignorava. Como tudo mais em sua vida, Harry Potter tinha facilidades e dificuldades a mais que os outros.

Uma semana antes do casamento, começaram os preparativos finais. Além da decoração, da comida e todos os demais protocolos almofadinhas que envolvem cerimônias importantes (principalmente quando é a cerimônia importante de uma pessoa igualmente importante), havia a vigilância. Toda a propriedade estava sendo vigiada a fim de que nenhum repórter engraçadinho viesse a se meter onde não fora chamado. Ir a Hogsmead era impossível, de modo que Harry não podia sequer sair mais de Hogwarts sem auxílio de uma lareira. Aparentemente toda a Grã-Bretanha mágica decidira passar as férias de verão no povoado. O _Três Vassouras _nunca faturou tanto numa temporada.

**–** Fizemos um bom trabalho – observou Gina – tanto o salão principal quanto os jardins ficaram ótimos.

**–** Tenho certeza de que esse foi o único casamento que serviu os _Amendoins Mágicos Crocantes Weasley_ – disse Carlinhos olhando o prato que lhe fora servido com certa cautela.

**–** Sabe, quando sugeri à Luna que os servisse, não estava falando sério – falou Jorge.

**–** A culpa não é nossa se alguns convidados ficarem com a boca verde ou com alguns dentes a menos... – emendou Fred.

**–** Essa Luna é uma excêntrica! – exclamou Rebeca olhando a noiva mais adiante. Podia estar com Fred, mas Harry ainda era seu ídolo. Os inúmeros posters que tinha dele no quarto rendera boas brigas com o namorado – onde já se viu usar botas com um vestido de casamento?

**–** Você não pode falar nada – disse Fred maldosamente – sua roupa de baixo é violeta berrante.

**–** Fred! – gritou Rebeca corando violentamente.

**–** O que foi? – perguntou ele com fingido ar inocente.

A mesa estava animada, nem os ocasionais _'Amendoins Mágicos Crocantes Weasley'_ encontrados no meio da comida conseguiam tirar o sorriso de seus rostos. Depois de tantos momentos negros, de tantas vidas interrompidas e tanto sofrimento, era hora de se reunir por uma boa causa. _"E ninguém mais do que Harry merece sorrir por uma boa causa"_ – pensou Hermione olhando à sua volta. Tinha tudo o que precisava. Tinha amigos que prezavam por ela, tinha uma família esperando-a voltar para casa e claro, tinha Rony. Rony. Ele sabia faze-la feliz de um jeito que ninguém mais sabia. Nem ela mesma entendia. As coisas pareciam apenas mais simples quando estava perto dele. E Hermione gostava disso. Gostava de não ter a vida tão complicada.

**–** Alô Hagrid – cumprimentou Rony assim que este se juntou à mesa. Estava usando uma grossa casaca de pêlo e os cabelos amarrados para trás – como vai a segurança?

**–** Ah, aqueles odiosos repórteres – bufou Hagrid – nunca desistem! Sempre tentando entrar. Mas não vão conseguir. Aquele Vincent Key agora está tentando passar pelo lago. Humf. Tomara que se afogue.

**–** Ele não vai se afogar, Hagrid – falou Hermione com uma expressão marota.

**–** Como pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Rony.

**–** Digamos que eu deixei uma surpresinha para ele por aqueles cantos...

**–** Ah é, o que você fez?

**–** Nosso querido Vincent Key ficará de estômago ao avesso durante alguns dias... Acho que isso não vai pegar bem para a imagem dele, vai?

**–** Hermione – começou Rony rindo – você me dá medo às vezes.

Ela sorriu com satisfação.

**–** Agora eu vou indo – disse Hagrid se afastando – deixei Olímpia cuidando de tudo com Snape e eu não gosto do tom dele com ela.

**–** Vou com você – falou Gina se levantando – Draco está lá com Snape.

**–** Hum – fez Jorge – Draquinho está lá com Snape...

**–** Deixe-os em paz, Gina – disse Jorge - quem sabe não estão relembrando os velhos tempos... falando de cobras e pinhões?

Gina ignorou o comentário e seguiu Hagrid.

**–** Até agora não entendi o que Snape e Draco estão fazendo aqui – falou Rony ainda rindo dos gêmeos – é muita cara de pau, não acham?

**–** Snape é professor de Hogwarts, Rony – disse Carlinhos – e já que a festa é em Hogwarts...

**–** E Malfoy é o noivo da sua irmã – completou Hermione.

**–** Não precisa me lembrar disso o tempo todo – falou Rony azedo – a desgraça já é grande o bastante.

**–** Ei, aquela ali não é a filha do Percy? – disse Hermione apontando a garotinha que abrira a cerimônia e que agora roubava doces da mesa principal.

**–** Quando é a filha dele que rouba doces, Percy fica bem quieto, não é mesmo? – comentou Fred fuzilando o irmão com os olhos.

**–** Nem presta atenção nas próprias crias – falou Jorge balançando a cabeça – fica se exibindo para McGonagall, Dumbledore, Lupin, o Sr. Lovegood, papai e mamãe. O Sr. Lovegood bem que podia arrumar um daqueles bufadores de chifre, não é Fred? Imagine um daqueles chifres atingindo o traseiro de Percy?

**–** Seria um dos momentos mais felizes de nossas vidas! – exclamou Fred.

a a a

**–** Como assim um pronunciamento? – perguntou Harry horrorizado com a idéia.

**–** Quer dizer que você vai lá na frente e fala alguma coisa – disse Luna, o olhar vagando bem longe dali.

Harry mirou-a como se estivesse vendo Tio Valter só de cuecas.

**–** Não é tão difícil – murmurou Neville dando-lhe um amigável tapinha nas costas.

**–** Acha mesmo que é necessário?

**–** Claro que é, Harry – disse Hermione em tom confortante – as pessoas vieram aqui para comemorar com você. Todos que estão aqui te amam – ela olhou para Draco e Snape confabulando à distância sob o olhar fervente de Gina – ou melhor, a grande maioria – acrescentou depressa – e é bom que você diga como é importante pra você estar aqui com eles, num dia tão especial.

**–** Mas Hermione – começou Harry desesperado – eu não sou bom nessas coisas!

**–** Quando os tomates e os ovos podres começaram a acertar você, Harry, lembre-se: é hora de parar de falar.

**–** Rony! – gritou Hermione.

**–** Mas eu estou falando a _verdade_ – justificou o ruivo – não quero ver Harry fedendo a ovo podre e acho que você também não.

**–** Vá lá na frente e diga o que sente – sugeriu Neville um tanto incerto.

Harry pestanejou por um instante, mas cedeu. Suas pernas pareciam estar sob o feitiço das pernas bambas, sua voz estava estranhamente grave. Suando frio, pediu a atenção de todos, a música parou. Respirando fundo, começou:

**–** Em primeiro lugar eu gostaria de agradecer aos que vieram hoje. É um dia muito importante para mim – ele olhou para Luna carinhosamente – e a presença de vocês é igualmente importante – suspirou para logo continuar.

"Existem pessoas que passam por nossas vidas, nos ensinam coisas e vão embora deixando em nós algo de diferente e único. Talvez por sorte, ou azar, eu ainda não sei, encontrei pessoas extraordinárias ao longo de minha vida inteira. Às vezes quando estou sozinho, eu penso em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferentes se eu tivesse deixado de encontrar alguma dessas pessoas. Se estou onde estou hoje, se sou o que sou hoje, é por causa do amor que foi dado. De diferentes formas, por diferentes meios. Mas amor é sempre amor e me sinto feliz por ser amado e ser capaz de amar também.

"Quando eu tinha dez anos eu sonhava em sair da casa dos meus tios e viver com alguém que se importasse comigo, não por obrigação, mas que se importasse simplesmente pelo fato de me querer bem. Alguém que me cobrasse boas notas na escola, que brigasse comigo por ter feito algo errado, que me contasse histórias e que sonhasse comigo. Durante dez anos eu vivi longe de todas essas coisas, sentindo aquele vazio me engolir, até que uma porta se abriu inesperadamente (no sentido literal da expressão) – e ele lançou um sorriso maroto à Hagrid - e um novo mundo cheio de possibilidades me foi mostrado. Foi aqui, em Hogwarts, que pela primeira vez me senti em casa. Foi como se eu tivesse vivido longe durante todos aqueles anos e finalmente voltasse para casa para encontrar os meus.

"E todas as pessoas que amo estão aqui hoje. Os meus melhores amigos, os meus mentores, a minha esposa... aqueles que me apoiaram nos momentos mais difíceis. Eu digo todos, porque, em algum lugar dessa festa eu sei que três pessoas me olham. Mãe, pai, Sirius... se ainda vivo hoje, é para fazer vocês orgulhosos!"

E naquela altura a Sra. Weasley já estava aos prantos ao lado de Gina, Hermione se abraçava a Rony em meio a soluços e oras, não era uma lágrima discreta aquela gota brilhante nos olhos de Dumbledore?

**–** Tolos sentimentalistas – murmurou Snape para Draco.

**–** Como?

**–** Draco, o fato de ter andado dividindo sua cama com uma Weasley afetou seu cérebro?

**–** Não, senhor.

**–** Então pelo amor de Merlin, dê um jeito nesse olho! Não faz bem para a sua imagem...

a a a

**–** Agora vou jogar o buquê! – anunciou Luna alegremente depois de decidir que era melhor jogar de uma vez, apesar dele poder dar um excelente adubo para plantas silvestres.

Imediatamente todas as mulheres solteiras se atropelaram lá na frente enquanto os respectivos homens ficavam atrás, dedos cruzados, talvez não fosse dessa vez...

**–** Gina, onde é que você vai? – perguntou Draco quando a ruiva se levantou.

**–** Vou tentar pegar o buquê, oras – respondeu ela revirando os olhos.

**–** Não vai me dizer que acredita nessa tolice...

**–** Você acredita? – ela perguntou abrindo um sorriso malicioso.

**–** Claro que não! – exclamou Draco quase ofendido com a insinuação.

**–** Pois bem. Se você não acredita não vai se importar se eu for lá, não é mesmo? – e saiu andando, enquanto um Draco desesperado chamava seu nome.

**–** A Luna realmente não se importa com Cho vindo no casamento? – perguntou Hermione assim que viu a morena passar para pegar o buquê.

**–** Me surpreende você falando uma coisa dessas – disse Rony rindo.

**–** Por que?

**–** Porque é o tipo de comentário que eu faria. Acho que estou sendo uma má influência...

**–** Sei que é tolice – acrescentou Hermione tentando parecer séria – Luna é realmente estranha, se fosse eu...

**–** Hermione, por favor, não se compare com Luna. Ela não é desse planeta. Ela não se importa com nada que as pessoas se importam, ela liga pra botas grandes, rolhas de garrafa e bichos que nem existem!

**–** Que bom que você acha isso – murmurou Hermione.

**–** O que você disse? – perguntou Rony.

**–** Nada, nada...

Era melhor poupar uma discussão. Ainda rindo por dentro da lentidão do namorado, Hermione deixou o olhar vagar distraidamente pelos jardins de Hogwarts. Eram tantas lembranças. Tantos lugares e coisas a recordar. Fazia alguns anos, mas em sua memória, as visitas à cabana de Hagrid, os passeios a Hogsmead e os dias de sol sentados debaixo da árvore próxima ao lago ainda estavam vivos. Parecia ter sido no dia anterior o ataque do trasgo ao banheiro feminino, as conversas ao pé da lareira à noite, o baile de inverno, a AD, a noite em que Rony lhe mostrara as estrelas...

_"Os anjos nunca mais nos abandonaram, Rony. Talvez naquela noite eu tenha percebido que você jamais seria apenas meu amigo Rony Weasley, por mais que tentássemos. Haveria sempre algo de diferente no meu olhar para você, no meu jeito de te mandar fazer os deveres. E até hoje me pergunto como eu, que sempre valorizei os livros e as grandes mentes, pude amar tanto alguém que é fanático por quadribol, gosta de macarrão com sorvete e coleciona revistas em quadrinhos. Eu sempre fui a paranóica por estudo Hermione Granger e você sempre foi o lento Ronald Weasley. Talvez Malfoy tenha razão. Harry, que sempre foi esquisito, se casou com Luna, que sempre foi excêntrica. E os garotos lerdos ficam com as meninas paranóicas por estudo. É por isso que o mundo dá certo"._

**–** Mione, você não vai não? – perguntou Rony surpreso por Hermione ser aparentemente a única solteira ainda sentada.

**–** E pra quê? – ela perguntou dando ombros – eu sei que você vai se casar comigo de qualquer forma.

**–** Ah sim... peraí? Como é que você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Rony indignado.

**–** Oh Rony, eu sei das coisas – disse ela piscando.

**–** Sabe é?

**–** Sei – falou Hermione sorrindo – eu fui a melhor aluna dessa escola. Acha que não sei que você comprou um anel ontem à noite e está tentando me esconder que vai me pedir em casamento assim que sairmos daqui?

**–** Você sempre estraga tudo – murmurou o ruivo revirando os olhos – estragou meu casamento com a Nádia, me fez desperdiçar galeões e mais galeões com aquela festa que nunca aconteceu. Eu fui até parar como refém de um bando de duendes malucos por sua causa. Acho que gostar de você tem alguns riscos... Por que essa mania de revelar tudo na última hora? É irritante, sabia?

**–** Faz parte do charme.

E mais à frente Luna jogou o buquê, mas nenhum dos dois estava preocupado com isso. Porque afinal de contas, garotos lerdos ficam com meninas paranóicas por estudo.

a a a

**N/A:** Demorou, demorou, mas saiu e esperem, ainda tenho uma surpresa para vocês! Mhauhauhau. Foi um capítulo pequeno e leve. Não consegui colocar tudo o que pretendia nele e fiz muitas modificações do original, mas espero que tenha ficado bom. Achei que ficaria melhor assim, só as situações do casamento propriamente dito. Não ficou com o humor dos outros, mas é que o clima não deu. Sei que muita gente não gosta de H/L, mas desde o princípio achei que Harry tinha de ficar com Luna nessa fic e tomara que não tenham se decepcionado com a surpresa. Mandem reviews! Digam o que acharam desse "fim", se ficou horrível, se ficou legal. Eu _preciso_ da opinião de vocês!

**Agradecimentos:**

#Ilyanna: Ilyzita! Que bom que tenha se entusiasmado tanto com o capítulo anterior (e espero que nesse também). Você é leitora de primeira-mão, querida. Hahahaha. Que seria de mim sem nossas conversas doidas? É nessas horas que a Dona Inspiração resolve me dar uma espiada...

#Sugar Lily: Achou que o cap10 foi o melhor mesmo? Poxa que bom, eu tinha ficado bem temerosa quanto a ele... Eu também amo a Agatha Christie e essa foi minha homenagem a ela (ou ao nome, pelo menos). Espero que tenha gostado desse e me diga, portanto, comente!

#Mari-Buffy: Pelo menos dessa vez não demorei tanto. :) Pois é, Rony e Hermione merecem ser felizes, principalmente depois dessa confusão toda que arrumei para os dois. Um beijo.

#MarisWeasley: Gostou do lance da foto? Que bom! (agradecimentos especiais as duas criaturas de boa alma que me ajudaram com essa parte). Triste, mas feliz como fim da fic? Realmente, eu não entendo vocês...

#Becky-Smyt: Adorei sua review! Muito obrigada mesmo, querida. Poxa vida, que bom que o capítulo anterior agradou tanto. Demorou pra chegar, né? Bem, o FF ta doido (pra variar), então ele está sumindo com os travessões comuns. Não foi só no seu pc, não... como estava realmente muito difícil de separar o que era diálogo do que era descrição, eu já consertei tudo.

#Dedessa Shermie: Pois é, os capítulos foram ficando cada vez maiores a medida que a fic ia se desenvolvendo... Que bom que não se entediou lendo e gostou! Um grande beijo.

#Scila: Gostou mesmo, de verdade verdadeira? É né, gostou dos apalpamentos... sua tarada! Depois sobra pra mim... Mhauhauhau! Ron rules! Gostou da parte D/G? Outra mente doentia que eu não consigo entender... você não queria tanto o fim?

#mylika: Oh, jamais pensei em desistir dessa fic! Muito obrigada mesmo e espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

#Hermione Kinomoto: Pois é, já era hora de Rony e Hermione se entenderem, não? E aí, gostou de Harry e Luna, eu sei que tem muita gente que não gosta mas espero que tenha gostado.

#Amanda Dumbledore: Amanda, sempre exagerada... hehehehe. Mas eu adoro seus comentários, você sabe disso. E também adoro as suas maluquices. Muito obrigada por ficar horas me ouvindo falar da fic (ok, nem só da fic, né?) e eu quero sim você pentelhando as minhas coisas! Pentelha! Pentelha! Se vai ter continuação, provavelmente não. Acho que não teria o que escrever sobre isso mais... Beijos! Ah, pois é, a D/G. Será que vou conseguir?

#kakamelo: Me lembro de ti sim e agora você está Rain! Oba! (criança feliz) Poxa vida, eu fico MUITO feliz por você ter começado a ler o shipper e gostado por conta da minha filhota aqui... sério mesmo, até me emociono nessas coisas. Rony e Hermione é a coisa mais querida que tem! (como se eu nunca tivesse falado isso antes). Beijos.

#Estrela Vespertina: Gostou mesmo? Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos.

#Nathie Sanches: Muito obrigada. E eis aqui o cap, depois manda review dizendo o que achou.

#Cami Rocha: Finalmente você leu! Gostou mesmo? Gostou mesmo? Continue mandando reviews (Melissa, a tarada por reviews). E sim, a Mione é uma mala de vez em quando (de vem em quando?) e dá sim vontade de bater nela. Eu mesma já tive delírios de mata-la mas... pobre Rony, ficaria sozinho. Beijos.

#Bruna Granger Potter: Muito obrigada quando diz que a fic é criativa e bem escrita. Escreva dizendo o que achou desse capítulo também.

**No próximo capítulo...**

Vocês realmente não achavam que ia deixar as coisas assim, né? Posso ter sido louca a ponto de escrever essa fic, mas não sou a ponto de deixar as coisas assim. Vem aí, o epílogo! O que aconteceu com Rony e Hermione? Opção a: se casaram e tiveram nove filhos? Opção b: Hermione entra em crise novamente, vomita em Rony que dá um fim no namoro? Opção c: Rony vira ídolo do quadribol, Hermione uma chefe responsável e Harry um salvador? (Ah, eles já são tudo isso...). Opção d: nenhuma das três, mas algo ainda mais doentio? Vejam por si próprios, descubram como tudo terminou! **Epílogo **vem aí!


	12. Epílogo Estômago ao Avesso II

Eu vou me casar, Hermione 

Epílogo – Estômago ao Avesso II 

Hermione acordou lentamente. Primeiro abrindo o olho esquerdo, depois o direito. Estava tão bom ficar entre as cobertas quentes... e o dia estava frio lá fora... que custava ficar um pouco mais?

_"Nada conseguirá me tirar da cama cedo no meu dia de folga_ – pensou ela fechando os olhos novamente – _nada"._

Mas obviamente algo conseguira, porque exatos três minutos depois, Hermione levantou-se de um pulo e saiu correndo descalça pelo quarto, tropeçando nas coisas espalhadas no chão _("Lembrar disso mais tarde"_ – ela fez uma anotação mental) até chegar ao banheiro e colocar para fora o jantar do dia anterior.

_"Oh, de novo não!"_ – e nervosa, apoiou-se na parede. Tudo estava começando a rodar e isso não era nada bom, nada bom... Já tivera experiência suficiente por conta de enjôos inesperados, e a idéia de repetir tudo novamente fazia seu estômago revirar mais ainda. _"Se tudo começar de novo eu vou..."_. E inclinou-semais uma vez, aparentemente ainda restara alguma coisa.

Se fosse uma pessoa descontrolada, provavelmente teria chutado a pia e soltado um palavrão, mas ela era acima de tudo a responsável e correta Hermione e não seria um enjôo bobo que a faria sair da linha...

– M#&! – gritou ela chutando a pia quando vomitou pela terceira vez.

... bem, talvez fosse.

Saiu do banheiro de cara fechada. Pelo jeito sua folga não estava saindo como o programado. E se havia realmente uma coisa que Hermione odiava na vida, era que as coisas saíssem fora do esquema. _"Tente se acalmar, Hermione... você já passou por isso antes... querer controlar demais a vida só faz com que ela saia do controle de vez."_

Como dificilmente conseguiria dormir com a sensação de que grilos saltitantes felizes habitavam seu estômago, resolveu ir até o armário e pegar um casaco. Estava certa, fazia frio aquela manhã. O pensamento de que acertara alguma coisa fez com que um esboço de sorriso aparecesse em seu rosto. Sorriso que logo desapareceu quando tropeçou em uma vassoura e meteu a cara com força na porta do armário. Isso não serviu em nada para melhorar seu mau-humor.

– Hermione?

– Não, é o hipogrifo cor-de-rosa.

– Que barulho foi esse?

– Rony, quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer pra você não deixar suas coisas espalhadas por aí? – falou Hermione conseguindo finalmente vestir o casaco do lado certo.

– Mau dia? – perguntou o ruivo sentando-se na cama.

– Mais ou menos – ela respondeu numa voz seca enquanto tentava pentear os cabelos sem ter muito sucesso.

Rony fez uma careta. Conhecia a esposa bem demais para conseguir entender que por trás daquele _"mais ou menos"_, na verdade a resposta era _"o que você acha? Não está vendo a minha cara? É melhor não chegar perto demais e trate de catar suas coisas e guarda-las antes que eu me aborreça e te mande preparar o almoço!"_ ou algo no mesmo estilo.

– Que tal almoçarmos na Toca hoje? – sugeriu Rony esperançoso – mamãe pode preparar aquele pudim de carne que você tanto gosta e...

A simples menção das palavras _'pudim de carne'_ fizeram com que Hermione saísse correndo em direção ao banheiro, deixando um Rony inteiramente perplexo no quarto.

– Você está bem? – perguntou o ruivo cautelosamente quando ouviu um barulho que parecia ter destruído metade do banheiro.

– Estou – respondeu Hermione – algumas coisas que caíram...

Rony respirou fundo e se levantou. Seria um longo dia...

a a a

_"Querida Amélia,_

_Espero que não esteja congelando em qualquer lugar da Rússia onde esteja. Aqui na Inglaterra está fazendo bastante frio neste inverno. Clima que, aliás, combina perfeitamente com a situação do Ministério: parada. Você sabe como as coisas funcionam; demoram e depois demoram mais ainda. Se bem que estou conseguindo algumas mudanças no departamento. Percy Weasley já não está se intrometendo tanto nas minhas coisas... acho que ele tem medo de ser seqüestrado por duendes loucos novamente. E falando nesse episódio, escrevi um livro sobre ele e estou esperando a resposta do meu editor para a publicação, mas ele diz que _'A manhã em que os duendes subversivos mostraram sua força perante a comunidade bruxa'_ é um título um tanto forte demais..._

_Deixando de falar um pouco do meu trabalho, Rony largou os Cannons. Sim, eu sei o que você deve estar pensando: "Era o sonho dele!". Foi exatamente o que eu disse. Mas Rony é um cabeça-dura, ele disse que não podia continuar viajando pela Europa jogando quadribol sendo um homem casado. Disse que queria ficar comigo na Inglaterra e comprou uma casa. Jamais pensei que Rony pudesse fazer uma coisa dessas e eu fiz a única coisa que me pareceu sensata: briguei com ele. Ficamos sem nos falar por algumas boas semanas. Ele não podia ter largado o emprego assim e muito menos o emprego que ele adorava (ainda mais sem me consultar)! Por insistência minha (e do técnico do time que acha que Rony é uma espécie de artefato da sorte), Rony acabou se tornando o estrategista do time. Isso foi realmente ótimo porque ele é bom no que faz e não precisa ficar viajando para exercer sua profissão._

_Quanto a nossa casa, Rony escolheu bem. Moramos em Surrey agora (Harry odeia o lugar, mesmo sendo a quilômetros de distância da rua dos Alfeneiros) e é estranho pensar que um dia eu iria morar numa casa bruxa. Por mais que eu tente, Rony nunca deixa nada no lugar e a todo momento tem um objeto saltando de algum armário. Mas acho que estou me acostumando (e gostando) desse novo estilo de vida. E não consigo imaginar eu e Rony morando em lugar diferente. Além do mais, tem um jardim grande que eu adoro e que Chris adorará também. Oh, esqueci de falar de Chris! A pouco tempo (numa manhã especialmente desagradável) descobri que teríamos uma criança correndo pela casa em breve. Se for um menino, se chamará Christopher e se for menina, Christine. Chris de qualquer forma._

_Rony está incrivelmente entusiasmado com a idéia de ser pai. E por mais que eu diga que bebês só começam a chutar depois de quatro meses, Rony insiste que Chris já chuta e que isso é um sinal de que terá uma promissora carreira no quadribol. Coisas de Rony._

_Estou feliz, minha amiga. Feliz de um jeito que nunca pensei que poderia ser. Acordar de manhã e encontrar Rony, saber que agora somos uma família é um sentimento que não sei descrever. Saber que estaremos para sempre juntos é o que impulsiona minha vida, o que faz com que eu queira ser melhor. Não ser melhor apenas para me satisfazer, mas para que meu marido, meus amigos, minha família e especialmente Chris tenham orgulho de mim e do que fui. Mas não só orgulho da Hermione Granger Weasley que foi Chefe de Departamento e escreveu livros, mas sim da pessoa que fui e o que fiz para as pessoas que amo. Isso é o que realmente importa._

_Da sua amiga,_

_H. G. Weasley._

– Espero que tenha deixado aquela camisola transparente e sua coleção de bonequinhos dos bruxos famosos para mim nesse testamento que acabou de escrever – falou Rony cortando uma fatia de bolo – pensei que você não ia acabar nunca!

– Já terminei, está feliz? – perguntou Hermione sorrindo enquanto dobrava o pergaminho.

– Coma mais bolo – disse Rony oferecendo o pedaço no mínimo exagerado que acabara de cortar.

– Não quero, obrigada.

– Mas Chris precisa comer! – exclamou o ruivo.

– Chris já comeu quatro torradas com geléia de uva, três quartos de torta de ameixa, duas xícaras de café forte, metade do pão com castanhas, um prato cheio de mingau de aveia e alguns doces suspeitos que em situações normais jamais chegaria perto. Portanto, a não ser que queira uma esposa obesa depois do parto é melhor parar por aí – falou Hermione ainda organizando a correspondência.

Rony torceu o nariz e comeu ele próprio o pedaço de bolo.

– Não ouse sequer falar com a boca aberta, Ronald. Engula tudo primeiro.

O ruivo bufou e fez força para engolir tudo. Hermione parecia ter alguma habilidade paranormal de adivinhar exatamente o que ele ia fazer sem sequer olhar para ele. _"Isso até que não é tão ruim. Terrível é o modo como ela me repreende por algo que ainda nem fiz!"_.

– Vai escrever outro testamento? – disse Rony com voz de deboche, aparentemente querendo se vingar da represália – quem vai ser o da vez, Vítor Krum?

– Oh não – falou Hermione fazendo um sinal com a mão – já respondi a carta de Vítor ontem à noite...

Sorte que Rony não tinha nada na boca no momento, caso contrário seu engasgo teria sido pior. Hermione se levantou depressa para acudir o marido, batendo-lhe nas costas com força. Já ia apelar para a magia quando Rony respirou fundo, as orelhas mais vermelhas que os cabelos, e disse numa voz mortalmente fraca:

– Você ainda se corresponde com o seu _Vitinho_?

Hermione revirou os olhos. _"Rony, sempre tendo seus acessos..."_.

– Não acredito que fez essa cena toda por conta disso. Eu pensei que você estivesse seriamente mal!

– Mas eu estou seriamente mal – disse Rony fazendo uma expressão de dor profunda – minha esposa me apunhala pelas costas. Hermione, nós somos _casados_, como é que você pode fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?

– Mas fazer o quê, Rony? – exclamou ela deixando-se largar na cadeira.

– Você ainda se corresponde com o Krum, mesmo depois de tudo que nós passamos!

– Mas foi você mesmo quem o mencionou...

– Mas eu estava _brincando_! – disse ele aborrecido.

– Que bobagem... – murmurou ela voltando à correspondência.

– Pode ser bobagem para você, mas para mim não é – resmungou Rony lançando a ela um olhar desconfiado.

– Vamos parar com isso, não faz nada bem para Chris – conhecia Rony bem o suficiente para saber que aquilo não era nada, somente uma tentativa infantil e ridícula para chamar a atenção em cima de si. _"Imagine quando Chris nascer. Vou ter duas crianças em casa!"_ – o "testamento" que eu estava escrevendo, era para Amélia Heart. Lembra dela, do nosso casamento?

– Aquela sua amiga de cabelos cor de cereja e traseiro grande?

– Rony!

– Sim, sei quem é. Que tem ela?

– Ela está na Rússia agora.

– Será que virou moda ir para a Rússia? – perguntou-se Rony enfiando um bolinho de creme na boca – Nádia também está lá.

Hermione quase caiu da cadeira de tanto susto. A correspondência acabou se espalhando pela mesa e a jarra de suco de abóbora virou, deixando um caminho alaranjado na toalha branca. Mas a Sra. Weasley nem viu. Estava mais ocupada tendo um acesso de tosse.

Rony imediatamente saltou da cadeira para acudi-la. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas concluiu que Hermione talvez estivesse nervosa, porque o pontapé que ela lhe dera não parecia ter sido acidental.

– O que foi? Está se sentindo bem? Acha que é melhor irmos para o St. Mungus? Será que Chris já vai nascer? – perguntou Rony num fôlego só, assim que Hermione parou de tossir.

– Rony, ainda faltam _seis meses_! – gritou Hermione, lívida.

– É melhor você tomar um chá – murmurou Rony procurando a xícara na bagunça que havia se tornado a mesa de café da manhã.

– Eu não acredito...

– No quê? No chá?

– Não, que você ainda se corresponde com a Nádia!

A expressão preocupada do ruivo foi imediatamente substituída por sorriso maldoso e divertido:

– Ah, então é isso. Quem é que está fazendo ceninha agora? Hein, hein, _hein_?

– Eu me engasguei, foi só isso – disse Hermione numa voz gelada.

– Confessa Hermione, você está mortinha de ciúmes! – gritou Rony feliz. Feliz como se os Cannons tivessem ganhado o campeonato europeu de quadribol.

– Ciúmes? De quê eu teria ciúmes? – perguntou Hermione piscando.

– Ora de quem mais, da Nádia!

– Então você realmente se corresponde com ela? – Hermione praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

– Está vendo, você está se mordendo de ciúmes!

– Que bobagem, estou acima disso.

– Ciumenta.

– Não sou.

– É sim, veja só a sua cara feia.

– Não estou com ciúmes.

– Está sim!

– Não estou!

– Está sim!

– Irritante!

–Chata!

– Criança!

– Ciumenta!

– Não, não, _eu não estou com ciúmes_... Por que teria? – ela perguntou num sorriso tremido – só porque ela foi sua noiva? Isso não significa nada.

– Ci-ú-mes! – falou Rony lentamente.

– Não!

– Sim, sim, sim!

– Não, não, não!

– Está com ciúmes.

– Não estou.

– Veja como está vermelha...

– Não estou.

– Está tremendo...

– Não estou.

– Os olhos estão esbugalhados...

– Não estão.

– Seu nariz está mais feio que o normal...

– Não está – disse Hermione rangendo os dentes.

–Isso tudo só por causa de cartas trocadas entre eu e Nádia? Que bobagem, Hermione... pensei que você estivesse acima disso. Só porque eu e Nádia somos bons amigos e trocamos cartas, contando as novidades e...

– Está bem, está bem! – berrou Hermione batendo com força na mesa – eu confesso, chega! Estou com ciúmes dela sim.

– Ah! – exclamou Rony sorrindo – eu sabia! Eu sabia!

– Você é um idiota!

– E você é chata!

– Tão infantil...

– Tão certinha...

– Você me tira do sério!

– Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo, Rony.

**Fim**

**N/A:** eu estou muito, muito feliz por finalmente terminar essa fic. Mais ainda pela motivação que tive para escreve-la, apesar de todos os atrasos e conspirações a fim de que ela não saísse. Eu espero que tenham gostado desse pequeno epílogo, que acho que mostra bem o lado Rony/Hermione. Acho que mesmo se casando e sendo felizes para sempre eles jamais iriam parar de brigar... e aí que está a graça do shipper não é mesmo? Nada é perfeito.

**Agradecimentos**

Por onde eu começo? Nossa, acho que nem sei mais. Já é tanta gente que ficaria injusto escrever nomes aqui, porque eu poderia esquecer de alguns. Mas o caso é que quando eu comecei a escrever essa fic nunca imaginei que ia gostar tanto dela, nem que ia receber tantos incentivos e tantos comentários, nem que conheceria tanta gente por conta dela. Só posso dizer que cada vez que vocês clicaram ali para comentar, fizeram dessa bobona aqui, uma pessoa mais feliz. Todos os e-mails que recebi (até mesmo as ameaças constantes pedindo atualização rápida), os comentários nos fóruns e tudo mais, ajudavam a chamar a Dona Inspiração quando eu estava literalmente à beira de um ataque de nervos por não conseguir digitar uma palavra. Era vendo as recomendações para lerem a fic nas caixinhas de comentário, era lendo o que o pessoal dizia da fic nos fóruns e tudo mais que eu enchia o PC de mensagens subliminares para tentar escrever mais depressa. Poxa, teve tanta gente legal envolvida nessa fic... desde o comecinho, os primeiros comentários, a beta que me ajudou nos cinco primeiros capítulos. E depois disso vieram mais comentários importantes, conversas loucas no msn e sugestões. Cada um deve saber quem é e o que fez para me ajudar. Deve saber também que jamais irei esquecer todo esse entusiasmo. Entusiasmo até mesmo do pessoal daqui de casa que agüentava minhas crises quando eu ficava falando da fic o tempo todo... De todo mundo, que real ou virtualmente, me agüentava falando da Nádia, do Macoy, do segredo do Harry e principalmente, dos duendes (que seria da fic sem eles, não?). Eu prometi não citar nomes, mas vou ter que dizer o mais importante: a Sra. J.K.Rowling que infelizmente criou Rony e Hermione primeiro do que eu. Pois é, se não fosse ela, provavelmente eu não estaria aqui agora de pijamas escrevendo esse agradecimento. Se um belo dia a Dona Inspiração não tivesse feito um PLIM na cabeça dela, eu não teria vivido coisas tão legais (nem rido tanto) e provavelmente jamais teria superado meu trauma de duendes (finalmente me convenci de que eles NÃO moram embaixo da minha cama – embora ainda tenha um certo receio de verificar isso durante a noite). Portanto Tia Jotacá, nada mais justo do que citar o seu nome. O seu e o do casal que pertence à categoria dos mais interessantes já criados (vide caso Han/Leia, Cebolinha/Mônica, Dimitri/Anastácia, Seth/Summer, enfim... vocês já entenderam) porque afinal de contas, I don't like you but I love you. Um grande beijo a todos que tiveram a paciência de ler isso até o fim e até a próxima!

P.S: Ah, antes que eu me esqueça. Quem acredita em comentários, não bata palmas, clique no link e comente! A fic acabou, mas o link ainda funciona. :)


End file.
